<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me fix you by Harucchi_520</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423319">Let me fix you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harucchi_520/pseuds/Harucchi_520'>Harucchi_520</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Parents, Action Scene, Anagnorisis, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, BL, Band, Bandas, Beach Sex, Blood and Gore, Brothers, Brotp, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Death, Dog - Freeform, Domestic Violence, Dominant Bottom, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, Eye Sex, Family Reconciliation, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Fanart, Fear of Death, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gay, Homelessness, Homosexual, Honeymoon, Huida, Huir, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Killing, LGTB, Leaving Home, Lemon, Life Partners, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Sex, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Pasado, Past, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Port, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Reconciliation, Romance, Run Away, Running Away, Scars, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Trauma, Vacation, Weapons, Yaoi, Young, abuso, abuso de menores, armas, boyslove, disparos, escapar, esconderse, fight, flight, harbour, hide - Freeform, joven - Freeform, jovenes, lucha, mafia, maltratoinfantil, manhua, mob, otp, pelea, puppy, shots, submissive top, younger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harucchi_520/pseuds/Harucchi_520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay veces en las que si no controlas tu propio pasado puede decidir por ti tanto tu presente como tu futuro. Especialmente cuando huyes de él. Hay veces que las oportunidades vienen de donde menos lo esperas. Y hay veces que lo mejor es hundirse en la oscuridad para encontrar la luz que estabas buscando. Recuerda: todo pasa por algo.</p><p>-"Déjalo morir y avanza conmigo"<br/>-"No puedo..."<br/>-"No quieres"</p><p>Esta historia llena de recuerdos pasados se adentrará en la vida cotidiana de He Cheng y Qiu como pareja, y de cómo, a partir de cierto acontecimiento en el presente, deciden empezar a arreglar todos los problemas que llevan cargando desde hace muchos años para, así, y de forma completamente renovada, poder caminar hacia un nuevo futuro. Pero no será un camino fácil, pues ambos tendrán que sumergirse en sus más profundos miedos y caminar a través de su propio infierno personal para llegar a la raíz de donde provienen las heridas que todavía les atan al pasado.</p><p>(ADVERTENCIAS EN EL APARTADO "ACLARACIONES Y ADVERTENCIAS" -Primera página-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheng/Qiu, ChengQiu, He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), He Cheng/Qiu, He Tian &amp; Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Qiu/He Cheng, QiuCheng, TianShan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aclaraciones y advertencias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Conforme vaya publicando nuevos capítulos, iré actualizando este apartado para no hacer spoiler desde el principio.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•<b>Aclaraciones</b>:</p><p>  · La historia tiene lugar 3 años después del canon actual.<br/>
  · He Cheng y He Tian se llevan 13 años.</p><p> </p><p>•<b>Disclaimer</b>:</p><p>  ·Los personajes y la historia original a la que pertenecen son propiedad de Old Xian.<br/>
  ·La imagen de la portada es de mi autoría.</p><p> </p><p>•<b>Advertencias detalladas: </b></p><p> ·Lenguaje vulgar y grosero<br/>
 ·Contenido sexual explícito<br/>
 ·Violencia explícita<br/>
 ·Escenas fuertes explícitas y detalladas (matanzas, sangre, abuso, involucramiento de menores...)</p><p> </p><p>Por favor, siempre lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Younger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un moreno y un albino de 21 y 19 años respectivamente corrían por aquel puerto tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían. Se escuchaban disparos a lo lejos y voces gritando tras de sí. Al parecer algo en aquella reunión había salido mal, quizá el cambio de última hora en la decisión final de uno de sus superiores por órdenes del mandamás del padre de He Cheng había influido un poco en todo aquello. De un momento a otro la atmósfera se tornó tan tensa que era obvio lo que pasaría a continuación. Y efectivamente, fue esa leve intuición la que les preparó mentalmente para lo que se venía. Hombres salidos de la nada con armas en las manos rodearon a su pequeño grupo. ¿Por qué ellos no tenían refuerzos sabiendo lo delicado del asunto? A veces no entendían las decisiones de sus superiores, pero estaba en sus códigos obedecer sin cuestionar. Aun así, el peliblanco no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué exponer así a unos novatos como lo eran ellos.</p><p>-¡Por aquí! -He Cheng se metió de pronto por uno de los tantos pasillos que formaban las pilas de los enormes contenedores de mercancía. Aquel puerto industrial visto desde arriba podía hacerse pasar perfectamente por un pequeño distrito de los barrios bajos debido a la cantidad de callejuelas laberínticas y estrechas que se formaban como consecuencia del almacenamiento de las gigantescas cajas de metal.</p><p>Qiu siguió sus pasos durante unos minutos más en los que se dedicaron a sortear a los tipos que les perseguían. -Vamos a meternos en ese almacén. -Indicó a su compañero mientras salía corriendo hacia aquel centro de almacenaje de lo que parecía ser barcos y utensilios de pesca. Se escondieron tras los grandes apilamientos de cajas y cajas de madera situadas en uno de los laterales de la nave. Agazapados y a oscuras, se mantuvieron en silencio tratando de escuchar si les habían seguido. Aunque lo único que escuchaban eran sus respiraciones agitadas y los desbocados latidos ante la repentina huida.</p><p>-Voy a echar un vistazo para ver si hay otra entrada. Al menos si nos toca volver a huir, ya sabremos por dónde escapar. -Le hizo saber el moreno intentando parecer confiado aunque por dentro no lo estuviese tanto. Al menos quería trasmitir la seguridad que proporcionaba el tener un plan, algo a lo que ceñirse cuando no tenías tiempo para pensar como era su caso. El moreno empezó a caminar semi agachado hacia el lado contrario al que habían entrado.</p><p>-Vale, ten cuidado. Yo vigilo la entrada. -Le miró durante unos segundos para después seguir vigilando desde su posición. No quería que se separara, pero estaba claro que algo tenían que hacer, así que eso sería lo mejor: buscar alguna posible salida. No pasaron ni veinte segundos cuando unas siluetas entraron en aquel lugar. -¡Mierda! -Susurró para sí mismo. Se levantó a medias caminando rápidamente hacia el pelinegro que estaba a punto de salir del escondite en el que estaban. Le agarró del brazo, tiró de él hacia atrás con fuerza y seguidamente le rodeó el torso con el otro brazo libre para aplacar con su propio pecho la inercia del tirón. -Han entrado. -Le susurró cerca de la oreja.</p><p>He Cheng iba a preguntarle por qué había hecho eso pero calló al escuchar el motivo. Los pasos se estaban acercando hasta su posición y las voces empezaron a hacerse más claras.</p><p>-No pueden haber ido muy lejos. Son unos críos de mierda. -Escucharon hablar a uno.</p><p>-Pues más nos vale encontrarlos si no queremos tener problemas por culpa de esos "críos". Además, ya sabes a qué grupo pertenecen, no los subestimes.</p><p>-Bah...</p><p>Cuando estuvieron tan cerca como par poder ver el cabello del hombre, ambos chicos se miraron brevemente. Aquella fue la señal. Se levantaron de golpe empezando a correr hacia el otro extremo del almacén mientras sacaban las pistolas que habían llevado ocultas en sus respectivos cinturones. Sin dejar de correr, Qiu se giró disparando con ella al que estaba más cerca de alcanzarles, acertándole en un hombro.</p><p>-¡Hijo de puta! -El tipo se agarró el hombro cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Se giró hacia los otros dos que también les perseguían, aunque aún iban un tanto por detrás. -¡Daos prisa, joder! ¡Que no se escapen!</p><p>He Cheng había llegado primero a lo que parecían ser unas asas de metal pegadas a la pared emulando unas escaleras de emergencia. Sin parar de correr se encaramó a ellas empezando a subir rápidamente hasta el techo. Por suerte había una trampilla por la que les permitiría salir, pero cuando fue a abrirla estaba cerrada con candado. Apuntó con su arma a la cerradura y disparó para romperla. De un golpe la abrió finalmente, pero antes de salir miró hacia abajo para ver si Qiu seguía sus pasos.</p><p>-¡Sube! -Gritó el chico de pelo corto quien también estaba agarrado con una mano a las asas metálicas mientras disparaba con la otra a los que se escondían tras las cajas y los barcos para evitar que les alcanzaran las balas que arrojaba a diestro y siniestro con una única cosa en mente: cubrir las espaldas de su amigo. Cuando éste hubo subido le agarró la mano que le tendía desde arriba. Una vez allí cerraron la trampilla con el pie. -Aquí no hay nada para atascar esta mierda. Vamos a tener que saltar, será cuestión de tiempo que suban; veinte segundos como mucho. -Cada uno se dirigió rápidamente a un extremo del techo buscando desesperadamente alguna manera de bajar.</p><p>El pelinegro observó la altura a la que estaban deseando no tener que romperse las piernas para salir vivos de allí, aunque sinceramente no sabía qué era peor. Por suerte vio justo debajo unos contenedores aparentemente llenos de redes de pesca. -¡Qiu! ¿Listo para saltar? -Le llamó desde el otro lado en el que estaba. Cuando el otro se hubo acercado, unos golpes provenientes de dentro del recinto abrieron de golpe la puerta por la que habían salido.</p><p>-¡Cheng tú primero! -Se puso entre él y los hombres que empezaban a salir del hueco apuntándoles con la pistola y empezando a disparar sin pensárselo dos veces. Lo último que quería era que llegasen siquiera a tocar a su compañero.</p><p>-¡No! ¡Juntos! -No se iría para dejarle allí solo con todos esos tipos allí arriba, ni de coña. Apuntó ahora con su pistola al grupo de enemigos disparando también.</p><p>Cuando terminaron el tiroteo el peliblanco se llevó una mano a la frente. -Joder, qué sangría. -Su respiración era irregular por la tensión y la adrenalina del momento. Miró a su amigo quien estaba en su mismo estado mirando aquella escena. Le tomó de la muñeca. -Vámonos. No podemos quedarnos aquí. Seguro que no tardan en avisar al resto, o puede que ya estén cerca en caso de que hayan oído los disparos. Tú primero.</p><p>-Sí... -Respondió, sin dejar muy claro a qué. Se asomó al borde y saltó sin querer pensarlo más. Con suerte sí era un contenedor con solamente redes pesqueras así que el daño fue mínimo. Salió del contenedor y miró hacia arriba, esperando a que el otro también hiciese lo mismo. Cuando hubo saltado, le tendió una mano para ayudarle a salir y ambos empezaron a caminar a paso rápido vigilando sus alrededores. -Parece que nos hemos librado de ellos. -Suspiró un tanto aliviado, aún así, sin bajar la guardia. -Para un segundo. -Se detuvo justo cuando pasaban por al lado de uno de los <em>containers</em>. Antes de atravesar toda una zona llana en la que quedarían totalmente expuestos sin nada con lo que cubrirse, vio precavido decidir por dónde irían y qué harían en caso de volver a ser atacados a mitad camino<b>. </b>En cuanto terminaron de planear rápidamente su huida volvieron a retomar el paso, pero tan pronto dieron el primer paso, un grupo de hombres se dejó ver a lo lejos. Eran ellos, y al parecer seguían buscándolos. -¡Mierda! -Tomó a He Cheng de la muñeca retrocediendo bruscamente para ocultarse tras el contenedor que tenían al lado. Pero era demasiado tarde, les habían visto y ahora corrían hacia ellos. -¡Venga ya! A este paso no saldremos nunca de aquí. -De nuevo, echaron a correr metiéndose entre los callejones y los estrechos huecos libres que dejaban la pesada y acumulada mercancía. -Joder, si al final nos aprenderemos esto de memoria. -Y tampoco iba tan desencaminado, tras treinta minutos en los que se dedicaron a correr, esconderse, sortear, cubrirse, disparar y volver a correr, ya estaban empezando a recordar los caminos que se habían pateado una y otra vez.</p><p>Se detuvieron un segundo para descansar apoyados contra una de las paredes metálicas. Respiraban con dificultad y estaban agotados; ya no solo físicamente, la energía que estaban empleando en mantenerse alerta estaba consumiendo la energía mental. -Qiu, o nos los cargamos a todos o no seremos capaces de huir. -Dijo de pronto el mayor, algo que dejó sorprendido al albino. La verdad es que desde que su padre le metió en aquel trabajo hacía ya seis años, siempre había sentido bastante reticencia a apretar el gatillo para acabar, de un segundo para otro, con la vida de una persona que ni siquiera conocía. Las veces en las que no le quedaba otra más que hacerlo, al final del día, cuando llegaba a la soledad de su casa, una sensación horrible le acompañaba hasta que se dormía; si es que lograba hacerlo esa noche. -Llevamos... no se ni cuánto rato ha pasado ya y ni siquiera hemos rebajado su número. Está empezando a oscurecer y solo me queda una bala. Como nos rodeen y tenga que utilizarla para algo que no sea matar al hijo de puta que te esté apuntando con su pistola... -Bajó la cabeza. -No quiero, ¿vale? -Resopló, bastante agobiado. El que fuese la primera vez que se enfrentaban a algo parecido no estaba ayudando en absoluto. Una cosa era los entrenamientos que precisamente te preparaban para cuando estuvieses frente a una situación así, y otra muy distinta era la realidad de verse allí en medio, sin ningún grupo de apoyo, desprovistos de ningún plan más que el que su propia improvisación les iba marcando.</p><p>El menor se asomó una vez más para asegurarse que no estaban cerca y se giró hacia He Cheng. -Ey, tranquilízate. Aunque nos rodeen no vamos a morir ahí. Sabemos defendernos aunque no tengamos armas y acabemos con los nudillos destrozados. -Le apoyó una mano en el hombro, apretándoselo a modo de confort. -Además, yo he peleado contra ti y eres jodidamente difícil de vencer. -Le sonrió de medio lado. -Pero yo también, ¿eh? Recuerda que aún tienes que ganarme en nuestro próximo enfrentamiento, te toca desempatar nuestro 39-39. -No podía permitir que se viniese abajo ahora. Pero entendía perfectamente por qué se había puesto así. Él más que nadie sabía lo extraño que se sentía el pelinegro después de matar a alguien; no por nada había noches en las que le llamaba por teléfono para, muy a su manera, desahogarse. <em>"¿Tú cómo te sientes, Qiu?"</em> Le había preguntado en una de esas noches. Eso era algo que también se había estado preguntando a sí mismo, y después de tanto pensarlo llegó a una conclusión. <em>"No puedo decir que me siento bien, pero tampoco me siento mal. Creo que la vida de mierda que tenía antes de entrar aquí me ha anestesiado para este mundo. Además, </em><em>esta es mi única manera de canalizar ciertas emociones..."</em> Aquella había sido una respuesta sorprendentemente sincera por su parte, hasta había quedado asombrado de reconocer esa parte de su vida que tanto quería olvidar. Le miró a los ojos. -Yo te daría mis balas, Cheng. -Y dejó salir el cargador vacío de la pistola cayendo en su mano. -Si tuviera... -Se separó de él de pronto al escuchar unos ruidos y se asomó de nuevo por la esquina con sigilo.</p><p>El moreno se dirigió a la esquina contraria para comprobar si venía alguien. Asomó lo mínimo su cabeza apretando el arma con las dos manos. No lo vio, no lo escuchó y no supo de dónde vino, pero se escuchó un disparo demasiado cerca de su posición. La mejilla se quemaba y aún a pesar del segundo de desconcierto, su cuerpo procesó antes que su mente lo que estaba pasando. Se giró de golpe para empezar a correr hacia Qiu, a quien empujó en la dirección en la que iba para que empezase a correr también. Fue gracias a que ya conocían mínimamente por donde se habían estado moviendo antes, que pudo recordar un estrecho y bajo hueco que precisamente por eso era difícil de detectar. -Pasa. -Esperó con el arma en guardia a que Qiu entrara, después de todo él era el único con munición, y se metió después de lado.</p><p>-Creía que esto no tendría salida, pero por lo que veo lleva a otra parte que no me suena de nada. -Comentó Qiu mientras avanzaba de lado hasta el final. Los dos salieron dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, habían llegado a parar a una nueva zona. Pero en cuanto empezó a caminar, un empujón le pilló desprevenido haciéndole caer al suelo. -¿¡Qué coño!? -Y de nuevo, se escuchó otro disparo que le hizo callar de golpe al ver de dónde venía. Esta vez el que disparó fue He Cheng. Apuntaba al otro lado del pasadizo. No podía ver desde su posición, pero podía asegurar al cien por cien que los tipos de antes les habrían visto moverse a través del hueco. Se levantó de golpe para agarrarle de la camisa por detrás para tirar de él y empezar a huir de nuevo. Esta vez fueron diez minutos los que tardaron en darles esquinazo hasta que Qiu se detuvo de golpe, respirando con dificultad. -Tengo una idea. No va a hacer falta cargarse a nadie más, ¿vale? ¿Confías en mí?</p><p>-Por supuesto. -Le aseguró. Fuera cual fuera el plan de su compañero, él lo llevaría a cabo hasta el final. Tras su respuesta, Qiu entrelazó sus propios dedos con las palmas mirando hacia arriba. Se encorvó levemente y le dio una sola orden. -Sube hasta arriba del todo.</p><p>Y eso hizo. Apoyó un pie en sus manos y una mano en su hombro; así, gracias al fuerte empujón hacia arriba pudo poner un pie en medio de las dos cajas metálicas que estaban apiladas una sobre la otra. Se agarró firmemente a las barras de acero que había soldadas en los laterales de la segunda y subió haciendo fuerza con los brazos. Cuando estuvo arriba, se tumbó y le tendió el brazo al albino, quien se agarró al borde del primer contenedor para sujetarse después a las barras y finalmente a su mano. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro jadeando por el esfuerzo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio una quemadura en la mejilla contraria. -Así que te ha rozado la bala. -Con la yema de los dedos acarició el borde de la herida.</p><p>He Cheng hizo una mueca de dolor, cerrando un ojo por reflejo. -Sí... casi muero. Un poco más centrado y... -Debido a que todo había pasado tan rápido no tuvo tiempo de procesar la información; pero era cierto, ahora que lo pensaba, si estaba vivo era de pura casualidad. Mera cuestión de suerte. Quizá, un capricho del destino. -...muerto. Y tú... -Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas se deslizaron desde sus ojos hasta las sienes. Cerró los ojos tapándose el rostro con un brazo dejando salir de aquella manera, lo más silenciosamente que pudo, la tensión y la frustración a la que habían estado sometidos desde hacía ya más de una hora.</p><p>-Eh... -Se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos para verle mejor. No le gustaba verle así, le dolía verle sufrir. Aunque él no fuere precisamente del tipo de persona que se preocupaba por los demás, las cosas eran muy diferentes en cuanto He Cheng entraba en la ecuación. Su mente siempre estaba enfocada en su persona sin importar cuántos compañeros hubiese en las misiones. Su prioridad siempreera él. Y precisamente por eso era que, aun tratando de mantener una aparente calma, por dentro estaba tan nervioso como el otro. Había estado a punto de verle morir frente a sus ojos dos veces, quizá tres, en un solo día. Y eso le había dejado tocado de algún modo. Apoyó la frente sobre el brazo que el otro aún mantenía allí, notando unas furtivas lágrimas salir también, apretándose fuertemente el labio tratando de no romper el silencio.</p><p>-¿Sabes que si descubren que estamos aquí no vamos a poder huir, ¿verdad? No nos quedan balas y tampoco fuerzas. No se si eso que has dicho antes sobre pelear si nos quedamos sin armas iba en broma pero, como es obvio, tampoco podemos enfrentarnos a alguien armado; mucho menos si vienen en grupo. -El pelinegro retiró el brazo observando el rostro cansado de su amigo. Con el dorso de la mano le secó las lágrimas. -Y si se les ocurre subirse a uno de estos como nosotros, nos verán. -Exponer de aquella manera la situación, de alguna manera, le hizo sentir un poco mejor; quizá porque lo que estaba haciendo en el fondo era empezar a asumir lo que seguramente terminaría pasando.</p><p>-Pues recemos para que sean subnormales y no se den cuenta nunca. -Resopló sabiendo que parecía un crío evadiendo la realidad de aquella manera, como si solo con desearlo aumentase las probabilidades de que eso pasara. -Y ya lo sé, lo había dicho más para consolarte que otra cosa. Pero lo de que eres fuerte y la pelea pendiente es verdad, todavía tienes que ganarme.</p><p>El moreno esgrimió una leve sonrisa como toda respuesta y dirigió su mirada el cielo detrás del albino, notando que ya había anochecido. A partir de aquel momento podía suceder dos cosas: Que se marchasen de una vez dándose por vencidos asumiendo que consiguieron escapar, o que terminasen encontrándoles y allí no solo acabaría su suerte, sino todo. Esas dos cosas se terminarían decidiendo en las siguientes horas hasta el amanecer, donde empezarían a ocupar sus puestos los primeros trabajadores. Suspiró, aún bastante nervioso por lo que pasaría, notando el agobio empezar a invadirle de nuevo ante la premisa de la larga y tortuosa espera. ¿Cómo describir la sensación de no saber si podrían o no ver el sol mañana? ¿De no saber en qué minuto de la noche alguien podría venir y pegarles un tiro a los dos? Si eso pasaba, tampoco volvería a ver a su hermano. -No quiero morir sin antes decirle a Tian lo del perro. -Dijo de pronto. -No quiero que crezca pensando que no me importaban sus sentimientos... -Aunque la decisión que tomó estuvo guiada por lo que hubiese sido mejor a la larga, se convenció a si mismo de que lo hizo también con el objetivo de empezar a hacerle ver cuanto antes que la vida era una mierda y que cualquier persona, incluso la más cercana, podía quitarte lo que más querías cuando menos te lo esperas. Si conseguía reforzar esa actitud, le ahorraría muchísimos problemas de apego en el futuro que no le permitirían evolucionar. -Soy una mierda de persona. -Resumió en voz alta todos sus pensamientos.</p><p>-Eres imbécil hasta el final. En serio, ¿cómo puedes ser tan gilipollas? -Le soltó como respuesta a su lamento. Cómo le molestaba esa actitud de no valorarse una mierda; algo que de vez en cuando solía ocurrirle y que, avergonzado de si mismo, le confesaba en raros momentos de debilidad, cuando había acumulado tanta mierda que las paredes de su aguante flaqueaban en su empeño de seguir en pie. -Mírame. -Le agarró la mandíbula con una mano acercándose hasta rozar su nariz con la contraria al ver que desviaba la mirada. -Puedes soltar ahora todo lo que te arrepientes de no haber hecho antes ciertas cosas, pero ni se te ocurra pensar que eres una mierda de persona. Vale que has hecho muchas tonterías por tu pequeño "retoño" y que tampoco eres la mejor persona cuando te dedicas a lo que tu padre "te obliga" a hacer. Y digo "te obliga" porque tampoco es que aceptaras trabajar para él y el señor Jian a punta de pistola; pero trata de irte, Cheng. Trata de llevarle la contraria, intenta tomar un nuevo rumbo por ti mismo y verás lo que pasa. -Le miró a los ojos en todo momento ahora que le miraba de vuelta. ¿Se habría pasado? Probablemente así era, pero le enervaba enormemente lo infeliz que sabía que era su amigo en el fondo, estando allí haciendo ese tipo de cosas que nada tenían que ver con lo que alguna vez deseó de niño para su yo del futuro. Y todo por su hermano. -¿Crees que un hijo de puta, una mierda de persona como tú dices, haría lo que tú haces por alguien más? Que... ¿tomaría la decisión de sacrificarse como tú por alguien que no fuera él mismo? Nadie se atreve a tomar ese tipo de decisiones, Cheng. Prácticamente nadie decide por sí mismo meterse en la boca del lobo. Y puede que estés pensando "Si me vi <em>obligado</em> a aceptar entonces no tiene mérito el haberme quedado". Mira, puede que vaya a contradecirme con lo que acabo de decir, pero siempre pudiste largarte y dejar que tu hermano ocupase tu puesto. Pero aquí estás, y no ha sido nadie sino tú mismo el que ha decidido quedarse. -Suavizó un poco su expresión, aunque seguía manteniendo su ceño levemente fruncido. -¿Cuántas personas crees que estarían dispuestas a pasar por un infierno con tal de proteger lo que ama?</p><p>El moreno se quedó mirándole sorprendido a la par que pensativo. Aquella última frase le hizo volver un año atrás, cuando trató de enseñarle una lección de vida a He Tian en aquel río: Si estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por proteger a quien quiere, entonces debía ser más fuerte y más inteligente que nadie. Solo así sería capaz de mantener cualquier promesa y todo lo que se propusiese de ahí en adelante. Parpadeó un par de veces volviendo a la realidad. Lo cierto era que más allá de sentirse agradecido por las palabras de aliento del contrario, le hizo gracia que, en su empeño por confortarle, hubiese pasado por alto las medidas que hubiese tomado su padre si se le hubiese ocurrido irse de casa con el objetivo de desligarse de su marcado destino. -¿Tu... hay algo de lo que te arrepientas de haber hecho? ¿O de no haber hecho?</p><p>-No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho. -Aseguró. -Pero sí que hay muchas cosas que desearía hacer antes de palmarla. -Se tumbó por completo sobre el cuerpo que tenía debajo como había hecho antes, quedándose pensativo. -Quiero vengarme de ciertas personas. Pero no se si seré capaz de hacerlo.</p><p>-¿Por qué no? -En lo que se refiere a tomar reprimendas físicas y entrar en acción, Qiu siempre era bastante decidido y directo, justo todo lo contrario a cuando tenía que enfrentarse a sus propios conflictos internos. Así que supuso que más que buscar pelea, darle una paliza a alguien y quedarse satisfecho por el desahogo físico, lo que buscaba era más bien alivio mental, diría que incluso espiritual. -Puedo acompañarte si así se te hace más fácil hacerlo. Si te han hecho daño entonces no me importará hacerlo incluso si no tengo pistola y tengo que matar con mis manos.</p><p>-No lo se... Creo que cuando llegue el momento y esté delante, no seré capaz de hacerlo. -Le dijo respondiendo a lo primero. -Si me acompañases... bueno, igual sí que me atrevo. Pero tampoco quiero que te ralles y luego te sientas mal o algo así; porque eso ya no sería trabajo, sería algo personal. No estaría justificado. -Si bien la presencia de su amigo era muchas veces el resorte que necesitaba para tomar ciertas decisiones arriesgadas, pero necesarias, no quería involucrarlo en ese tipo de cosas. Y menos si era por su culpa. -Olvídalo. Te avisaré si eso cuando llegue la ocasión.</p><p>He Cheng frunció el ceño ante eso último. -"Si eso..." Como hagas algo sin mi te vas a llevar la paliza de tu vida.</p><p>Qiu se rió por lo bajo. -¿A partir de ahora ya no podré ni ir a mear solo? ¿Tengo que avisarte? -Frotó la frente sobre el hombro del contrario en el que tenía apoyada su cabeza. Le agradaba que quisiese estar a su lado, después de todo, él era la única persona que toleraba cerca de sí. Y no solo toleraba su presencia, sino que la quería y la necesitaba. Desde el principio se habían llevado bien y habían sabido encajar. Ahora, tres años después, podía decir que incluso se entendían a la perfección. El que hubiesen acabado siendo amigos inseparables al final había sido cuestión de tiempo.</p><p>Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que el pelinegro lo rompió con un susurro. -Antes... nos los hemos cargado a todos. Allí arriba. -Dijo, refiriéndose al almacén del que tuvieron que saltar. Al final le era inevitable que aquellos pensamientos, como buitres, sobrevolaran su mente una y otra vez.</p><p>-Ya... pero eran ellos o nosotros. Y la elección es obvia, así que deja de comerte la cabeza, ¿vale? ¿O acaso hubieses preferido haberles dejado con vida? Si hubiésemos hecho eso igual yo estaría muerto. O tú. Entonces sí que no hubieses podido volver a ver a tu maldito crío. -Intentó apelar a por lo que sabía que lucharía. Volvió a apoyarse sobre sus antebrazos. -¿Hubieses preferido eso? ¿Acabar con el cuerpo lleno de agujeros aquí? ¿En esta mierda de sitio? Al menos ten la suficiente autoestima como para no querer palmarla en este basurero.</p><p>-No... No. -Respondió enseguida, sintiéndose rápidamente reconfortado. A pesar de que sus palabras no eran las más elegantes ni las más agraciadas, Qiu siempre sabía cómo hacerle sentir mejor. Así que a él le bastaban y le sobraban. Esta vez no desvió la mirada aunque tuviese la necesidad de hacerlo. Ahora que tenía sus ojos tan cerca, podía ver lo brillantes y refulgentes que eran debido a la luz de la luna y lo profundos que parecían ser de pronto. Por un momento le pareció ver a un lobo salvaje encima de él y no a su compañero de siempre. -¿Vas a atacarme? -Preguntó de pronto como si también hubiese seguido su línea de pensamientos, sin cambiar su expresión seria. Pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formase poco a poco al ver la cara que se le había quedado. Seguramente no fuese el momento de siquiera intentar bromear, pero necesitaba dejar de pensar en la situación en la que estaban. Así que decidió hacerle caso a su amigo y alejó aquellos pensamientos. De ese modo, decidió que si iban a morir allí mismo, preferiría pasar los últimos minutos disfrutando de las pequeñas tonterías y los jueguecitos que siempre se llevaban entre ellos y que, al final del día, eran de las pocas cosas que le hacían sacar una sonrisa. Se tapó la boca con los dedos para que no pensase que se estaba burlando de él o que no apreciaba todas y cada una de sus palabras.</p><p>-Tío, ¿qué coño dices? ¿A qué viene eso? -Aquello le pilló desprevenido y le dejó un tanto descolocado. -Sabes que yo nunca te atacaría. -¿Igual era porque estaba encima? ¿O porque parecía enfadado? -No estoy enfadado contigo ni nada, solo que me molesta cuando te empiezas a hundir tú solito en tu miseria. -Le explicó dándole un capirotazo en la frente. Cuando se fue a levantar la mano de He Cheng le sujetó uno de sus brazos evitando así que se quitase. Le miró de nuevo intentando descifrar lo que le pasaba. -¿Quieres que te ataque o qué? -Dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, sintiéndose enseguida bastante tonto por decir algo así e inexplicablemente nervioso, pero esta vez por motivos diferentes a los de hacía un rato. A decir verdad, ni él mismo sabía en qué sentido lo había dicho. O quizá sí.</p><p>-¿En qué estás pensando? -Se burló el pelinegro abiertamente al ver que, a su modo, le había seguido el juego. -Era una broma. Creí que ya estabas acostumbrado. -Antes, él había sido el primero en perder la calma, y ahora quería ser quien relajase el ambiente; si es que lo que iba a decir a continuación podría relajar al albino o a cualquiera en su situación. -Es solo que siempre me han llamado la atención tus ojos. -Dejó pasar unos prudentes segundos en los que había reinado un sepulcral silencio. Decidió entonces continuar. -A veces me recuerdas a un lobo. Uno de esos de las nieves, blancos. Sobre todo cuando peleas o te enfureces. En esos momentos es cuando más seguro y confiado me siento, porque en ese instante sé que no vas a perder. -No supo en qué momento la sinceridad había entrado en él, sigilosa, seductora... y se había adueñado de su retraído ser.</p><p>Qiu se quedó mirándole con la boca un poco abierta. Varias preguntas acudieron a su mente de golpe, pero por más que hizo el intento de ordenarlas, todas se empeñaron en querer salir, provocándole un breve <em>lapsus mental</em>. Aún apoyado sobre los antebrazos, dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo, apoyando la frente en su hombro. -¿Eso es lo que piensas cuando me ves? -Se rió nerviosamente. -...Tío... sí que me has dejado sin palabras. -Igual era por la posición de su cabeza pero la sangre no tardó en llegar hasta ella, notando un calor repentino en todo el rostro. -¿Así que te parezco un lobo? Bueno, eso es <em>cool</em>. Al menos no soy un maldito perro o un pequeño zorro. De hecho aquí el zorro eres tú, cabrón... -Siguió riéndose lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Notó la mano de Cheng ponerse sobre su cabeza mientras su pecho sufría pequeños espasmos por la carcajada que trataba de ahogar. Se volvió a tumbar encima sin perder la sonrisa. Podía retirarse a un lado y no molestar a Cheng con su peso, pero si éste no le había dicho nada hasta ahora, incluso le había retenido antes, supuso que también estaba cómodo en aquella posición.</p><p>Ninguno dijo nada más. Tan solo se limitaron a disfrutar de la compañía del contrario, notando en calor del cuerpo ajeno en medio de aquella fría noche, cada uno pensando en sus cosas o quizá en la misma, bajo la luna y bajo ningún otro foco más. Solo ella sería testigo del destino que les depararía antes del amanecer.</p><p>Cuando los dos creyeron que permanecerían en silencio el resto del tiempo. El mayor fue el que decidió romperlo de nuevo.</p><p>-Oye Qiu, si alguien tiene que matarme, prefiero que lo hagas tú. -Le dijo de pronto mientras miraba el cielo nocturno. -Si ahora nos siguiese quedando una bala y nos descubriesen, entonces hazlo tú.</p><p>-... -Le iba a reclamar la estupidez que acababa de decir, pero se paró a pensarlo mejor. En el fondo entendía por qué lo decía. De hecho, él sentía lo mismo. -Idiota, lo mismo va por ti. -Quiso hacerle saber. -¿Y si solo tenemos una bala qué? Yo no quiero verte morir.</p><p>-¿A suertes? -Sonrió a pesar de la seriedad en el trasfondo de la hipotética situación.</p><p>-A suerte mis cojones. Una buena solución sería ponemos uno al lado del otro, y uno de los dos aprieta el gatillo, de esa manera la bala pasará por ambas cabezas. Mira, así. -Se incorporó un poco juntando ambas mejillas dejando alineadas las sienes. Con su mano imitó la forma de una pistola y le apoyó el dedo índice en la otra sien para que tuviese una idea de a lo que se refería. Pero de un momento a otro, el roce de sus pieles le hizo ser demasiado consciente de la peligrosa cercanía. Tragó saliva notando que se le aceleraba el pulso, y ahora empezaba a preocuparse de que el otro lo llegase a notar.</p><p>Por un instante, el pelinegro se impresionó al ver que no había dudado en rozar ambas caras, pero no hizo nada para apartarse. Se quedó quieto, pudiendo sentir perfectamente la aceleración repentina en su ritmo cardíaco. Agarró la mano que aún mantenía sobre su sien y la retiró lentamente de su cabeza; seguidamente pasó sus propios dedos por la palma para entrelazar ambas manos, dejándolas apoyadas al lado de su rostro sobre el metal en el que yacían tumbados. Pero no fue hasta que notó el apretón que le dio Qiu, como correspondiendo el gesto, que su corazón no empezó a latir igual de rápido. Giró su cara hasta lo que la otra cabeza en su hombro le permitía, limitándose a pasar la nariz por su pómulo.</p><p>Qiu quiso interpretar aquel roce como una petición silenciosa. Quizá era él creyendo algo que no era, o quizá estaba siendo tan claro como el agua y él se quería empeñar en no verlo. Desde su posición, giró también la cara hacia el otro, juntando más las mejillas para llevar sus labios a ésta y empezar a arrastrarlos por su piel hasta llegar al borde de sus labios, donde se detuvo indeciso. Trató de controlar su respiración levemente acelerada y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a los de su amigo, rozándolos apenas. Estaba más nervioso que en cualquiera de sus arriesgadas misiones llevadas a cabo. Sus respiraciones ahora se entremezclaban provocando un agradable cosquilleo, y quiso más. Entrecerró los ojos juntándose más a él y ahora sí, notando lo carnosos que eran, junto a la calidez y la suavidad que les envolvía.<br/>
<br/>
El moreno estaba desesperándose un poco, quería que terminase de juntar sus labios de una vez. Se detuvo un segundo a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar por su mente y se sintió avergonzado. ¿Desde cuándo él tenía ese tipo de necesidades? Nunca se sintió llamado a hacer ese tipo de cosas con nadie. Ni siquiera cuando sus compañeras del instituto se le insinuaron en su momento descarada y estratégicamente ligeras de ropa.<em> "A la mierda" </em>pensó. Si existía la posibilidad de que no llegara a ver el día, entonces haría lo que quería y lo que, ahora se daba cuenta, había estado deseando desde hace tiempo. Le pasó la mano libre por la cabeza terminando de acortar él mismo la distancia. -Bésame ya. -Y juntó fuertemente ambas bocas para terminar encajando los labios.<br/>
<br/>
A Qiu no le hizo falta más. Correspondió aquel superficial beso notando que le iba a explotar el corazón. <em>"También me desea"</em>. Concluyó sintiéndose feliz. <br/>
<br/>
Empezaron a mover sus labios lentamente a pesar del furor que les recorría el cuerpo. Se probaron, se saborearon... Pero no era suficiente. Qiu empezó a acariciar con la punta de su lengua los labios ajenos como pidiendo permiso. Y el otro aceptó su petición sacando la suya propia para rozarla con la otra. Tras unos segundos, el albino finalmente introdujo la lengua en la boca de Cheng para seguir entrelazándose allí dentro. El frío que antes les envolvía había quedado totalmente obliterado por el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"¿Por qué no se siente extraño?" </em>pensó Qiu. ¿Por qué, aún a pesar de ser su primera vez enrollándose con alguien, sentía que no estaba simplemente desfogándose como había escuchado de las batallitas que contaban sus camaradas? ¿Esto era normal? ¿Era normal sentirse tan conectado con la otra persona? Si esto era liarse con alguien, no entendía cómo es que sus compañeros lo hacían con tantas chicas pudiendo solo tener a una. De verdad que no entendía cómo podían cansarse tan rápido de algo que, ahora estaba experimentando, se sentía tan jodidamente bien. En algún punto, había empezado a acariciar con el pulgar su mejilla y después la mandíbula, de ahí bajó por su cuello hasta uno de sus hombros, donde apretó con suavidad, tan solo queriendo sentirlo. Guiado por ese pensamiento, fue bajando la mano por el costado hasta llegar a su cintura y un poco más abajo, donde afirmó el agarre en el hueso de su cadera.<br/>
<br/>
He Cheng se estremeció un poco al notar la firmeza con la que le había sujetado. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo eso, pero podía jurar que ya le estaban empezando a doler los labios por la intensidad con la que se besaban. Abrió un poco los ojos para ver la expresión que estaría haciendo el otro, y no pudo quedar más satisfecho. No solo parecía estar disfrutándolo tanto como él, sino que lo estaba dando todo. Al verlo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara, pero intentó reprimirla para no romper el contacto. Ahora que le tenía tan cerca podía ver perfectamente el sonrojo que empañaba su rostro. Aunque él seguramente estaría igual o peor. Pero la sonrisa se le terminó yendo del todo cuando notó unos furtivos dedos sortear el borde de la camiseta negra, ajustada y elástica que llevaba como parte del uniforme de trabajo. En ese momento, vio a Qiu abrir también sus ojos y separarse mínimamente para intentar recuperar el aliento. Suspiró contra su boca volviendo a cerrar los párpados, quedando expectante ante lo que haría. Tras unos segundos, aún sin poder verle, sabía perfectamente que el peliblanco se le había quedado mirando sin apartar la mano del borde de su camiseta, como, de nuevo, pidiendo un silencioso permiso ante lo que quería hacer. Pero esta vez, decidió tomar él solo la decisión sin esperar respuesta alguna. Metió la mano entera por debajo de la propia tela, percibiendo la nerviosa palma como una llama a la que se estaba acercando demasiado. Dejó entonces salir un jadeo al notarla avanzar por sus abdominales.<br/>
<br/>
En cuanto escuchó ese jadeo que por poco no había sido un gemido, no pudo más. Volvió a besarle con ansias, devorando los finos labios para después, meterle la lengua hasta la garganta. Mientras, acariciaba con fuerza su bien marcado abdomen, queriendo subir un poco más. Fue entonces él quien dejó escapar un sonido grave desde su garganta que murió en ambas cavidades. Tuvo que volver a separarse porque sentía que se ahogaba si continuaba a ese ritmo. Aprovechó ese momento para detenerse a respirar un segundo, notando lo agitadas que estaba, no solo la suya, sino ambas respiraciones. Le miró a los ojos unos instantes, decidiendo retirar la mano de debajo de su ropa no sin antes aprovechar para arrastrarla por su torso hasta sacarla. Con esa misma mano le agarró la que tenía libre y la colocó sobre su pecho. -Mira cómo me tienes... -Resopló, sin saber si debía decir lo que estaba pensando, pero recordó rápidamente dónde estaban y por qué estaban allí y decidió que prefería ser un niñato torpe que un orgulloso imbécil. -Cheng... esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, por más ridículo que suene. Y... nunca he sentido nada parecido. Así que te voy a ser sincero: me da un mal rollo que te cagas el cagarla porque no sé muy bien qué hacer, y tampoco quiero que luego te arrepientas y no quieras volver a juntarte conmigo. -Suspiró. Rehuyendo de su mirada ahora él por lo avergonzado que se estaba sintiendo, como si el beso de antes no hubiese sido lo suficientemente bochornoso. -Así que no tengo ni puta idea de si es normal que se me vaya salir el jodido corazón del pecho, o el que quiera arrancarte la ropa. -Suspiró.<em> "Seguro que parezco un completo idiota"</em>. Aun así, decidió continuar. Total, ya no había marcha atrás, y desde luego, no quería arrepentirse en caso de no disponer más de una oportunidad como esa.<br/>
<br/>
El de abajo aún no se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en sus labios prácticamente desde que se rompió el contacto y empezó a hablar. <em>"¿De veras te pasa eso? ¿Por qué?"</em> Quiso preguntarle. Igual es porque como no lo había hecho nunca con nadie tenía miedo de salir con el orgullo herido si la otra persona le decía que lo había hecho mal o que directamente se burlara de su nula habilidad para besar. Que por otro lado, a él le había parecido excelente. -Continúa. -Cuando fuese su turno para hablar, respondería a lo que acababa de decir. La palma que aún estaba sobre su pecho salió de debajo de la contraria, notando en el proceso los fuertes pectorales para pasar a enredar los dedos entre las cortas hebras blancas esperando, ahora bastante intrigado por lo que diría. Por la cara que ponía, ya se podría imaginar lo que estaba pensando de sí mismo; después de todo, el ojigris no solía ser así de directo con lo que quería decir, y mucho menos, sincero. Ese más bien era su papel, razón por la cual a veces Qiu se quedaba parado sin saber qué decir, e incluso a veces se llegaba a molestar. Se mordió la mejilla por dentro queriendo soltar una carcajada, pero no quería que se lo tomase como si se estuviese burlando, ya era mucho por su parte que se estuviese esforzando tanto en expresarse. Pero le hacía gracia, le parecía tierno que alguien con su ruda apariencia tuviese toda la cara roja y el ceño profundamente fruncido, seguramente por la frustración de no encontrar las palabras correctas. No se lo diría, porque tampoco quería que se enfadase, aunque aquello más que un impedimento, a veces era un tentador aliciente.<br/>
<br/>
Qiu volvió a dirigirle la mirada. -Pero no te burles, que te conozco. -Volvió a suspirar para darse el valor que le faltaba. -Quiero que sepas que si en vez de tú, hubiese tenido otro compañero y hubiésemos acabado haciendo esta misma misión, esto no habría pasado. Por muy asustados y por muy cerca de la muerte que estemos, esto solo ha pasado porque eres tú y solo tú. -Le punteó con el dedo el pecho. -Y tampoco sé si es normal que me falte el puto aire cuando te acercas demasiado. Y ya no me estoy refiriendo solo a ahora, no. -Chasqueó la lengua sin saber cómo continuar. -Mira, te lo voy a decir directamente y ya. Joder qué difícil es esto. -"<em>Y tener esta erección de tres pares de cojones no me está ayudando en nada a pensar"</em>. -Cheng, desde hace aproximadamente un año que me lleva pasando. No sabes lo insoportable que es cuando estamos en los vestidores del gimnasio y te veo con solo la toalla enrollada en tu cintura. Mierda. -De solo recordarlo se le estaba empezando a poner más dura de lo que se la había dejado el beso. -Igual te parece asqueroso, pero cuando te quitas la ropa sudada, el olor que emana tu cuerpo, me enciende que no veas. De hecho, en más de una ocasión he tenido que meterme en los baños para hacerme una paja. -Se rió de medio lado ante la confesión, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Una cosa era contarle eso a cualquier otra persona y otra radicalmente opuesta, decírselo a la cara de la persona causante de ello. -¿Qué tienes que decir... ante todo eso? -Entendía perfectamente que le rechazase ahora que sabía lo que pensaba de él, al menos en ese sentido. -Si vas a rechazarme entonces hazlo ya y no me vengas con gilipolleces de "no lo se" o "es que tengo que pensarlo".<br/>
<br/>
¿Rechazarle? ¿O sea que aquello había sido una confesión? Ahora se encontraba doblemente sorprendido. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al rostro, tratando de tapar el incipiente sonrojo. No tenía ni idea de que Qiu se sintiese de esa manera al respecto. Jamás en este último año había notado indicio alguno que le llevase a pensar que se sentía atraído por él. Pero por lo que decía, parecía que se esforzaba en ocultarlo. Ahora podía entender por qué desaparecía en cuanto entraban con el grupo de compañeros a las duchas para asearse después del entrenamiento o de alguna misión. Como no podía mirarle debido a la posición que había adquirido, se limitó a acariciarle el pelo y a pasar su dedo pulgar por el dorso de la mano que aún tenían entrelazadas, sin haberse soltado en ningún momento. -Primero de todo, ni de coña voy a salir huyendo de ti por mucho que me digas o por muchas putadas que me hagas, ¿vale? Eso tenlo bien claro. No vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí, por mucho que a veces me quieras reventar la cabeza contra el bordillo cuando te enfadas conmigo. Así que no tengas miedo de cagarla. Ya tienes que haberla jodido mucho para que yo me arrepienta de haberme juntado contigo, en serio. Segundo. No. No es muy normal que me quieras quitar la ropa y tampoco que te pongas así por verme en los vestidores. Tampoco es normal que te falte al aliento cuando me acerco tanto a tu cuerpo... Creo que estás enfermo. -Le vio incorporarse de golpe y pudo ver su rostro contraerse. Seguro que pensaba que le estaría llamando enfermo por sentirse atraído por otro hombre... Pero eso es lo que había buscado. -Y conozco bien esa enfermedad porque yo también la padezco. Se le llama "estar enamorado", imbécil. -Tiró de su nuca hacia abajo para volver a juntar sus labios. -¿Crees que yo no estoy igual? ¿Ahora eres insensible o qué? Deberías estar notando lo dura que la tengo ahora mismo. Estás tumbado encima de mi con esa maldita expresión de éxtasis ¿y pretendes que me quede igual? No soy de piedra. Y eso tampoco quiere decir que si cualquiera esté donde estás tú, me vaya a pasar lo mismo. De hecho, todo lo contrario, me asquearía; por eso nunca he buscado hacer esto con nadie. No eres al único al que le ocurre exactamente lo mismo, por ser tú. -Le pasó a acariciar la nuca. -Y no negaré que también he pensado en ti algunas noches...<br/>
<br/>
Si antes no sabía cómo ordenar sus pensamientos para comunicarse de manera efectiva, ahora tenía un colapso mental (y corporal). Pasó los labios por su cuello tratando de calmarse. Pero se dio por vencido al ver que seguía sin encontrar las palabras. Así que solo se le ocurrió decirle el símil que acudió a su cabeza como un resumen de lo que sentía. -Eres peor que el enemigo. Me acabas de matar y de ti no me puedo defender. -Escuchó enseguida la risa de su amigo que ya no se esforzaba ni en susurrar. -¡No te burles de mí! Eres imposible... -Le mordió el cuello aprovechando que lo tenía frente a él. -Estoy caliente por tu jodida culpa, mierda. Eres lo peor. -Queriendo desviar la atención de alguna manera, preguntó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, aunque realmente quería saberlo. <strong>-</strong>¿Queda mucho para que amanezca? -Ambos tenían el mismo reloj de pulsera proporcionaba la organización, pero sinceramente pasaba de verlo por sí mismo. En ese momento prefería que se lo dijera el otro. -Dime que no queda mucho...<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
-No queda mucho. -Dijo mirando su reloj.<br/>
<br/>
-Ahora dime la verdad... -Frunció el ceño ante la posible broma.<br/>
<br/>
-No queda mucho. En serio. -Cuanto más se acercaran a la hora del amanecer, más aumentaban sus probabilidades de sobrevivir aquella noche. -¿Crees que aún estén por aquí? Hace rato que no oigo nada.<br/>
<br/>
-No creo. Pero no quiero arriesgarme a bajar y encontrármelos por el camino o en alguna de las salidas.<br/>
<br/>
-Vale. -Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.<br/>
<br/>
En ese lapso de tiempo, ambos se dedicaron a pensar y repasar todo lo que había pasado ese día y, especialmente, la conversación de antes.<br/>
<br/>
-¿Estás despierto? -Preguntó Qiu en medio del silencio envuelto en el espesor de la noche. Al no obtener respuesta supuso que habría caído rendido, más por agotamiento que por verdadero sueño. Aún así, decidió dejar en el aire aquellas palabras en las que también había estado pensando. -Quiero que sepas que esta es una de las cosas de las que me hubiese arrepentido de no hacer antes de morir. -Finalmente cerró sus ojos, abandonándose al cansancio.<br/>
<br/>
Lo que tuviese que pasar hasta la seis de la mañana, pasaría. Y nadie podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo único que sabían con certeza era que pasara lo que pasara, estarían juntos.<br/>
<br/>
Aquella había sido la primera vez que tuvieron miedo de la muerte. Quizá por sí mismos, quizá por el otro. Lo que no podían saber era que acabarían acostumbrándose a ese estilo de vida que tan poco halagüeño se les antojaba.<br/>
<br/>
Y así, un moreno y un albino de 21 y 19 años respectivamente, compartieron su primer beso. Lo que no podían saber era que no iba a ser el último.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hice un par de fanarts del capítulo (Abrir en una nueva ventana para ver en tamaño original):</p><p> </p><p>  <br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Older (parte 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(10 años después)</p><p>Dos hombres corrían por aquella zona portuaria al atardecer como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, literalmente hablando. ¿Qué había salido mal? Por su parte, absolutamente nada. Su objetivo era entregar la mercancía y recibir el pago en efectivo en ese momento. Algo tan simple y rápido que tendría que haber salido rodado, se torció en cuanto fue el turno del otro grupo cumplir con su parte del intercambio. Tampoco es que fuese una sorpresa, después de todo, jamás tenían que descartar que ese tipo de situaciones se llegasen a dar. Y por desgracia, solía pasar más veces de las que deseaban.</p><p>-¡Estoy hasta la polla! -Gritó el peliblanco, bastante harto ya de tener que estar presente cuando eso pasaba. Y aunque no lo estuviese, también se enfadaría si fuese algún compañero el que estuviese allí y luego se lo terminase contando; pero al menos no tendría que lidiar él mismo con el problema y todo el cambio de planes que suponía el que una de las partes rompiese el trato.</p><p>El compañero a su lado resopló estando bastante de acuerdo con el otro, sin decir nada, limitándose a seguir corriendo mientras buscaba con la mirada algún atajo por el que meterse para llegar hasta la salida lo antes posible. De haber estado en la parte norte, la cual conocía bastante bien, podría guiarse perfectamente. Pero el punto de encuentro había sido en otro sitio y ninguno tenía idea de dónde estaban. Se escondieron tras unos enormes contenedores asomándose sólo para disparar y ganar algo de tiempo. -¿No tienes una especie de déjà vu?</p><p>-Prácticamente desde que hemos puesto un pie en este sitio. -Sonrió de medio lado sin mirarle mientras se detenía un segundo a recargar el arma con los cargadores que, esta vez sí, llevaban de repuesto. -Es que no puto aprenden. ¿Tanto cuesta hacer las cosas bien? Te damos la mercancía, nos das el dinero, y fin. Buenas relaciones y todos contentos. -Volvió a sacar media cabeza junto a su brazo para disparar y darle en el brazo a uno. -Pues no. Vamos a hacerlo difícil. Creo que todavía no se han enterado de que los que acaban perdiendo siempre son ellos. <em>"Dame tu lealtad y serás recompensado, traicióname y la muerte no será el peor de tus escenarios"</em>. ¿Era algo así el lema del viejo Jian?</p><p>-Algo así. Además si lo supieran... -Se cubrió tras haberse tomado unos segundos de más en apuntar a uno que intuía estaba tras una caseta escondido, acertándole en mitad de la frente cuando se asomó para dispararle. -Si lo supieran, no seguirían haciéndolo. ¿No crees? Creo que lo único que saben el resto de organizaciones es que siempre que se meten con nuestro grupo acaban peor de lo que planeaban. Aún así, siguen intentándolo. -Se quedó callado tratando de escuchar si los estallidos de pólvora se escuchaban más cerca para ejecutar otro tipo de plan, o no. Pero al parecer habían dejado de sonar.</p><p>-Si yo fuera el líder pondría algo más corto y directo, como: "Piss me off and I'll fuck your ass". -Se rió de su propia ocurrencia. Notando también que habían dejado de disparar, miró a su compañero, quien le devolvió una mirada interrogante. Estuvo tentado a mirar, pero seguramente eso era lo que estarían esperando. Así que sin dudarlo más, le dio un toque en el brazo a He Cheng para que le siguiera sin hacer ruido.</p><p>Empezaron a retroceder con sus armas al frente vigilando que no les fuesen a seguir. Pero tan pronto el moreno se giró para ver qué tenían detrás, allí estaban. Abrió los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa, reaccionando en un parpadeo empujando al otro con fuerza con su propio cuerpo para ponerle a cubierto de manera un tanto brusca. -¡Mierda! -Maldijo mientras escuchaba los ruidos metálicos que hacían las balas al chocar cobra las paredes de los containers. Si sacaba el brazo para contraatacar, había una alta probabilidad de que se lo acribillasen. Por lo poco que pudo ver, eran unos tres los que estaban al frente, lo que significaba que él resto se habría quedado donde estaban antes. Era cuestión de tiempo que les rodeasen.</p><p>Qiu se mantenía agachado y en silencio, limitándose a sacar solamente la mano para disparar a ciegas a la vez que miraba hacia delante vigilando si venían los otros. Se levantó y se acercó más al pelinegro sin dejar su tarea visual. -Cheng, vamos a deshacernos también de los tres que están delante. No hay otra. Así tendremos tiempo para huir en su dirección. Nos daría los segundos de ventaja que necesitamos.</p><p>-No. No podemos saltarnos tantas veces el protocolo. -Y ese era el motivo por el que todavía seguían allí, prefiriendo huir en vez de tratar de quitárselos del medio como sería normal en el caso de una persecución como la que ellos estaban sufriendo. Por desgracia, no podían matarles. Había una nueva pauta en el susodicho "protocolo" que había sido instaurada el año pasado y debían tenerlo muy presente todos y cada uno de los miembros, por eso se les recordaba una y otra vez durante los entrenamientos y antes de cada misión. De entre todo el conjunto de normas sobre cómo comportarse según la situación en la que se encontrasen, esa nueva norma era precisamente la que se les hacía tan absurdamente difícil de cumplir a todos. El resumen es que no debían matar a nadie que perteneciese a un grupo de interés para la propia organización a menos que fuese inminente tu propia muerte. Es decir, que no podían atacar activamente a nadie que el señor Jian considerase como "contacto de interés" por mucho que estuvieran persiguiéndoles como era el caso. Pero claro, "a menos que fuese inminente tu propia muerte" significaba en el mundillo en el que trabajaban, que las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo o un balazo en la pierna no era suficientemente próximo a la muerte como para romper esa regla. Más bien se refería a situaciones en las que estás siendo apuntado con un arma de fuego cargada a unos metros concretos y situaciones similarmente extremas. Como era obvio, muchos miembros morían a causa de querer seguir esta norma a raja tabla, algo que siempre se comentaba despectivamente (hacia sus superiores) y a escondidas, entre los subordinados.</p><p>-¡A la mierda el protocolo! Estamos prácticamente rodeados y no pienso dejar que esta vez tomes tú la decisión que te llevó precisamente a salir del meollo a costa de una bala en el gemelo. -De solo recordar lo histérico que se puso cuando le vio caer al suelo con la pierna llena de sangre, hacía que le ardiese la suya propia. Aunque luego Cheng se burló de él por casi haber golpeado a los enfermeros del hospital privado al que acudió con él en brazos.</p><p>El pelinegro miró la Beretta 92 que tenía entre las manos. No dijo nada, pensando que, al menos esta vez, tenía razón. -No vamos a gastar más balas al azar con la intención de darle a alguien. Vamos a hacerlo bien. Yo, fuego de cobertura; tú usa el puño americano. -Sin mediar más palabra, se giró sobre sí mismo disparando al hombre que había empezado a acercárseles por el flanco. Una vez su cuerpo cayó al suelo, sacó medio cuerpo fuera para empezar a disparar ininterrumpidamente a los dos que quedaban.</p><p>Por su parte, Qiu sacó del bolsillo trasero el arma defensiva poniéndosela rápidamente. Tan pronto vio a su compañero empezar el tiroteo, salió por el otro lado de la caja metálica que había estado cubriéndoles para lanzarse contra el que tenía más cerca. El tipo no dudó en usar la pistola en cuanto le vio corriendo hacia él, pero lo esquivó dando dos pasos en zigzag tratando de no dejarse fijar por el arma. Cuando llegó hasta él tras dos disparos fallidos, le agarró la muñeca con fuerza apartando a un lado el brazo alejando así el cañón de sí mismo, y seguidamente, le propinó un puñetazo en la sien con el metálico objeto, dejándole en el suelo prácticamente K.O. Se agachó tomándole del pelo para evitar que se moviese mientras le daba dos golpes más en el cráneo. Cuando vio que ya no se movía, se levantó para ver al otro miembro de la banda con la que hasta ayer tenían tratos, caer también pesadamente al suelo creando un charco de sangre a su alrededor.</p><p>-Vámonos, corre. Vienen por allá. -Y así era. Aunque aún estaban un poco lejos, no había tiempo que perder. En su huida, se fueron acercando a la zona marina donde se podían ver los barcos oscilar levemente por el viento que tan común era en las zonas marinas o cercanas al mar. He Cheng divisó a lo lejos un yate que parecía estar a punto de zarpar. Y tuvo una idea. -¡Qiu! ¡¿Confías en mí?! -Le gritó al no escucharse ni siquiera a si mismo debido al silbido del viento en sus oídos por culpa de la velocidad a la que iban.</p><p>-¡Eso ni se pregunta, dale! -Le hizo un gesto con el brazo para indicarle que iba a seguirle. Giró la cabeza un momento para disparar un par de veces a los que les seguían, pero la distancia que habían conseguido poner entre medias hacía difícil tanto acertarles como ser acertado.</p><p>El moreno, sin perder de vista el bote, bajó primero por una larga escalera de metal que conectaba la plataforma portuaria con el muelle en el que estaban estacionados varios barcos privados de gran tamaño. Una vez en la pasarela principal observó con frustración cómo empezaba a zarpar. -¡Corre más rápido! ¡Vamos a saltar a ese barco que acaba de salir! -Le comunicó sus planes.</p><p>-Joder. ¡Vale! -Le siguió, intentando mover sus piernas más rápido si es que era posible, notando que le empezaban a arder los músculos. Giraron a la derecha entrando en un muelle secundario donde se podía ver al final de éste el bote del que hablaba Cheng. Sin bajar la velocidad, sortearon a varias personas vestidas de etiqueta que esperaban al lado de sus respectivas embarcaciones privadas, las cuales soltaron varias maldiciones al estar a punto de caer al agua. Cuando quedaba la mitad del trayecto para llegar al final, giró un segundo la cabeza como había hecho antes, para comprobar cuán lejos estaban los otros. Chasqueó la lengua al ver que acababan de entrar en el mismo pasillo que ellos. Apuntó con su pistola al grupo haciendo que las personas que estaban allí se agachasen gritando asustadas. <em>"Mierda. Si no hubiese tantas personas por el medio esto sería como lanzar una bola con todos los bolos en fila"</em>.</p><p>Cuando solo quedaban unos pocos metros, el moreno se inclinó levemente hacia delante tratando de aumentar la velocidad. Sin parar un segundo, se impulsó desde el borde saltando hacia las escaleras de embarque que el propio barco llevaba incorporadas en la popa. Cuando se consiguió agarrar, se giró rápidamente tendiéndole el brazo libre a su amigo. -¡Salta ahora!</p><p>También cogiendo el impulso del borde, saltó con el brazo extendido sin tener la total certeza de que fuese a llegar. Afortunadamente, se pudo agarrar a su mano, aunque por poco, pues era lo único a lo que había podido sujetarse. Con la mitad del cuerpo en el agua, se impulsó con sus brazos para agarrarse también a las escalerillas mientras subían rápidamente, no sin antes disparar un par de veces más ahora que veía que se habían quedado en el borde del muelle y era casi imposible darle a cualquier persona ajena a la disputa. Llegaron por fin a la lujosa y espaciosa cubierta, percatándose que eran el centro de atención de los hombres y mujeres que estaban en aquella zona bebiendo y comiendo lo que parecían ser aperitivos mientras un grupo de músicos seguían tocando a pesar de que también les estaban mirando. Se quedaron un segundo recuperando el aliento. -¡¿Qué?! -Le estaba empezando a poner nervioso que no parasen de mirarles mientras cuchicheaban entre sí con esas miradas asustadas. Sabía que tenían todo el derecho del mundo a reaccionar así, pero eso no evitaba que le molestase; y más cuando acababan de salir de una situación de máximo estrés. De pronto, y de entre todas las personas, una chica de pelo corto y bien recogido se les acercó con paso decidido. -¿Qué? -Preguntó ahora en voz baja, un tanto sorprendido de que alguien se les hubiese acercado, guardando su arma por si acaso.</p><p>-¿Quiénes sois? Parecéis sacados de una película de acción. -Les dijo como si nada, apoyando una mano en su barbilla mientras les examinaba de arriba a abajo con todo el descaro. -Vais armados. ¿Vais a atracar el barco? Os aviso que tenemos personal de seguridad y no llegaríais muy lejos. -Les dijo convencida.</p><p>-¿Y tú quién eres, niña? Mejor vete por donde has venido. Y si hubiésemos querido robar esto, ya lo hubiésemos hecho, ¿no crees? ¿O ves lógico que los atracadores se quedan aquí mirando? -Le miró fijamente sabiendo lo que imponía su seria presencia, aprovechando aquello para que se largase.</p><p>-Soy la novia del dueño del barco. -Sonrió. -Yo creo que tengo derecho para interrogaros, ¿no?</p><p>-¡Mei! -Otra chica, que al parecer era amiga de la primera, se acercó también. -Te estábamos buscando. ¿Quiénes son tus invitados? No los había visto antes por aquí ¿Por qué no nos presentas? -Preguntó sonriéndoles con coquetería a los hombres que había interceptado de lejos y que, ahora que les tenía delante, parecían tan intimidantes a la par que atractivos.</p><p>Antes de que Qiu siguiese respondiendo de esa manera y aquella chica, con toda la potestad sobre su propiedad privada, les terminase echando de allí en ese momento, decidió hablar él. -No haremos nada, no se preocupe. Nos estaban persiguiendo y por desgracia esta ha sido la única salida que nos quedaba. Nos disculpamos por haber irrumpido de esta manera en su propiedad. Sin embargo, y si no es mucha molestia, nos gustaría que nos dejase quedarnos hasta que el barco esté lo suficientemente cerca de la costa como para poder llegar a salvo hasta tierra firme. -Hizo una reverencia apoyando la mano en la cabeza a Qiu para que también se inclinase.</p><p>-Oh, ¡pero qué amable! No te preocupes. Qué poco cuesta ser amable... -Sonrió aún más mirando con toda la intención al albino, quien se incorporaba en ese momento de la forzosa muestra de respeto. -Acompañadnos a la proa, allí os presentaré a mi novio.</p><p>Tras esa breve conversación y sin más preguntas por parte de la chica, lo cual agradecían, se encaminaron los cuatro hacia la parte frontal del barco. Durante el camino, varias mujeres se les acercaron rodeándoles con curiosidad. Les ofrecieron aperitivos y bebidas, pero lo rechazaron todo amablemente. Bueno, amablemente el pelinegro; Qiu se limitó a ignorar las risitas y los obvios coqueteos dirigidos a ambos, deseando salir ya de allí. Hasta ese momento no se habían detenido a observar el navío en el que estaban, pero resultaba que se hallaban sobre un mega yate de lujo de tres plantas con un helipuerto en el último piso y una piscina en el segundo. En aquel momento de la noche, según les habían comentado, se estaba llevando a cabo una elegante fiesta privada con amigos y conocidos de los dueños. Una vez allí y tras haber conocido al susodicho dueño, Mei les ofreció pasar dentro sabiendo perfectamente que deseaban menos bullicio. Sin embargo, en cuanto dieron unos pocos pasos, escucharon unos gritos, y seguidamente, unos disparos. Se giraron para ver qué estaba pasando y vieron a unos tipos armados que acababan de subirse gracias a las motos de agua en las que se habían acercado. Tan pronto estuvieron en la cubierta, lanzaron tiros al aire provocando que todo el mundo a su alrededor se agachase atemorizado, exigieron entonces saber dónde estaban, precisamente, ellos dos.</p><p>-Joder, son los de antes. Pues al menos vais a comeros la mala hostia que llevo encima. -Empezó a hablar para sí mismo mientras volvía a sacar la pistola del cinturón, comprobando el cargador para ver cuántas balas le quedaban. -Acabemos con esto ya. -Cuando empezó a caminar hacia ellos, bastante harto de todo ya, un tirón en su hombro le hizo retroceder.</p><p>-Ni se te ocurra. -Le advirtió He Cheng mientras, con ese mismo agarre, le colocaba delante de él para empezar a caminar rápidamente hacia el amplio porche, donde estaban las primeras butacas con mesitas cuadradas a ambos lados de la entrada y que luego se extendían de forma dispersa hacia la parte más frontal de la cubierta. Llevó con ellos también a la dueña del yate y a su amiga, quienes eran las únicas que no habían salido corriendo, aunque pareciesen estar igual de asustadas que el resto.</p><p>-¡¿Qué?! Oye, ¿no confías en mi puntería o qué? -Le preguntó bastante molesto el peliblanco, aunque dejándose guiar igualmente.</p><p>Una vez dentro, el mayor dirigió a la mujer de pelo corto. -Señoritas, lleven con ustedes a cuanta más gente mejor a los pisos de arriba. ¿Entendido? Así no correrán ningún peligro. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, no se preocupen. Vamos. -Le empujó la espalda suavemente pero con firmeza y se giró hacia su amigo. -No es por ti, es por la gente. Si alguien se te pone en medio, ¿qué? Ahora mismo están asustados y la gente bajo presión hace tonterías, o lo que es peor, locuras. Llamaremos su atención desde aquí para que nos sigan por dentro; es donde menos gente hay. -Y sin esperar respuesta por parte del contrario, más bien sabiendo que estaría de acuerdo con su plan, volvió a donde estaban antes; pero cuando estuvo a punto de gritar, Qiu apareció a su lado, adelantándosele.</p><p>-¡Eh, gilipollas! ¡Venid a comernos los huevos hijos de puta! -Soltó, para tomar de la muñeca a su compañero quien se había quedado mirándole sorprendido, echando a correr hacia la entrada. -¡Tenía ganas de soltarles eso! ¡Vamos!</p><p>Y efectivamente, así quedaron expuestos causando su inmediata persecución. Entraron al interior traspasando el umbral de la puerta principal que estaba abierta de par en par para permitir el flujo de invitados. Nada más entrar, se encontraron con un gran salón en el que en su parte derecha había mesas bajas rodeadas de puffs y al fondo de la misma parte, una barra. A la izquierda había una escalerilla de caracol. Decidieron seguir recto.</p><p>Antes de pasar por al lado de la barra del final del salón, se giraron un segundo para ver si les seguían, y al ver que sí, volvieron a girarse para entrar en el pasillo donde únicamente había una solitaria puerta en mitad de éste. Inoportunamente, se abrió en ese momento, dejando salir a un grupo de camareros que se dirigieron en fila hacia la misma dirección en la que ellos corrían. Les pasaron por al lado causando que alguna bandeja que otra se cayese al suelo, terminando por caerse todas en cuanto los otros pasaron casi por encima de los empleados. Tras abandonar el largo pasillo y con una bandeja en la mano de las que habían tirado y que Qiu aprovechó para recoger del suelo, éste se giró para utilizarla como escudo improvisado en cuanto escuchó los disparos. Ahora que se encontraban en un gran comedor con largas mesas colocadas perpendicularmente a la dirección en la que iban, aprovecharon para saltar sobre la primera para agacharse y empezar a caminar rápidamente entre estas hasta la salida del comedor. Justo cuando iban a salir de uno de los pequeños pasillos que había entre medio de las mesas, uno de los enemigos apareció en la salida apuntándoles con su arma.</p><p>-Se os acabó la suerte. -Y disparó.</p><p>Pero gracias al acero inoxidable de la bandeja de camarero que el albino vio oportuno coger, pudo desviar la bala y se abalanzó sobre aquel tipo con ella, haciéndole un brutal placaje para dejarle inconsciente en cuanto se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. -Una mierda.</p><p>He Cheng se puso delante del otro, empujándole por el hombro mientras empezaba a disparar a los otros que venían. -A la izquierda. -Giraron en esa dirección entrando por otro pasillo con varias puertas cerradas y una abierta al final de éste. Entraron rápidamente, y él se quedó en la puerta ejerciendo fuerza sobre la manivela para evitar que entrasen. -¡Trae una silla! -Le gritó a su compañero.</p><p>Éste tomó una de las que estaban alrededor de una mesa de póker y se acercó para atrancarla. -Esto durará una mierda pero nos dará unos segundos. Además nos servirá para no gastar tantas balas en guardarnos las espaldas. -Salieron de allí llegando a parar al mismo sitio del principio: la parte trasera del yate. Pero antes de siquiera decidir qué hacer, otro grupo apareció desde el lateral derecho corriendo hacia ellos; seguramente se habrían quedado vigilando la zona exterior y acababan de ser informados por los compañeros que se habían dedicado a perseguirles hasta ahora.</p><p>-Nos van a rodear. -Le dijo con obviedad Qiu en voz baja mientras retrocedían hasta la barandilla del barco. Apretó fuertemente el metal mirando de reojo a su compañero.</p><p>El pelinegro le miró de vuelta, dirigiendo disimuladamente su mirada al oscuro mar que tenían debajo, y de nuevo, de vuelta a los grisáceos ojos claros. Y asintió.</p><p>No hicieron falta más palabras. Se giraron, y en un parpadeo, saltaron por la borda cayendo al agua.</p><p>-¿Dónde están? -el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo se acercó a paso rápido hasta sus tres hombres que se dedicaban a disparar al espeso mar. -¿Los habéis matado?</p><p>-Se han tirado. Pero le hemos dado a uno. Con suerte se desangrará en el mar hasta morir. Y tampoco creo que en medio de esta oscuridad encuentren tierra firme, así que también es muy probable que se mueran por agotamiento.</p><p>-Bien. -Sonrió satisfecho. Retirándose de allí con el resto de subordinados. Pero alguien le llamó la atención con un grito, acercándose a él. Se puso en guardia, pero al ver que era una mujer normal y corriente, se relajó. -¿Qué quiere? Nuestra misión ha acabado. Nos retiramos. Sentimos las molestias. -Comentó sin mirarla mientras retomaba el rumbo.</p><p>-¡Eh! ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos? -Mei se acercó sin temor hasta aquel intimidante hombre. -¿Qué les habéis hecho?</p><p>-Se han largado. Eran gentuza indeseable, así que con suerte morirán antes de que lleguen a ninguna parte.</p><p>La mujer le miró aterrada mientras le veía marchar. Fue corriendo hasta la barandilla intentando ver inútilmente más allá del manto nocturno. No solía equivocarse con la impresión que se llevaba de las personas la primera vez que trataba con ellas. Y podía decir esta vez, con total seguridad, que ellos no eran unas malas personas. Más allá de lo que sus distantes actitudes quisiesen aparentar. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, deseando sinceramente que estuviesen bien.</p><p>...</p><p>N/A: Deus ex machina sobre el acero inoxidable de las bandejas parando las balas xD (No tengo ni idea de si eso es acaso posible)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Older (parte 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tras dos kilómetros nadando sin parar tratando de mantenerse a flote a pesar del agotamiento que cada vez se hacía más patente, llegaron, de alguna manera, hasta una playa un tanto alejada de la luminaria de la ciudad. Se arrastraron por la orilla hasta alejarse lo justo y necesario para que el agua no tocara más sus empapados cuerpos, y se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre la arena. Durante el primer minuto se limitaron a hacer llegar a sus pulmones la falta de aire provocada por el incesante nado.</p><p>-Eh... ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó primero Qiu, girando la cabeza hacia aquel que yacía a su lado.</p><p>-He estado mejor... -Le respondió con la voz ahogada por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. </p><p>-Joder, casi la palmamos. <em>-"Otra vez". </em>Finalizó en su mente.</p><p>-Sí...</p><p>Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando únicamente sus agitadas respiraciones. De forma repentina, Qiu se empezó a reír, provocando que el otro girase la cabeza para mirarle ahora él. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?</p><p>-Que un día como hoy hace diez años nos pasó exactamente lo mismo. -Miró el mismo cielo igual de estrellado bajo el que alguna vez esperaron pacientes al destino como un verdugo o como un redentor. -La vida a veces es tan increíblemente precisa que da miedo.</p><p>-Así que te has acordado. -Sonrió observando su perfil. -En situaciones como esta me pregunto si realmente existen las casualidades. -Respiró profundamente, ahora más recompuesto y con el ritmo cardíaco más estable.</p><p>-Supongo que yo soy de los que creen que, al final, todo pasa por algo. Y claro que me he acordado, no esperaba menos de un día como hoy. -Dijo sonriendo de nuevo, como orgulloso del resultado final de aquel día.</p><p>He Cheng se quedó pensando en sus palabras. -Quien sabe, quizá lo que acabe de pasar tenga algún sentido. Pero no lo sabremos hasta que llegue el momento. -Volvió la vista hacia el cielo. -¿Debería decir "feliz aniversario"?</p><p>-No hace falta. Tampoco quiero que cada año tengamos que pasar por esto para celebrarlo, ¿no? A este paso no llegaremos ni siquiera al que viene.</p><p>-No sé... No me importaría pasar una y mil veces por delante de la muerte si tú vienes conmigo. -Cerró los ojos notando las extremidades adoloridas ahora que empezaban a desentumecerse del frío que les había calado hasta los huesos mientras nadaban en las frías aguas.</p><p>Qiu volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarle, esta vez con una expresión seria. Decidió girarse de costado para verle mejor. -Solo si prometes seguir cubriendo mi espalda el resto de mi vida.</p><p>El pelinegro volvió a abrir los ojos girando su rostro de nuevo hacia él. Gracias a que la luna salió de detrás las nubes tras las que estaba escondida, su luz dibujó sus siluetas, pudiendo verse un poco mejor mutuamente.</p><p>-No te queda ser cursi. -Le dijo como toda respuesta.</p><p>-Lo sé, se me da mejor esto. -Se incorporó sobre su antebrazo izquierdo para inclinarse sobre el rostro contrario, plantándole un beso sobre los fríos labios. Le besó con pasión mientras la acariciaba el rostro con su mano derecha. Le amaba tanto. -Feliz aniversario. -Le susurró separándose mínimamente. -Te prometo que dentro de diez años será más tranquilito. -Se levantó, no sin esfuerzo, tendiéndole la mano izquierda para que hiciese lo mismo.</p><p>-Básicamente porque seremos tan viejos que no podremos ni levantar un arma. -Aceptó su ayuda levantándose también, pero cuando fue a soltar su mano vio una mancha negra teñir la camiseta donde estaba su hombro. -¡Te han dado! ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? -Se quitó la camiseta rompiéndola por la mitad no sin antes haber ejercido fuerza extra, después de todo el tejido de sus uniformes era mucho más resistente que la media de tejidos normales. Se acercó a él "vendándole" con ésta el hombro y apretando con fuerza el improvisado parche. -Bueno, algo detendrá el sangrado. Pero no es bueno que la herida esté en contacto con la humedad tanto rato. Vámonos.</p><p>El mencionado se miró el hombro derecho. -Ah... Con el frío se me habían empezado a dormir las extremidades y se me había olvidado. -Respondió como restándole importancia al asunto, aunque ahora sí que empezaba a dolerle.</p><p>El pelinegro suspiró pasándole el brazo sano por sus hombros, sujetándole de la cintura antes de que empezase a marearse por culpa de la pérdida de sangre. -Eres imposible. -A pesar de no saber dónde estaban, empezó a caminar con prisa hacia las lejanas luces de la ciudad que se podían ver desde allí.</p><p>-No exageres... -Sonrió sabiendo que iba a reprenderle por eso. Le besó una mejilla agradeciendo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Ya no solo se mantenía en pie soportando su propia fatiga, sino que ahora cargaba parcialmente con el peso de su cuerpo. -Volviendo a lo de antes de ser viejos, aunque seas dos años mayor que yo, ni se te ocurra morir primero, ¿eh?</p><p>-Precisamente porque soy dos años mayor tengo más probabilidades de morir primero. Además, como si fuese a permitir que lo hicieses tu primero. -Soltó un suspiro por lo que estaba pensando. -De todas formas, no creo que ninguno de los dos llegue a viejo.</p><p>-Lo sé, pienso en ello de vez en cuando. Más veces de las que me gustaría. -Por algún motivo, durante los primeros años en los que empezó a trabajar allí, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de no llegar a anciano. Seguramente porque en aquel entonces era joven e ingenuo y pensaba que "morir" estaba proporcionalmente relacionado con la vejez, más que con cualquier otra cosa. Después de recibir su primer tiro en el antebrazo y que Cheng casi se desangrase por culpa del agujero en el gemelo, supo que, por más que confiase en sus impecables habilidades siempre existía ese pequeño porcentaje que escapaba fuera de su control. Como era ahora el caso.</p><p>El moreno le miró de reojo pensando un poco en todo. -Tampoco le des muchas vueltas. Al final es inevitable, si tiene que pasar, pasará. Y si tengo que morir porque soy más viejo que tú, así será.</p><p>-Ya... Pues mientras pueda mover al menos un dedo lucharé contra el maldito destino si hace falta para mantenerte a mi lado.</p><p>He Cheng le miró sonriendo de lado, sintiendo aquellas palabras llegar hasta su alma. -Quizá al final sí te quede ser cursi.</p><p>-Pues claro, sé que "al final" soy irresistible para ti. -Se rió con socarronería.</p><p>-Lo eres en más de un sentido. -Soltó de vuelta, sabiendo los estragos que causaba su inoportuna honestidad. Pero no pudo evitarlo, se le hacía terriblemente difícil no hacerlo cuando la reacción del contrario era tan entretenida a la par que interesante. ¿Sería sádico por ello como alguna vez le reprochó Qiu? Pues... seguramente.</p><p>A Qiu aquello le pilló un tanto desprevenido. Por un segundo pensó que la sangre en su hombro había dejado de salir para llegar a parar a su rostro. -Oye, no coquetees conmigo de esa manera ahora que a duras penas puedo caminar. Cabrón... Guárdate esa mierda para cuando pueda ponerte las manos encima. -Y ahí iba de nuevo el pelinegro, sacando ese lado suyo que, desde hacía unos años, era cada vez más frecuente. Aunque no era algo que hiciese siempre, sí que era cierto que en momentos concretos o en ámbitos privados no le importaba decir las cosas tal y como eran, o tal y como él las percibía -siempre dejando claro ese matiz- incluso si nadie le había preguntado. Pero cuando trataba con la sociedad, esa faceta solía quedar oculta; no porque le diese vergüenza ni mucho menos, sino porque se convertía en un ser hermético y frígido que callaba la mayor parte del tiempo.</p><p>Cheng se rió cansadamente. -¿Quieres que te cargue sobre mi espalda? -Le preguntó seriamente ahora que le veía arrastrar los pies más que antes a la vez que notaba un poco más de peso sobre sus hombros. -No tengas reparo en pedírmelo.</p><p>-¿Qué? No, ¿qué coño dices? Apenas puedes contigo mismo.</p><p>-Aunque tardásemos el triple te llevaría, idiota. No seas terco.</p><p>-He dicho que no. Vamos un poco más rápido. -Le dijo acelerando el paso hacia las luces de las calles que ya podían ver cada vez más cerca, ubicándose inmediatamente al reconocer la zona a la que habían llegado a parar.</p><p>-Ya queda menos. Cogemos un taxi y nos vamos a tu casa.</p><p>-Tenía pensado acudir a un hospital. -Le dijo algo sorprendido por el cambio de planes que tenía él en su cabeza.</p><p>-No hace falta. Tu casa está más cerca y conocemos de sobra el procedimiento a seguir en estos casos. Será más rápido que lo haga yo.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a la parte asfaltada, vieron aliviados una fila de taxis aparcados.</p><p>El albino soltó un sonoro suspiro mirando al cielo. -Gracias, Dios; a veces haces me unas putadas muy grandes, pero cuando te da por ser amable... -Se acercaron a la acera y entraron en la parte de atrás de uno de los tantos coches de servicio. Su amigo le dio la dirección mientras él se recostaba contra el asiento y el conductor empezó a emprender el trayecto. Ahora que se sentaba en un sitio mullido, todo el cansancio le vino de golpe. Aunque la herida le punzaba toda la zona del hombro y le instaba a seguir despierto, su cuerpo estaba extremadamente agotado y no pudo evitar empezar a cabecear.</p><p>He Cheng notaba las piernas entumecidas y le dolía la cabeza. Quería llegar cuanto antes a casa para poder descansar en condiciones todo el fin de semana hasta el lunes. Mañana por la mañana informaría a su padre de la misión. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al del pelo corto casi durmiéndose sentado. Le puso una mano en la cabeza para apoyarla sobre su hombro. -Te aviso cuando lleguemos. -En cuanto vio las conocidas calles cercanas a la casa de Qiu, abrió una cremallera oculta en su pantalón para sacar una bolsita de zip con unos billetes en el interior. Siempre llevaba ese tipo de cosas encima en caso de verse en una situación imprevista. Y vaya que le había servido. Pagó con parte del dinero que llevaba y bajó con el peliblanco, quien en ese momento estaba más inconsciente que otra cosa. Subieron hasta arriba por el ascensor y él mismo abrió la puerta con las llaves que estaban metidas en el mosquetón que a su vez estaba agarrado al pasador de su cinturón. Una vez dentro, se escucharon unas nerviosas pisadas corriendo hacia la entrada. Como siempre que alguno entraba en casa, un perro llegó corriendo a recibirles.</p><p>-Ahora no, Liko. -Cuando cerró la puerta con llave, tomó a Qiu en brazos para llevarle rápidamente hasta el dormitorio. Con cuidado le tendió sobre la cama para dirigirse al baño de la habitación en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Cuando volvió, encendió la luz de la habitación y se encontró al golden retriever con sus dos patas puestas encima del colchón olisqueando a su actual dueño. -¡Eh! -Y solo le hizo falta eso para que saliese corriendo de allí. Se puso unos guantes de látex desechables y empezó a desatar la camiseta rota que envolvía el hombro y que ahora estaba parcialmente sucia por la sangre. Cogió unas tijeras y le rajó la camiseta para romperla, ahora ya no era posible que levantase los brazos para quitársela, así que decidió que esa era la única solución. Respiró profundamente, mentalizándose para lo que iba a hacer. -Vale, vamos allá. -Se acercó para examinar con los dedos el agujero, calibrando cuán profundo había llegado la bala o si estaba tocando alguna parte vital, y en ese caso empezar con un procedimiento u otro. Por suerte no era así, así que seguidamente se dispuso a limpiar la herida con gasas para comenzar la intervención. Tomó unas pinzas previamente esterilizadas, y las introdujo lentamente en la sangrante obertura tratando de mantener el pulso. Cuando se topó con el objeto metálico, lo agarró extrayéndolo delicadamente del interior. Una vez fuera, comprobó que no hubiesen quedado restos de plomo, así como posibles astillas residuales de algún hueso. Le limpió de nuevo la herida y procedió a cosérsela, poniéndole tras esto el vendaje correspondiente. En cuanto acabó se sentó en el borde de la cama soltando un suspiro de alivio que dejó salir la tensión a la que había estado sometido aquellos breves pero determinantes minutos. Ya no recordaba esa sensación de tener en tus manos la salud de alguien y que únicamente de ti dependiese que mejorara o empeorara. Por supuesto, todo se multiplicaba por dos si se trataba de una de las personas que más te importan. Se quitó los guantes para tirarlos a la basura con el resto de vendajes y gasas llenas de sangre, pero cuando se fue a levantar, un estirón en el borde de su pantalón le hizo girarse inmediatamente.</p><p>-Me he desmayado. Perdona. -Se disculpó el albino ahora que acababa de recobrar la consciencia. En cuanto abrió los ojos, reconoció el lugar en el que estaba como su dormitorio y se alegró inmensamente al saberse por fin allí, en la seguridad de su alcoba, junto a... Buscó con la mirada la presencia que deseaba encontrar junto a él y cuando la vio estiró el brazo izquierdo para llamar su atención.</p><p>-No te disculpes por eso. He retirado la bala y la herida ya está curada. Cada pocas horas tendrás que cambiar el vendaje, ¿vale? Al menos los primeros dos días. -Se levantó de la cama para coger unas toallas del baño, le tendió una y él se quedó la otra. -Primero quítate la ropa y luego sécate, no vayas a coger una neumonía. Si ves que no puedes avísame y te ayudo. -Le mandó hacer, ahora aliviado de saber que estaba bien.<br/>
<br/>
-Sí, ma... -Se burló un poco de él empezando a quitarse los pantalones junto a la ropa interior con el brazo sano aunque le costó hacerlo por culpa de la humedad que aún impregnaba su piel. Se quitó los zapatos a la fuerza con los propios pies y se secó como pudo sin molestarse en moverse de donde estaba. Tiró la toalla al suelo sin poder evitar que se le fuesen los ojos tras el pelinegro, quien también se había quitado la ropa y ahora se dedicaba a secarse.</p><p>Cheng dejó la toalla colgando del pomo de la puerta del baño y apagó la luz antes de subirse a la cama para dejarse caer al lado de Qiu. -Estoy reventado... -Se acercó más al otro, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, rodeándole el torso con su brazo. -¿Te duele mucho? -Le preguntó observando desde su posición la venda, notando enseguida el sueño empezar a invadirle poco a poco ahora que finalmente podía relajarse.</p><p>-Un poco. Pero mi cuerpo no está para ponerse quisquilloso, a penas lo noto, así que no creo eso me impida dormir. -Él también empezaba a sentir de nuevo la somnolencia, ya no solo provocada por los acontecimientos ocurridos a lo largo del día, sino por la tranquilidad que le invadía el pasar una noche más junto a él. -Mañana me tomaré algún analgésico. -Susurró, imaginando que ya habría caído rendido. Durante los siguientes minutos, se quedó acariciando la espalda del chico dormido mientras pensaba en lo que había estado preparando para esa noche. Pero las cosas se habían terminado torciendo y nada había salido según su plan. Miró el reloj de pared iluminado tenuemente por la luz proveniente de las farolas de la calle, viendo que eran las 05:45 de la mañana del día siguiente. Resopló un poco frustrado por tener que aplazar hasta mañana lo que durante meses había estado planeando decirle. Se incorporó un mínimo para no despertarle y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, sacando una pequeña caja negra sin ningún detalle que revelara lo que había en el interior. La abrió con cuidado observando su contenido notando una mezcla de sentimientos recorrerle de la cabeza a los pies. Sacó uno de los dos objetos tomando la mano de Cheng, la cual reposaba sobre su pecho e introdujo en su dedo anular un plateado y grueso anillo. Se quedó contemplándolo unos instantes hasta que giró la cabeza para darle un beso en la sien. -Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hoy y siempre. -Y pocos segundos después, se sumergió en un profundo sueño.</p><p>...</p><p>N/A:<br/>
Liko – Se pronuncia "lee-kow". Significa "protegido por Buddha".</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A suspicious morning surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La luz del sol entraba imparable por las ventanas llegando hasta el rostro del que aún estaba durmiendo a aquellas horas de la incipiente tarde. Se removió entre las sábanas girándose de medio lado queriendo evadir la molesta luz. Al hacerlo, notó la ausencia de otra persona en la cama, lo que le hizo terminar de abrir los ojos. Se incorporó comprobando que, efectivamente, no había nadie. Se levantó, poniéndose unos pantalones cortos y holgados para salir del cuarto, pero tan pronto se levantó recordó de repente que debía dar parte de la situación de ayer a su padre. Se lo comunicaría a él y él se encargaría de hacérselo saber al señor Jian. Se acercó hasta la mesita de noche para coger el teléfono. Tras unos breves minutos de conversación explicándole a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido y cómo, únicamente detallando aquello que sabría que le sería de interés, colgó. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta para salir, algo llamó su atención. ¿Un anillo? Había un anillo en su tercer dedo. Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, volvió a retomar el rumbo. Había estado tan concentrado pensando en cómo decirle lo acontecido a su padre, qué omitir y qué no, que no vio más allá de la pantalla y de lo que tenía en mente. Un olor a café y a otras cosas que no supo reconocer, inundó sus fosas nasales conforme se fue acercando a la cocina. Cuando se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, no pudo quedar más sorprendido. Su compañero estaba de espaldas moviéndose de un lado para otro con varios utensilios de cocina en las manos mientras se le escuchaba maldecir cada pocos segundos. El banco de mármol estaba hecho un desastre y a penas se podía ver su color blanco. Miró la mesa que había a la izquierda, que, aún a pesar de permanecer plegada, daba cabida a varios platillos, todos ellos diferentes. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta queriendo seguir observando la escena, pero un ladrido a su lado reveló su presencia. Miró al perro que le miraba de vuelta moviendo la cola y le acarició la cabeza.<br/>
<br/>
-¿Cuánto llevas ahí parado? Si no tienes nada que hacer ven aquí y ayúdame a llevar todo esto al salón. -Casi se corta un dedo por el susto, ya no por el ladrido, sino por la figura que estaba allí quieta, silenciosa, mirándole sin siquiera haberse percatado de ello. -Hay veces que pareces un jodido fantasma. Al final serás tú el que acabe matándome, ya verás. <br/>
<br/>
-Esa fue la promesa que te hice hace diez años, ¿no? -Avanzó hacia él para rodearle el desnudo torso con los brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro izquierdo para mirar qué hacía en ese preciso momento.<em> "De verdad está cocinando"</em>. No era comida a domicilio ni nada parecido. ¿Desde cuándo sabía cocinar... tanto? -Creo que todavía sigo soñando. -Se dijo bastante convencido.<br/>
<br/>
-Idiota. Aunque no lo parezca está pasando, y seguramente quede peor que en tus sueños, pero ahora ya está hecho y te lo vas a tener que comer. -Cogió una de las tostadas que acababa de terminar de montar y se la acercó a la boca para que la mordiera. -Estas son las de siempre. -Si bien lo que era cocinar, cocinaba poco tirando a nada -más bien era el otro el que se encargaba de esa tarea-, sí que era cierto que muchas mañanas le pedía que hiciese lo que ahora mismo le estaba ofreciendo. Simplemente era pan de centeno con queso crema untado y unas rodajas de naranja con azúcar moreno por encima. Tampoco era la gran cosa, pero a Cheng parecía encantarle.<br/>
<br/>
-No sé qué está pasando, pero estoy gratamente sorprendido. -Le hizo saber, sonriendo levemente terminando de masticar. A pesar de la agradable y casi familiar atmósfera que envolvía la escena, había algo en todo aquello que se le estaba escapando. No sabía si interpretar esa sensación como un mal presagio, o como todo lo contrario. Y el que apareciese un espontáneo anillo en su dedo no ayudaba precisamente a despejar sus dudas. -Oye. -Estiró un brazo frente a los dos para que pudiesen verlo en conjunto. -¿Qué significa esto? -Le preguntó sin esperar más. <br/>
<br/>
Qiu se quedó mirando la argolla sin decir nada. Se giró de lado para salir de aquel abrazo y empezó a coger algunos platos que estaban sobre la mesa plegable. -Desayunemos primero. -Y sin más, se encaminó hacia el salón seguido de Liko. <br/>
<br/>
Cuando hubieron dejado todo sobre la amplia mesa de café frente al sofá, se sentaron en este para empezar a comer. El perro se acercó hasta la mesa para olisquear desde su posición todo lo que había. <br/>
<br/>
-Has hecho bastante. No sabía que pudieras hacer este tipo de cosas. -Le comentó el pelinegro refiriéndose a lo extraño que era el que hubiese hecho algo tan elaborado, más propio de una comida familiar que otra cosa. Él solía encargarse de eso cuando no estaban ocupados trabajando, lo cual solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso era tan difícil encontrar un día libre en el que explayarse haciendo una comida o una cena en condiciones. Así que el que su amigo le hubiese tomado la delantera en algo que, sabía, odiaba hacer, le dejó asombrado a la par que pensativo. Miró al can, vigilando que no fuese a coger nada. Los primeros años sí que hacía ese tipo de cosas, así que tuvieron que educarle al respecto, y desde entonces, dejó de hacer tales trastadas. -Creo que a Liko le gusta.<br/>
<br/>
-Yo tampoco sabía que era capaz, la verdad, así que no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones; el que esté mínimamente comible ya es un logro. Que por cierto, lo de estar obligado a comer era una broma, si no te gusta algo ya sabes que prefiero que me digas la verdad. -Aunque a veces le tomara por sorpresa las directas e imperturbables palabras de su amigo, lo prefería mil veces a escuchar cualquier mierda condescendiente, que más que hacerle sentir mejor, lo percibía como un insulto a su inteligencia. Le miró de reojo para ver si escuchaba de su boca lo que le parecía aquello que había estado haciendo durante horas. -Y este chucho se come cualquier cosa, por muy asquerosa que esté.<br/>
<br/>
-La tostada de la cocina estaba buena. -Le dijo eludiendo con toda la intención la respuesta que esperaba por su parte, jugando un poco con él. Le vio fruncir el ceño mientras él se aguantaba la sonrisa que quería aflorar. Con los palillos probó otro de los platos, tomándose su tiempo en responder. -Igual deberías dedicarte a esto algún día.<br/>
<br/>
-Tienes razón, me dedicaré a cocinar para la mafia a partir de ahora; estaré tan cotizado que hasta el propio presidente de China me contratará para servirle en persona los platos gourmet de pulpo crudo y medusas rebozadas. Mañana echaré el currículum como "putita cocinera de lujo a domicilio". -Aunque le había hecho gracia el escenario mental, esgrimió una mueca de asco cuando dijo eso último.<br/>
<br/>
-No, solo servirás en nuestra organización, que no quiero tenerte lejos. -Le respondió con su rostro serio. -Y olvídate de lo de putita. Bueno, solo si yo contrato tus servicios.<br/>
<br/>
-¡Venga ya! Deja de joder de una vez. ¿Qué significa eso que has dicho antes? ¿Que si quiero matar a la gente igual sí debería dedicarme a ello? Suéltalo, ¿está bueno o no? -Giró la cabeza para mirarle. -Cómo te haces de rogar. -Le señaló con la punta de los palillos.<br/>
<br/>
-Está buenísimo, A-Qiu. -Le dijo, sonriendo finalmente. -Como tú. -Se acercó para plantarle un beso en los labios, los cuales se abrieron para empezar a moverse sobre los suyos. -Sabes a pescado... ¿Me has puesto los cuernos mientras dormía? -Le preguntó a modo de broma.<br/>
<br/>
El albino se rio ante la acusación. -Varias cosas que he hecho llevan pescado. O igual debe ser por el agua de mar que tragué ayer. -Se giró un momento para coger una pequeña empanadilla con mezcla de cangrejo en el interior, bañándola primero en salsa de soja, acercándola seguidamente a la boca del otro para que viese que era cierto. -O quizá... una combinación de las tres. Igual deberías tenerme más vigilado. -Le lanzó una mirada desafiante. <br/>
<br/>
El pelinegro la abrió recogiendo con su lengua el bocado ofrecido. Pasó lentamente ésta sobre la gota de salsa que caía por la madera de los palillos mientras le miraba de vuelta con toda la intención. Se retiró hasta su sitio, masticando y después tragando; sin retirar la mirada en ningún momento. -Me pregunto qué debería hacer contigo entonces. Si solo sabes serme infiel en cuanto me doy la vuelta, lo más sensato sería atarte en corto. ¿No crees? <br/>
<br/>
Qiu soltó una corta risotada pasándose un dedo por debajo de la nariz, empezando a excitarse con aquel jueguecito. Se giró por completo de lado para apoyar su brazo sano en el respaldo del sofá. -A mí me parece justo. -Llevó su mano libre hasta los labios contrarios, acariciándoselos con el pulgar desde su asiento. -Átame bien, porque como me sueltes de nuevo, no sé lo que sería capaz de hacer.<br/>
<br/>
He Cheng cerró los ojos, notando cómo le acariciaba. -¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Que en cuanto te suelte irás tras las faldas de las tías que te tiran la caña, como la mujer del líder Jing Lei? -Abrió los ojos para mirarle. -¿O creías que no me había dado cuenta de cómo te mira? -Por más que quisiese que fuese una broma, no lo era en absoluto. A pesar de estar casada con él, era un secreto a voces el que, de vez en cuando, se dejaba caer en la cama de algún importante contacto de interés personal. Y desde hacía unas semanas, su grupo tuvo que reunirse varias veces con el de Jing Lei para empezar nuevos negocios; lo que no esperó era que aquella mujer le hubiese echado el ojo a Qiu, quien, siendo realistas, era un don nadie. Él no era nadie comparado con el caché que tenían los tipos que ella acostumbraba a rondar, lo que le llevaba a pensar que el albino realmente le atraía por algo más que por su nivel adquisitivo. -Es una víbora, no te acerques a ella. -Le pidió agarrando la mano del contrario, reteniéndola contra su rostro.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-¿En serio me tira la caña? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. -Dudaba seriamente de que alguien como ella se hubiese fijado en él. Y prefería, de hecho, que siguiese así. Pero ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, muchas cosas cobraban sentido. -¿No me digas que estás celoso? -Le miró sonriendo con picardía mientras arrastraba su mano desde la mejilla hasta el mentón. -Que sepas que eso solo me enciende más. -Se relamió. Sus dedos volvieron a los delgados, pero no por ello menos tiernos, de aquel que tenía enfrente, haciéndose paso con el pulgar entre ellos y entrando finalmente, rozando la lengua con su yema. Al percibir la humedad, un calor se apoderó rápidamente de su cuerpo.</p><p>He Cheng lamió el dígito introducido sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño levemente. -Lo digo en serio. No es una mujer cualquiera, puede utilizar su influencia para que hagas lo que ella quiera. Y no quiero que te tenga bailando en su palma. -Subió su propia pierna para colocarla encima de las otras al otro lado del sofá. Apoyó el pie sobre una de sus rodillas, ejerciendo fuerza sobre ella para que las abriese, sonriendo complacido por lo que se intuía bajo la ropa interior. Arrastró el pie por el muslo hasta llegar a su despierta entrepierna, la cual presionó con firmeza sobre la tela, provocando que un gruñido de placer escapase de la boca de Qiu. Estaba visiblemente excitado, y eso solamente le incitaba a seguir con su tarea. <br/>
<br/>
El chico del tatuaje se dejó hacer, reposando la frente en el brazo que tenía sobre el respaldo del asiento. Miró hacia abajo cuando notó que dejaba de estimularle para ascender lentamente el pie por su abdomen hasta su pecho. No sabía lo que pretendía, pero ahora mismo no tenía la paciencia necesaria como para seguir esperando. ¿Cuánto llevaban sin tocarse? ¿Una semana entre una cosa y otra? Ya no podía aguantar más. Le agarró del tobillo y tiró de él hacia sí con fuerza, arrodillándose sobre el cuerpo que ahora yacía tumbado. -Hay veces que no sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre sabes cómo ponerme a cien. Y no es solo tu cuerpo el me provoca, también lo hacen tus sonrisas sinceras y las largas miradas que me dedicas de vez en cuando mientras crees que no me estoy enterando de nada. -Sonrió al ver el asombro en su rostro. -Así que no creas que tus acciones indirectas me dejan indiferente, porque también se muchas otras cosas que crees que ocultas bien, pero que a mí no se me escapan. Solo que en vez de decírtelo en el momento, prefiero guardarlas para este tipo de ocasiones. -Se rió como quien acaba de ganar en un juego, apoyándole un dedo en el pecho, deslizándolo hasta su bajo abdomen. -Solo te diré una de ellas y porque viene al caso: cuando acabó una de las reuniones que tuvisteis con el grupo de Jing Lei, no se me pasó desapercibida la mirada matadora que le echaste a esa mujer cuando os quedasteis los dos solos recogiendo y yo me asomé un segundo para ver si ya habías acabado. En aquel momento me intrigó, pero ahora sé por qué lo hiciste.<br/>
<br/>
-No se supone que tú estuvieses allí. -Se medio defendió al saberse expuesto. -Además, esa mala pécora tiene que empezar a entender que tú no vas a ser uno de sus juguetes. No voy a dejar que ronde a tu alrededor sin consecuencias, ni que se llegue a dar una situación en la que te tenga atado con una correa de la que no puedas escapar cuando utilice su sucia influencia como mujer de uno de los mafiosos más poderosos del país. -Sin que el otro se lo esperase, le apoyó la planta del pie en su pecho, empujándolo para dejarle tumbado y poder colocarse ahora él encima. -Le haré saber que ya tienes dueño. -Le agarró del corto cabello para besarle con fiereza. <br/>
<br/>
-Mm... -Le encantaba cuando se ponía así de posesivo. Puede que a ciertas personas ese tipo de actitudes territoriales les llegase a disgustar, llegando incluso a sentirse agobiadas; pero a él le hacía sentirse querido y necesitado. El que He Cheng estuviese dispuesto a defender lo que era suyo, su relación; le embargaba de una confortable sensación de seguridad que jamás experimentó en ninguna otra parte y mucho menos con ninguna otra persona. Le pasó la mano por la espalda desde los omóplatos hasta uno de los glúteos, donde estrujó con ganas. Se separó de su boca un segundo para hablar. -Márcame, Cheng. Demuéstrale a todo el mundo que soy tuyo. Hazlo, y te haré el amor como tú quieras; hoy estoy a tus pies...<br/>
<br/>
-¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga? No me lo pidas dos veces. -Suspiró contra su boca, completamente encendido por sus palabras. La mayoría de las veces, era precisamente el que tenía bajo suyo quien quería tomar el control total del acto, siempre queriendo llevar el ritmo. Pero en ocasiones como la de ahora, prefería hacer todo lo contrario: dejarse manejar por él y que fuese solamente él quien guiase aquello de principio a fin. Sin embargo, sabía que cada insignificante acción y cada pequeña decisión por parte de Qiu, escondían detrás una razón de ser que aprendió a interpretar a lo largo de los años que llevaba a su lado. Y el que pidiese follar de una manera concreta podía parecer algo normal y sin importancia para cualquier pareja, pero le conocía y sabía que algo estaba pasando por su mente en aquellos momentos. Se separó para sentarse encima de sus caderas, notando el inflamado miembro aún preso bajo los ajustados bóxers negros contra el suyo. Empezó a moverse, rozando ambas erecciones. -Primero el anillo, luego la comida, y ahora esto... ¿Intentas camelarme para algo? -Preguntó sonriendo levemente.<br/>
<br/>
-Ahh... si vas a hacer eso, quítanos la maldita ropa. -Escuchó aquella pregunta, pero decidió no responder. No al menos directamente. -Hoy me apetece así. Pero si prefieres que sea yo el que te subyugue... -Le apretó con fuerza la nalga donde aún tenía la palma, a la vez que llevaba la otra mano hasta su garganta, apretando ligeramente. -Entonces simplemente pídemelo y lo haré.</p><p>He Cheng sonrió ladinamente, sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía. -No te confundas. -Imitó su gesto, sujetándole por la yugular. -Solo era una pregunta. No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva. -Le tomó de la muñeca, apartándola de sí para dejarla apoyada por encima de su cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá. Entrelazó su mano con la otra con la idea de retenerla allí. Se acercó a su rostro para lamer superficialmente su labio inferior, arrastrándola por la mandíbula hasta su cuello, donde mordió y succionó hasta dejar una marca visible. Lamió la zona retirándose un poco para verla mejor. -Esto es solo el principio. <br/>
<br/>
Qiu jadeó agitado. -Pues no te contengas. -Y ladeó la cabeza para que tuviese mejor acceso, alzando un poco sus caderas queriendo sentirlo más. <br/>
<br/>
El pelinegro se levantó para quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba e hizo lo mismo con la del otro, todo bajo su atenta mirada. Volvió a subirse encima, esta vez sobre su pecho, con ambas rodillas a cada lado de su cabeza, dejando a pocos centímetros su hombría de la cara del albino. -Ya sabes qué hacer. <br/>
<br/>
-Sí... -Sin esperar más, sacó su lengua para alcanzar la punta del miembro ajeno, empezando a lamer en círculos el glande que, de momento, era lo único que alcanzaba. Llevó la mano de su brazo sano a su espalda, palpando toda su longitud, notando cada músculo que se contraía por el placer y deteniéndola un segundo en la cicatriz que allí había. Levantó un poco su cabeza para dejar entrar en su boca el resto del pene, engulléndolo hasta donde podía por culpa de la postura, sintiendo cómo se endurecía conforme lo iba metiendo y sacando. Llevó su mirada hacia arriba solo para poder ver en ese momento la expresión que estaría haciendo. Y agradeció a los dioses el haberlo hecho en el mismo instante en el que Cheng entreabrió los labios para soltar un gemido. La mano en su espalda pasó a acariciar el costado y después su pecho, ascendió hasta la boca entreabierta e introdujo dos dedos para empaparlos con su saliva.<br/>
<br/>
El moreno lamió los dígitos jugueteando con su lengua entre ellos ahora que sabía que estaba siendo observado. -Lo haces... muy bien. -Le reconoció a sabiendas de que le gustaba escucharlo; pero no lo decía solo por eso, también porque era totalmente cierto. <br/>
<br/>
-Todavía puedo hacerlo mucho mejor para ti. -Aseguró, retirando los dedos de la cavidad dirigiéndolos a su entrada, apreciándola caliente y, ahora, húmeda gracias a la saliva. Un subidón le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza llenando todavía más de sangre su propio miembro. La empezó a acariciar con su dedo corazón, metiéndolo solo un poco. -Joder... me va a explotar la polla. -Lo terminó de introducir de golpe por culpa de las ansias que minaban su autocontrol. Pero aquello no fue mejor cuando vio el cuerpo de su pareja temblar, venciéndose hacia adelante por el espasmo. Lamió y mordisqueó la zona de piel que tenía justo delante tratando de controlarse bastante para no metérsela en ese mismo instante. Prefería hacerlo cuando Cheng le dijese, aunque igual ya era un poco tarde.<br/>
<br/>
-¡Ah! -Se tapó la boca sin esperarse aquello. Con una mano se apoyó en el brazo del sofá dándole soporte a su cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo para agarrarle de los blancos mechones metiendo de golpe su pene hasta la garganta. -No seas... impaciente. -Le recriminó con voz agitada, empezando a meterla y a sacarla, estirándole un poco de las hebras al hacerlo. <br/>
<br/>
A pesar de la reprimenda, Qiu no podía decir que lo estuviese pasando mal. Más bien todo lo contrario. Estaba tan malditamente excitado que creía poder correrse con tan solo rozar su erección. El dedo que había llevado hasta su trasero, y que aún seguía allí, se limitaba a bordear y a presionar su entrada, aguardando inquieto a que el moreno le permitiese hacer algo más. Hasta que eso pasara, se dedicaría a proporcionarle todo el placer que pudiese con su lengua. De repente, vio cómo se reclinaba ligeramente hacia atrás para... -¡Mm! -...Agarrarle el pene. -Cheng, para. En serio, no quiero terminar aún, y si sigues tocándome... yo... -Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, la mano ajena se detuvo.<br/>
<br/>
-Hazlo ahora. -Le dijo, dándole vía libre. Después de todo, él también lo deseaba. Enseguida notó la intromisión de no solo uno, sino de dos dedos, haciéndole jadear por el afán con el que lo hacía. El empuje en su interior y el movimiento de éstos, provocaba que sus caderas se balanceasen adelante y atrás, lo que significaba que su hombría también penetraba la caliente boca, proporcionándole ese doble deleite que le estaba volviendo loco. - A-Qiu... Nnn... -Se inclinó hacia delante, estrujando su pelo, sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas. -Pa-para. -Le detuvo la mano cuando supo que estaba cerca del orgasmo, además de notarse ya lo suficientemente preparado. Suspiró y se incorporó, pasándose una mano por el pelo levemente despeinado, echándoselo hacia atrás; y sonriendo al percatarse de que le miraba con esas ganas contenidas que nunca se molestaba en ocultar. Se echó hacia atrás quedando a la altura de su pelvis, agarró su erección y colocó la punta en su entrada; y sin querer esperar más, fue bajando poco a poco hasta el final, sin poder retener los ahogados quejidos. Apoyó las manos sobre su pecho, parándose a respirar un segundo, intentando relajarse para acostumbrarse al grueso falo. Después de tantos años, podía decir que finalmente se había acostumbrado; algo que, ciertamente, le llevó su tiempo. Por suerte solían hacerlo de manera asidua, así que no le daba tiempo a su cuerpo a volver a su estrecha forma primigenia.<br/>
<br/>
Qiu echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un sonoro gemido al notar la cálida estrechez abrazarle enteramente. Le miró a los ojos, suplicante, deseando que se empezase a mover. Le pasó una mano por la nuca, atrayéndole hacia él para besarle con pasión girando la cabeza para meter la lengua y dar comienzo a una desenfrenada danza. -Hazme tuyo, Cheng... <br/>
<br/>
He Cheng correspondió aquel beso con la misma intensidad. Bajó a su cuello, donde mordió al lado de la marca que había hecho antes. -No dudes de que lo haré. Te haré sentir tan bien que no podrás pensar en nada que no sea yo. -Comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio, observando su expresión exasperada. La verdad, mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba torturarle, lo reconocía: le encantaba. Le ponía verle sufrir lo justo y necesario para que llegase a ser más placentero que doloroso. Pero especialmente le gustaba el hecho de saber que no iba a revelarse, ni a quejarse, ni a resistirse. Qiu simplemente lo aceptaba, lo que le llevaba a pensar que también lo estaba disfrutando; porque de no ser así, se lo diría. Después de todo, eso era algo que tenían más que hablado y se tenían la suficiente confianza como para decirse sin problemas si había algo que les estuviese disgustando del otro. Comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido mientras acariciaba sus pectorales, reparando entonces en la venda que cubría la reciente herida. -¿Te duele... en esta postura? -Aun en mitad del vaivén, quiso saber si acaso estaría siendo incómodo para él. -¿Quieres que cambiemos a otra?<br/>
<br/>
-Ni de coña. No te detengas ahora. -Teniendo en cuenta aquello, solamente llevó la mano de su brazo sano a la cintura de su pareja, empujando sus caderas, penetrándole él mismo para que ni se le ocurriese parar. -Además, me duele más la polla por lo tanto que la estás haciendo sufrir. Pero eso no te sabe mal, ¿no? -Sonrió con travesura, apretando los dedos de su sujeción para arremeter con más ímpetu, sonsacándole varios gritos. -En el fondo siempre has sido un pequeño zorro, uno sádico y cruel al que le pone cachondo someter a su indefensa presa.<br/>
<br/>
-¿Indefensa? Una... una mierda... -Le costaba hablar por culpa de las embestidas, pero quería seguir con aquella divertida charla que quería mantener ya solo para ver quién de los dos quedaría por encima. -Si quisieras, podrías abalanzarte sobre mí en este mismo instante; así que no me hagas quedar como el malo. Si tú me lo permites... ah... entonces eres tan culpable como yo. -Apoyó una de sus manos en la pierna del albino para moverse mejor. -Igualmente... no parece que lo estés pasando muy mal.<br/>
<br/>
-Es que me pones demasiado. Mierda. -Por un momento, y debido a la adrenalina, se le olvidó cualquier dolor que aquejara su anatomía y se sentó rodeándole con su brazo entero la espalda baja mientras aguantaba con el otro su propio peso, juntando más ambos cuerpos y empezando embestir de nuevo desde aquella posición. -En eso tienes toda la razón, no tengo remedio... Me he dejado seducir por un demonio increíblemente atractivo y ahora solo soy otra de sus víctimas. -Se rió lo que los jadeos le permitieron, besando sus labios ahora que los tenía delante.<br/>
<br/>
-Debe ser, así que no olvides que eres mío, no mires a nadie más que no sea yo. -A pesar de que era parte del juego, y así había querido que sonase, lo decía totalmente en serio. -Si veo esos malditos ojos de lobo que tienes... ¡Ah..! desviarse hacia cualquier zorra, ten por seguro que te encerraré b-bajo llave y te follaré hasta que olvides todo lo demás y solo recuerdes mi nombre. -Aunque sabía que el chico del tatuaje no se fijaría en nadie más a aquellas alturas de su relación, él se aseguraría de satisfacer su deseo hasta el punto de que ni se le pasara por la cabeza algo así. Le agarró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar su garganta expuesta, la cual lamió de abajo a arriba hasta la quijada. Dirigió a un lado la cabeza que sujetaba y volvió a morder, esta vez en otra zona que no había sido marcada antes.<br/>
<br/>
-¡Ahn! -Qiu dejó salir un lamento al notar los dientes clavándose en su carne. No opuso resistencia, solo cerró los ojos dejándose hacer hasta que él quisiese. Cuando terminó y le soltó por fin el cabello, dirigió su mirada a la contraria. -Cheng... -Susurró, notando enfebrecido que algo se encendía dentro de sí. Se detuvo un segundo y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, manteniendo allí sus labios para hablarle. -Dímelo otra vez... que soy tuyo. Y que siempre estarás a mi lado, y que nunca vas a dejarme. -Su pene palpitaba en el interior del cuerpo ajeno al igual que el del contrario atrapado entre ambos. <br/>
<br/>
El moreno se quedó quieto también, perdiéndose en su profunda mirada. Su corazón latía a mil como cada vez que se profesaban ese tipo de cosas, sumado además a la cadencia del sexo. Pero de nuevo, la misma sensación de que algo se le estaba escapando volvió a él. Podía ver que, a través de sus palabras, de lo que hacía y de cómo lo hacía, así como esa extraña expresión que había mantenido desde que empezaron a hacerlo, todo ello le indicaban que necesitaba mucho más de lo que solía darle siempre. -Qiu, eres solamente mío y de nadie más, me perteneces en tu totalidad. Y por nada del mundo voy a permitir que te alejes de mí, ¿me oyes? Al igual que yo tampoco pienso dejarte. Yo... también te necesito. -Le tomó de la mandíbula juntando ambas bocas, entrelazando las lenguas. Se abrazaron mutuamente y comenzaron a moverse de nuevo.<br/>
<br/>
-Átame a ti y no me dejes nunca. -Le abrazó con fuerza, necesitando saberse suyo. He Cheng había sido la única persona a la que había elegido someterse de forma voluntaria a pesar de que muchas personas indeseables de su pasado trataron de hacer con él eso mismo. Pero el pelinegro era diferente, siempre lo fue.<br/>
<br/>
-Eso hice en su momento, y lo seguiré manteniendo. -Le puso una mano en su pecho, empujándole como había hecho antes con el pie. Ahora que estaba recostado de nuevo, le tomó la mano izquierda e hizo lo mismo que había hecho antes: colocarla por encima de su cabeza reteniéndola allí. -Ahora ni se te ocurra mover el brazo que tienes mal, ya lo has descuidado demasiado hoy. -Y conforme le dijo eso, se levantó en el sitio lo mínimo para sacar casi por completo la erección del otro para después dejarse caer haciendo que entrase entera. De esa forma siguió con las penetraciones, gimiendo sin pudor cada vez que el glande tocaba su próstata.<br/>
<br/>
-¡Ahh...! Mierda, se... siente... ¡muy bien! -El de abajo se encontraba en un éxtasis total. No podía mover ninguno de sus brazos, cada uno por diferentes motivos, pero eso no hacía sino enardecer sus ansias de que fuera más rápido. Eso no significaba que si le soltara ahora, quisiera hacerlo como él mismo quería; más bien era su deseo contrapuesto el que le llevaba a querer algo que no tenía. Así que podía decir que estaba totalmente complacido de que el pelinegro estuviese llevando las riendas de aquella manera. Miró hacia abajo, observando bastante excitado cómo su miembro entraba y salía de la cavidad del contrario; movió inconscientemente su pelvis para que entrase todavía más. Un apretón en su inmovilizada mano le hizo mirar hacia arriba y no pudo sino quedar embelesado ante la imagen. Gracias a la luz de la tarde que entraba tras la espalda de He Cheng y que se filtraba por los amplios ventanales, la figura que se movía de arriba a abajo, montándole de esa manera, se recortaba, oscureciendo su forma y resaltando a la vez su luminoso contorno que cobraba fuerza al verse perlado por el sudor. Definitivamente era una estampa digna de un cuadro. -Dios... estás buenísimo. Eres precioso... Puro arte. -Le confesó, aunque más bien solo había dejado salir sus pensamientos. Por segunda vez, se notó repentinamente cerca del orgasmo. <br/>
<br/>
-¿Qué dices...? Idiota. -Por más increíble que pareciese, se sintió estúpidamente avergonzado. Ruborizarse por algo así en aquellos momentos era extraño teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaban. Si el rojo ya teñía su cara por toda la agitación que llevaba encima, ahora debería parecer algo a punto de explotar. Se tapó el rostro con uno de los brazos sin soltar el otro sobre la mano encima del asiento. <br/>
<br/>
-Deja... de provocarme de esa manera, maldita sea. Aparta la mano, quiero verte la cara. -Le daba vergüenza ser halagado, pero no tenía ningún reparo en abrir sus piernas para él y soltar gemidos que retumbaban en todas las paredes de la casa. De veras que había veces que no entendía ciertas cosas que hacía, pero ahora tampoco tenía la cabeza para pensar en nada más, más allá de controlar su eyaculación, lo cual se le estaba haciendo condenadamente difícil. Movió sus caderas con fuerza, al ver que el otro tampoco estaba pudiendo resistirlo mucho más. -¡Cheng! ¡Me corro! <br/>
<br/>
El chocar de sus nalgas contra los muslos era tan rápido y fuerte que originaba unos sonidos secos a la par que húmedos. -¡Q...iu..!¡Ahh! -En cuanto notó el semen caliente llenar su interior, su cuerpo se contrajo llegando también al clímax, derramándose sobre el abdomen y el pecho del de abajo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, respirando agitado. Entrelazó la mano que tenía sujeta con la suya y apoyó la frente en su hombro, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se separó un poco, notando el espeso líquido blanquecino bajar por la cara interna del muslo ahora que el miembro había salido de su interior. Miró hacia la mesa y cogió un par de servilletas para limpiarse tanto él como el cuerpo del albino, quien le miró fijamente todo ese rato. -¿Qué pasa?<br/>
<br/>
Qiu le tomó de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia sí, dejándole tumbado encima para abrazarle. -Que te quiero. Eso pasa. -Le pasó la punta de la nariz por la frente, retirándole los mechones de pelo húmedo. Aspiró profundamente aquel olor que, de alguna manera, le hacía sentirse en casa. Al principio solo lo podía vincular a la relación carnal que empezaron a tener a partir de esa noche en el puerto, cuando no supieron si vivirían o morirían. Pero ahora, después de tantas experiencias a su lado, lo que sentía cuando lo inhalaba ya no era solo deseo sexual. No sabría cómo explicarlo muy bien, pero era una mezcla de paz, tranquilidad, seguridad y protección. Y lo único que sabía era que, en momentos como ese, no le importaría morir allí mismo. <br/>
<br/>
He Cheng sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. -Yo también te quiero. -Susurró contra su cuello, pasándole la palma lentamente por el cuello y el pecho, limitándose a sentir su musculatura a la vez que observaba el anillo en su dedo. -¿Ocurre algo? </p><p>-No especialmente. -Respondió vagamente, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Aunque era él el que quería hablar de lo que ayer por la noche no pudo, ahora se estaba echando atrás y ni siquiera había empezado. La verdad es que tenía tantas cosas que decir que no sabía ni por dónde empezar, a pesar del tiempo que invirtió en reunir todas esas ideas. Pero no quería arruinar el momento para comenzar una charla que, al menos una parte de ella, no sería agradable en lo absoluto. Lo más difícil no sería proponerle aquello que con el anillo había tenido la intención de comunicarle, sino más bien todo lo que tenía guardado y que, aprovechando esta oportunidad, había planeado decirle. Sin embargo, ni él mismo sabía si sería capaz de enfrentarlo cuando llegase el momento.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beautiful things don't grow in the darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Te lo preguntaré de otra manera: ¿Por qué te ha dado de repente por hacer todo esto? No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que tiene un propósito. -Esa teoría empezó a formarse en la cocina, y empezó a cobrar fuerza minutos atrás mientras hacían el amor. <br/>
<br/>
Qiu suspiró. -Aunque tuviese un por qué, quiero que sepas que todo lo que he dicho y hecho es cien por cien genuino. No lo he hecho con la intención de querer conseguir algo de ti, solo quería demostrarte cuánto me importas. ¿No puedo haberlo hecho simplemente por eso? -Se incorporó apartándole un poco. Cogió los palillos comiéndose un trozo de pollo en salsa de uno de los platos, mientras pensaba en cómo empezar. <br/>
<br/>
-Entiendo. No dudo de tus sinceras acciones. -Le miró un segundo para después buscar desde su asiento el paquete de tabaco. -Y claro que podrías haberlo hecho por eso, pero no es normal que tú, quien toca la cocina lo justo y necesario para no morirse de hambre; quien tampoco es especialmente detallista y quien, teniendo en cuenta todas las otras veces en las que has sentido con tanta desesperación esa necesidad casi imperiosa de saber que no voy a dejarte, al final resultaba ser que le estabas dando vueltas a algo en esa cabeza tuya. Lo que tampoco quiere decir que aquello en lo que estés pensando sea algo malo. -Cuando detectó lo que estaba buscando, se levantó para cogerlo y volvió a sentarse. -¿Quieres uno?<br/>
<br/>
-Sí... -Dejó los palillos en la mesa y cogió un cigarro prendiéndolo rápidamente con el mechero que había encima de la mesa, y se lo pasó al otro. No dijo nada porque todo lo que acababa de decir era cierto y no había cabida a réplica. Suspiró, sintiéndose como un niño que evadía torpemente la verdadera razón por la que hacía lo que hacía, y que luego venía su padre para desmontarle con una frase el castillo de excusas que se había montado a su alrededor. Se giró en su sitio para quedar frente a él y le tomó la mano del anillo, mirándole a los ojos. -Cásate conmigo. -Le dijo sin más. Dejó pasar unos segundos en los que esperó alguna reacción; pero el rostro que tenía delante era tan imperturbable como siempre. A pesar de todos esos meses en los que estuvo pensando en cómo decírselo, ahora que finalmente lo había hecho, se sentía incluso más nervioso que en ese tiempo previo.<br/>
<br/>
A pesar de mantener aquella expresión seria, por dentro estaba bastante asombrado a la par que conmovido. ¿Casarse? Lo cierto era que de entre todas las cosas que diría, aquella también se le había pasado por la cabeza; pero redujo sus probabilidades cuando cayó en la cuenta de que llevaban tantos años juntos que el unirse formalmente a aquellas alturas era redundante e innecesario. Pero si le decía eso, seguramente heriría los sentimientos de Qiu. Y eso era lo último que quería. Así que pensó en otra forma de decírselo. -¿Por qué ahora? <br/>
<br/>
-Porque... Mira, primero quiero que me des una respuesta. Luego hablaremos más en profundidad. -Eso era lo que necesitaba antes de nada. Una respuesta clara: un "sí" o un "no". A partir de ahí... ya vería lo que haría. -Sé que nuestra situación es una mierda. Ya lo sé. Pero quiero que me des una respuesta basada en lo que tú sientes. Olvídate de dónde estamos, de qué hacemos y del estilo de vida que tenemos. Si nada de eso existiera, ¿lo harías conmigo? -Esa era la primera respuesta que quería.<br/>
<br/>
Se miró el anillo imaginándose por un momento ese mundo ideal donde nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino ni en sus decisiones. Durante unos breves segundos, se dejó llevar por una agradable sensación de anhelada libertad que experimentó de manera artificial. -Sí. -Dijo sin dudar. -Claro que lo haría. -Le sonrió deslumbrantemente como pocas veces solía hacerlo. Pero esos breves segundos duraron más bien poco. Fue enseriando poco a poco su rostro conforme iban viniendo a su mente todas las trabas que tenía en contra, las cuales no eran precisamente pocas. Pero de entre ellas, había una que predominaba por encima de todas. -Pero no es tan fácil. No podemos hacerlo sin más. Mi padre... -Conforme dijo eso, empezó a sentirse mal. Ya no por él, sino por Qiu. No quería que el único problema real que seguramente tuviesen, lo arrastrase él consigo. Ojalá no tuviese el suficiente peso como para marcar una diferencia el solucionar o no el problema que acababa de revelar. Suspiró un tanto agobiado, pasándose la mano por la cara. -Lo siento, siempre es lo mismo.<br/>
<br/>
-No te disculpes por algo que no es culpa tuya. -Iba a decirle que él no lo había elegido, pero lo cierto es que sí que lo había hecho. Por un momento, su mente volvió 10 años atrás a aquel puerto donde le dijo, a grandes rasgos, que había sido valiente al tomar la decisión de quedarse hasta el final por su hermano. -Tú solo hiciste lo que creíste correcto. Gracias a ti He Tian, con 18 años, está a punto de acabar la secundaria y ya sabe lo que quiere estudiar y lo que quiere hacer con su vida fuera de todo lo relacionado con este mundillo. Quizá tenga que seguir haciendo algunas cosas para tu padre que no quiere hacer; pero quitando eso, piensa seguir sus propios pasos junto a la persona que desea. Ya lo tiene todo planeado y se le ve bastante emocionado al respecto, según me has dicho. ¿O no? -Sujetó el cigarro con los labios y estiró la mano que tenía agarrada para acunarla entre las suyas. Por un lado, se alegraba por el chaval, al menos no tenía que vivir lo mismo que su hermano mayor; pero por otro lado... La persona que tenía delante todavía seguía condenada a seguir los pasos de aquel hombre. Y ojalá pudiera quitar ese "todavía", porque era prácticamente un hecho que el heredero principal del legado de los He pasaría directamente al hijo mayor y al único al que había "entrenado" para seguir sus pasos desde que era un niño.<br/>
<br/>
-Ese era mi objetivo, librarle todo lo posible de las garras de mi padre para que tenga la libertad de escoger su propia vida. -Le dio una calada al cigarrillo que había olvidado, y que ahora estaba a medio consumir. -Bueno, no sabría cómo solucionar ese problema, si es que acaso tiene solución. Mi padre, como es obvio, no aceptará algo así; así que decírselo queda directamente descartado. Por cierto... -Lo que le iba a decir era algo de lo que recientemente se había dado cuenta, e iba convenientemente ligado al tema principal. -Creo que está pensando en casarme.</p><p>-Que... ¡¿Qué?! -Acababa de soltar esa bomba y su semblante apenas había cambiado. -¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? -Le soltó la mano para apoyar la frente en su propia palma, agarrando el cigarro que todavía reposaba en sus labios para darle una profunda calada que terminó por consumirlo. Echó la colilla en el cenicero que tenía en frente, soltando con fuerza el humo. -¿Desde hace cuánto que lo sabes?<br/>
<br/>
-No es algo seguro. -Procedió a explicarse al ver su exaltación. -No es que me lo haya dicho directamente, ni que se haya hablado de ello en alguna reunión o algo así. Por eso he dicho "creo". Pero sí que es verdad que desde hace unas semanas me ha estado comentado que hay un grupo de la provincia de Yunnan en el que recientemente el señor Jian ha estado interesado. Resulta que tienen las manos metidas en las finanzas de la región y le interesaría crear una alianza para compartir beneficios. A parte, esa zona hace frontera con nada menos que tres países: Myanmar, Laos y Vietnam. Pero como son ellos los que controlan toda la zona, es difícil hacerse un hueco. El señor Jian y mi padre se pusieron en contacto con ellos, pero no parecieron estar muy interesados de buenas a primeras. Y eso es exactamente lo que se ha estado hablando en las últimas reuniones. Si compartimos parte de nuestras ganancias y les ofrecemos un trato serio, podrán tener acceso a parte de los privilegios que goza nuestra organización. Eso despertará su interés casi seguro. -Apagó la boquilla del cilindro en el cenicero. -Y como te he dicho antes, no me lo ha dicho directamente, pero te podrás imaginar la manera más fácil y rápida de unir ambas familias. Además, tengo 31 años y no dudará en usar ese método teniendo en cuenta que cuando tenía 17 pensó en hacer lo mismo por ese motivo, pero con otro clan del norte. Si al final no lo hizo fue porque mi madre se opuso, pero yo creo que lo que de verdad le disuadió fue que al final se terminaron arruinando ellos solos y dejaron de ser de interés.<br/>
<br/>
-Vaya, qué hombre sin escrúpulos. Dispuesto a sacrificar a su propio hijo por un "bien mayor". Así que siempre fue así. Qué novedad. -Calificar a He Jun como "sin escrúpulos" era una reiteración en sí misma. -Y sí, ya me imagino que debe ser lo más conveniente. -Chasqueó la lengua, bastante molesto por toda esa mierda de utilizar a los hijos a conveniencia, pero especialmente le irritaba lo poco que se esforzaba en aparentar que le importaba su primogénito. -Tendría que habértelo propuesto antes. -<em>"Sí, eso es lo que debería haber hecho. Esto me pasa por haber esperado demasiado tiempo"</em>. -¿Y ahora qué?<br/>
<br/>
-Ahora nada. Si todavía no me lo ha mencionado es porque estará barajando con el señor Jian otras posibilidades. Así que igual algo podemos hacer. -De repente, se sintió como en otra época donde el marido tenía que tener el permiso del padre para pedir la mano de su hija. Al pensar eso, una risita se le escapó de los labios. Se inclinó de lado para apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro del albino. -Romeo... <br/>
<br/>
-¿Qué...? Déjate de tonterías y ponte a pensar seriamente. -Trató de mantener el porte serio, pero no pudo evitar que se dibujase una sonrisa en el rostro que rápidamente tapó con una mano. -"Romeo"... -Y ya no pudiendo contenerla más, soltó una carcajada. Le apoyó una mano en los negros cabellos revolviéndoselos. -Eres de lo que no hay. Por la noche tendré que entrar por el balcón hasta tu alcoba para raptarte. Pero antes te follaré ahí mismo, que da más morbo. -Volvió a reírse por lo que decía. Siempre acababa siguiéndole el juego, así como el otro también lo hacía con él. Y le encantaba que así fuera. -Ahora en serio, esto es una mierda...<br/>
<br/>
-Sí. -Se quedaron en silencio.<br/>
<br/>
-¿Y si lo hacemos igualmente? -Propuso Qiu. -Quiero decir, cuando tu padre vaya a casarte, si es que al final lo hace, entonces ya será demasiado tarde, ¿no? Te librarías de tener que soportar un encuentro con alguna mujer que seguramente tenga las mismas ganas que tú de llevar a cabo el enlace. Y cuando se entere, ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Desheredarte? Pues mira, eso que te llevas. Al menos te librarás por fin de todo lo que te ata aquí. Además, tienes ingresos más que suficientes de todos los negocios de los que eres dueño o socio. ¿Qué más? ¿Matarme? Bueno, eso sería lo único que no tendría solución. Pero ¿sabes qué? Para cuando lo haga yo ya me habré casado con su hijo a sus espaldas y eso le va a joder mucho más que la satisfacción que sentirá al haberme matado. -Se rió malditamente mientras cogía otro trozo de pollo con los dedos para metérselo en la boca, lamiéndoselos después. -Quizá... ¿destruir el Registro Civil? Que lo intente. Por más influencia que tenga, aunque fuese incluso política, que no me extrañaría un pelo por todo el dinero que mueve; esos registros siempre estarán fuera de su alcance. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque será legal. Ya está. "Legal". Esa palabra les queda demasiado grande incluso a los más poderosos del bajo mundo. Y precisamente por eso quiero hacerlo por lo legal. Para que ni siquiera el mismísimo jefe de Estado de la República Popular China pueda poner un maldito dedo encima de algo que está resguardado por la ley. -Soltó un bufido, recostándose contra el sofá, atrayéndole por los hombros para que se apoyara en su pecho. -Quiero que la decisión más importante en mi vida esté amparada y protegida. Por una vez en mi vida, quiero hacer las cosas en el mundo luminoso de arriba, y no en el mundo oscuro y lleno de ponzoña de abajo. -Apoyó la cabeza sobre la contraria, cerrando los ojos. -Las cosas bonitas no crecen en la sombra, y sería un total desperdicio que algo tan bonito como casarme con la persona que amo, creciese en la mierda que es estar aquí debajo.<br/>
<br/>
He Cheng se quedó asombrado por lo que acababa de oír. No solo sus palabras, sino también lo que podía ver detrás de ellas: ese mismo anhelo que él también experimentaba cada día, le enternecieron hasta el punto de querer dejarlo todo en aquel momento, de mandarlo a la mierda y no mirar atrás. Le rodeó el torso con ambos brazos con fuerza, sintiendo que se emocionaba de más. -De veras que hay veces que todavía me sigues sorprendiendo. ¿Cómo es posible a estas alturas? No me hagas esperar tanto tiempo para saberlo todo de ti. Dímelo todo ya, idiota. <br/>
<br/>
-Ya lo ves, soy una caja de sorpresas. Así mantendré tu interés y me aseguraré de que nunca te vayas a aburrir de mí. -Le dio un beso en la coronilla. -Qué poco romántico, no quieras romper la magia tan pronto. -Frotó su cabeza con la contraria en un cariñoso gesto.<br/>
<br/>
-"Tan pronto" dices. ¿Cuándo me vas a contar que en verdad estuviste casado dos veces y que tienes tres hijos cada uno en un país? ¿Cuándo estemos en nuestro lecho de muerte? Porque a este paso... -Bromeó. Pero sí bien era cierto que tenía mucha curiosidad por todas las cosas que aún no sabía de Qiu porque él así lo quería como un modo de paulatina revelación sobre su persona, tenía que cederle el que le gustase descubrirlo en el momento oportuno. Por su parte, si hubiese algo que su pareja no supiese de él era porque o no se acordaba, o porque era algo irrelevante y nimio. Él siempre se lo contaba todo conforme le venía a la mente.<br/>
<br/>
-Hablando de la muerte... -Empezar una conversación así no era del todo halagüeño, pero era precisamente eso de lo que quería conversar. -Hay algo a lo que he estado dándole vueltas desde que pasó lo de Liu Bai. -Después de decir ese nombre, un silencio sepulcral se instaló en mitad de la sala. Acababa de darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo hacía que ninguno de los dos había pronunciado ese nombre en voz alta, y ahora se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberlo hecho. Aunque el tema estaba más que superado, las pocas veces que ambos hablaron de ello sí que pudo notar cierto rastro de melancolía en la mirada del pelinegro, así como una sombra de autoculpa que nunca logró hacer desaparecer. Inclinó el rostro para mirar el del contrario que aún reposaba en su pecho. -Oye Cheng, si quieres cambiar de tema...<br/>
<br/>
-No. No te preocupes. Es estúpido no poder hablar de algo solo porque vaya a escocer. Si la herida duele significa que no está curada. Y concretamente con este tema, estoy un poco harto de que tengas que callarte ciertos comentarios por mi culpa. -Se incorporó para sentarse bien y cogió el paquete de tabaco, encendiéndose el segundo. Apoyó los codos en sus muslos, y sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos que iban ligados al hombre recién mencionado, empezaron a llegar a él como fragmentos sueltos de una película. Bajó la mirada ante la inminente amargura en su pecho. ¿Cómo olvidar aquel día en el que uno de sus compañeros murió frente a sus ojos para salvarle la vida? Dicho así, para una tercera persona que escuchara la historia, no era nada fuera de lo común teniendo en cuenta el mundo en el que se movía. La diferencia radicaba en que ni Qiu ni él le consideraban uno más; de alguna manera, los tres formaron una amistad que difícilmente tenía la oportunidad de darse en un trabajo y una vida como la que los tres compartían. <br/>
<br/>
[Flashback]<br/>
<br/>
(7 años atrás)<br/>
<em><br/>
Una emboscada. Eso era lo que acababan de sufrir hacía apenas unos minutos, y aún no estaba seguro de que hubiese acabado. Todo había pasado tan deprisa que si se hubiese quedado quieto mirando la escena a su alrededor, podía ver como sus hombres caían muertos de dos en dos por cada segundo que trascurría. Aquello había sido una masacre nunca vista. Agarró uno de los subfusiles sujeto a uno de los tantos cadáveres que estaban tendidos en el suelo y se escondió rápidamente bajo las escaleras de aquel edificio abandonado. Respiraba rápidamente mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente. Alterado y nervioso era quedarse corto con lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro, pues su mente repasaba una y otra vez todos los compañeros que conocía desde hacía tiempo y que ahora se hallaban muertos en el piso de arriba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo dejar de pensar en eso en aquel momento. Se golpeó la frente con el puño varias veces. "Céntrate. No es momento de venirse abajo". Echó un vistazo rápido para comprobar que no hubiese nadie del grupo rival y salió del escondite. Vagó con sigilo por la planta baja buscando a alguien de su mismo bando. De repente, escuchó unas pisadas detrás de él. Se giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo y apuntó con el arma a aquello que se acercaba y que no podía ver hasta que saliese también al pasillo. <br/>
<br/>
-No dispares, Cheng. Soy Bai. -Anunció una voz cuyo eco retumbó contra las paredes hasta su posición. <br/>
<br/>
He Cheng soltó un suspiro aliviado, bajando el arma. -¿Quedan más? ¿Los otros se han ido?</em></p><p>
  <em>Un hombre de pelo castaño con los cortos mechones engominados hacia arriba y una escasa perilla, apareció al final del pasillo y empezó a caminar hacia él. -Sí, los que quedan están siendo atendidos por nuestros médicos. Y los otros parece que han huido finalmente. Nos hemos cargado a la mayoría de los suyos también. -Cuando llegó hasta él, le apoyó una mano en el hombro. -Sé que es una pregunta obvia pero... ¿estás bien? -Preguntó, remeciéndole un poco con ella.<br/>
<br/>
-No. -Se volvió a pasar una mano por la frente. -Han muerto demasiados. -Volvió a resoplar, sintiéndose como una mierda. -Qiu estaba contigo, ¿está bien? -Eso era lo único que le haría sentir mínimamente mejor.<br/>
<br/>
-Sí, no te preocupes. Está arriba ayudando a los heridos. Vamos. -Le pasó el brazo por los hombros encaminándose hacia las escaleras. -Me alegra que al menos vosotros dos estéis bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti. -Cuando estuvieron a punto de girar para subir al piso superior, su amigo se detuvo en seco mientras miraba por las ventanas sin cristales hacia el exterior. -¿Qué-...? -Pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada porque un silbido apenas audible seguido por un impacto de bala en la pared de cemento que tenían a la derecha le hizo dirigir rápidamente la vista al mismo punto que Liu observaba. Un destello apareció en lo alto de un edificio a lo lejos y entonces, supo lo que estaba pasando. Quizá si hubiese reaccionado a tiempo, todo hubiese sido muy diferente. Pero el "hubiese" no existe y su amigo tuvo que reaccionar primero. Para cuando se dio cuenta, él estaba en el suelo y el cuerpo de su compañero caía desplomado sobre el suyo propio. Tras unos breves segundos de desconcierto, se incorporó lo mínimo para no ser visto y tumbó el semi inerte cuerpo boca arriba sobre el suelo. Dirigió la vista a la zona de la garganta donde un agujero dejaba salir la sangre a borbotones.<br/>
<br/>
-Chen...<br/>
<br/>
-No hables... -Le tapó la herida con ambas manos tratando de detener inútilmente el sangrado. -No, no, no... ¡EH! ¡AYUDA MÉDICA EN LA PLANTA BAJA! ¡RÁPIDO! Liu... Oye... -Le tomó el rostro con las manos manchadas de sangre sin querer aceptar lo que estaba pasando. Pero la quietud y la mirada vacía del contrario eran indicadores obvios de que ya era demasiado tarde. -No puede ser... Mierda. -Finalmente apoyó la frente en su pecho, dejando salir un amargo llanto. Cuando aparecieron los sanitarios pertenecientes a su organización, les avisó antes de que se acercasen que había un francotirador por la zona y que había que irse de allí cuanto antes, o al menos, moverse a una zona más interna del edificio.<br/>
<br/>
-Liu... -Qiu apareció detrás de los médicos a los que acompañó al oír la voz de He Cheng. Agachado, se acercó hasta donde estaban, viendo lo que había ocurrido. -Joder... -Soltó un bufido tapándose la boca, observando el cuerpo sin vida del que consideraba el mejor amigo de ambos. Cuando se lo llevaron hacia la planta superior, se sentó junto al pelinegro, quien se había quedado en el suelo recostado contra la pared con la mirada perdida mirando sin ver el único trozo de cielo que podía verse desde aquella posición. -Tenemos que irnos de aquí... -Dijo con voz apagada, sin tener la fuerza necesaria para que sonase con la firmeza que hubiese deseado. Dejó pasar unos minutos en los que se dedicaron a mirar en la misma dirección, notando un vacío casi palpable. De pronto se levantó, agarrando la muñeca del otro para levantarle también del suelo y empezó a caminar con él hacia una parte del edificio que estaba oculta de cualquier posible visión externa. Asegurándose primero de que no hubiese nadie alrededor, entró en una de las tantas habitaciones derruidas, sin puertas ni ventanas. Una vez dentro, le atrajo para abrazarle con fuerza. <br/>
<br/>
Solo así, se permitieron dejar salir la tristeza que estaban sintiendo en aquellos momentos, y que de otra forma, no podrían ni querían hacer frente a nadie más.<br/>
<br/>
-Él... su novia... Pensaban casarse en breve. Y ahora... -Habló entre sollozos el mayor, abrazándose al cuello del albino.<br/>
<br/>
-Lo sé, lo sé... -Ambos sabían las ganas que tenía su compañero de unirse en matrimonio con su novia a quien, siempre que tenía la oportunidad, dejaba claro lo mucho que la quería. Frotó su espalda con fuerza, pensando en lo que iba a decir. -Tenemos que decírselo. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Nos pidió que fuésemos nosotros quienes se lo comunicásemos en caso de que algo así pasara. -A pesar de ir presumiendo de novia frente al resto del grupo, jamás enseñó ninguna foto de ella a nadie, después de todo, no quería arriesgarse a que alguien pudiese aprovecharse de esa información; de hecho, ya se estaba exponiendo bastante al anunciar que tenía pareja y que planeaba casarse con ella. Pero ellos tres compartían un vínculo más profundo y sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en ellos, así que, por esa razón, un día fueron invitados a su casa para presentársela en persona. A partir de aquella vez, fueron varias las veces en las que salieron los cuatro juntos a tomar algo, ya fuere alguna copa que otra o un simple café.<br/>
<br/>
Sin querer esperar más tiempo, al día siguiente llamaron al timbre de la casa en la que vivía Liu Bai. Su mujer abrió la puerta.<br/>
<br/>
-He Cheng, Yang Qiu. -Les recibió con una sonrisa. -¿Qué os trae por aquí? Bai está en una misión desde ayer, ¿no lo sabíais? Creí que estaba con vosotros. -Se inclinó a un lado intentando ver detrás de ellos. Pero un silencio incómodo se instauró entre los tres durante unos segundos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Señorita Xiu... -Habló primero He Cheng. <br/>
<br/>
La mujer entendió rápidamente lo que estaba pasando. Su novio también le había comunicado que, si algún día faltaba, serían sus dos amigos los que vendrían en persona a comunicárselo directamente antes que nadie. Abrió ampliamente los ojos y se llevó ambas manos al rostro comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente. Sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo sobre estas.</em>
</p><p><em>Qiu se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, levantándola del concreto con delicadeza. La mujer se aferró a la camisa del traje que llevaba, tratando de recomponerse un segundo para invitarlos a entrar. Estuvieron el resto de ese día hablando largo y tendido sobre todo lo que estaban seguros de que la señorita Xiu querría haber sabido de su novio. Hablaron sobre lo mucho que la mencionaba siempre, dando absolutamente igual el contexto; de todos los planes que quería llevar a cabo con ella, los lugares a los que él querría llevarla de viaje, de cómo cambiaba su actitud cuando estaba trabajando, en su forma de dirigir al grupo que tenía bajo su cargo, como superior que era; el cómo apreciaba todo el mundo en la organización a Liu y lo mucho que les había dolido su muerte. Y cómo no sentirlo cuando era un hombre que terminaba cayendo bien a todo aquel que tratara con él, principalmente por su conducta amistosa, descarada y desenvuelta. Pero lo que solía destacar en él era esa actitud positiva, sin dejar de lado la realista, que siempre llevaba adelante con una sonrisa casi permanente, y que para muchos no era sino un bálsamo en medio de la ansiedad que a veces se generaba en medio de las misiones. De alguna manera, siempre lograba levantar el ánimo de todo aquel que lo necesitase, con lo que su presencia acababa siendo necesaria para mantener la moral alta en el grupo en los momentos de bajón. Definitivamente su fallecimiento también fue un duro golpe para el resto de la organización.<br/>
<br/>
Tras ese suceso, no fue hasta días más tarde que se dio a conocer que el objetivo de esa bala no era cualquier persona al azar de su grupo, sino que tenía como objetivo matar el hijo del jefe: He Cheng.</em><br/>
<br/>
[Fin flashback]<br/>
<br/>
-No fue tu culpa. -Qiu interrumpió aquel prolongado silencio en que se habían sumido. -Ya sé que aún te sigues sintiendo culpable por ello, pero no pudiste hacer nada. Era un franco. ¿Quién puede vérselo venir? -Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, notando que empezaba a hacer un poco de frío.<br/>
<br/>
-Él lo vio venir. Por eso se puso en medio. -Miró en el suelo la ceniza del cigarro que todavía no había probado, pero que se había consumido por completo.<br/>
<br/>
-Bueno, sí. Pero quizá lo vio porque el <em>sniper </em>era un novato; y ni escondió bien su posición, ni tuvo en cuenta la luz del sol que reflejaría la mira; lo que ocasionó ese destello que pudisteis ver. Además, el tipo tuvo que disparar el cañón dos veces. ¿O no? Porque la primera le dio a la pared, según me comentaste. -Se levantó del sofá, empezando a caminar hacia la entrada del salón. -Voy al cuarto. ¿Quieres ropa?<br/>
<br/>
-Sí. Espera, voy contigo. -Se levantó también para salir del salón y se paró en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio, observando cómo el albino abría el armario para coger la ropa que siempre solían usar para dormir. Aunque oficialmente no viviesen juntos como tal, mucha de su ropa estaba en aquella casa. -La ropa interior está en el salón. <br/>
<br/>
-Ya, pero empieza a refrescar y paso de ir en calzoncillos por la casa. ¿Qué hora es, por cierto? -Miró la hora en la pared, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo. -Joder, ya son las 19:30h. Pues sí que nos ha cundido la tarde. Entre una cosa y otra... Le miró con una sonrisa ladina.<br/>
<br/>
-Sí, es lo que pasa cuando disfrutas lo que haces. -Le devolvió la sonrisa. -A todo esto, al final no me has dicho a lo que has estado dándole vueltas desde el fallecimiento de Liu. Quiero saberlo. -Cuando dio un paso en su dirección, un chillido estruendosamente agudo resonó en todo el lugar. Levantó el pie al ver que había pisado uno de los juguetes para perro y escuchó enseguida cómo el dueño de la pelota de plástico que había chafado venía corriendo por el pasillo. Los ladridos, al igual que los brincos, no se hicieron esperar. -He despertado a la bestia. -Sonrió automáticamente como cada vez que trataba con aquel animal. Aunque no le hacía falta interactuar con él para que una sonrisa se formase en su rostro sin poder evitarlo; con tan solo observarlo, era suficiente para que eso pasara. Tomó la pelota del suelo y se la lanzó en dirección al salón, el cual se podía ver desde la entrada del dormitorio. -Hay que sacarle a pasear. Le doy de comer y le bajamos. Pero no se me olvida lo que me tienes que contar.<br/>
<br/>
-Sacamos a Liko y te lo voy contando. -Volvió a guardar la ropa que acababa de coger para sacar en su lugar un atuendo deportivo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Give me all of you. I'll give you all of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencias: Capítulo azucarado (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Cuando todos estuvieron listos, bajaron por las escaleras del rellano hasta la calle, empezando a caminar hacia una zona verde parecida a un descampado donde solían acudir para soltar a Liko y que hiciese allí sus necesidades. Solía haber varios perros sueltos corriendo por la zona cuyos dueños se juntaban a charlar entre ellos, pero al menos hoy no había nadie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Han pasado muchos años desde su muerte, ¿has estado pensando durante tanto tiempo en eso que quieres decirme? -He Cheng sacó dos cigarros los cuales encendió a la vez con el zippo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta Slam negra y le pasó uno a su compañero. -Toma. Soy todo oídos. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Gracias. -Tomó el cilindro ya prendido. -Una parte de ello sí; la otra, lo llevo pensando recientemente. -Se lo llevó a los labios para empezar a fumar. -Después de ese acontecimiento, la idea de que mi vida pudiese acabar de un segundo para otro, se me hizo absurdamente real. Y aunque esa posibilidad siempre estuvo ahí, acechante, detrás de todos nosotros; no es hasta que le ocurre a alguien cercano y querido, que no empiezas a ser consciente de que algo así pueda sucederte cuando menos te lo esperas. Por supuesto, las probabilidades aumentan cuando más te expones, como es nuestro caso. -Sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta la pelota de plástico que había cogido de casa y la apretó varias veces para llamar la atención del can. En cuanto vino corriendo se la lanzó todo lo lejos que pudo. -En los meses posteriores no pude quitarme de la cabeza el pensamiento de que aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de palmarla. Y cuando me dispuse a pensar en todas ellas, hubo muchas que tenían mucho peso y seguramente me odiaría a mí mismo de no poderlas hacer en vida. Pero descubrí que solo había una que fuese lo suficientemente importante como para proteger mi vida con todas mis fuerzas con tal de llevarla a cabo. Y era la de hacerte saber lo importante que eras para mí y lo agradecido que estaba por haberte cruzado en mi camino. -Cogió la pelota de la boca del perro que acababa de venir corriendo, y se la lanzó de nuevo. -Por eso a partir de ese día empecé a decirte más veces "te quiero". No quería que también llegase tu hora y que te murieses sin haberlo escuchado de mi boca al menos una vez ese día. -Le miró de vuelta al notar su penetrante mirada. Le tomó de la mano, acercándose a él. -Las cosas que quería comprar, los lugares a los que quería viajar, incluso la sed de venganza... Cuando empecé a enamorarme más y más de ti, todo eso dejó de tener tanta importancia si lo comparaba con lo que de verdad me importaba: tenerte simplemente a mi lado. -Expulsó el humo del tabaco sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. -Pero por desgracia, no cobró la suficiente fuerza hasta que vi con mis propios ojos que Liu había muerto para protegerte, y que el hombre que enterraron podrías haber sido tú. -Observó cómo entrecerraba los ojos y desviaba la mirada. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la culpa impregnándola como cada maldita vez. En el momento en el que vio ese gesto, supo que todavía no lo había superado, por más que hacía apenas media hora le hubiese dicho que estaba harto de no poder hablar del tema con normalidad, como dando a entender que esta vez sí podía hacerlo sin tener que hundirse. -De hecho, tú deberías haber muerto ese día. -Sentenció de pronto con toda la intención. Hoy, después de 7 años, iba a zanjar el tema de Liu Bai de una vez por todas. Ya hubo otras veces antes en las que intentó hablar con él, pero las escasas veces que lo hizo, parecía estar hablando más con una pared que con una persona receptiva y lista para asumir que se estaba equivocando. No iba permitir que algo así siguiera pasando.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He Cheng agachó la cabeza, notando aquellas palabras como dagas que, a aquellas alturas, no deberían seguir doliendo; pero allí estaban, haciéndole sangrar de nuevo. Una mano le agarró de la mandíbula, levantándole la cabeza.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Mírame. -Mantuvo allí su mano para que no rehuyera de lo que estaba a punto de decirle, sabiendo de antemano que sería demasiado brusco. Pero era necesario si quería ayudarle a dejar eso atrás. -Esa es la verdad, si él no se te hubiese acercado en ese momento, ahora estaría vivo. El objetivo de esa bala no era él. -Apretó más fuerte el agarre al notar su ademán de apartar el rostro. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Basta... No hace falta que pongas el dedo en la llaga. -¿A qué venía eso? ¿Por qué de repente sacaba ese tema y se ponía a decirle todas esas cosas que sabía perfectamente que le afectaban tanto? Le sujetó la muñeca empujándola para que le soltara, pero el agarre era de acero. -Suéltame.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su tono sería frío y firme; y sus palabras, directas y certeras. -Si hubieses reaccionado a tiempo, nada de esto hubiera pasado. -Repitió aquellas palabras por las que el pelinegro siempre se lamentaba. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>De un codazo, le apartó el brazo de golpe. -¡Sí! ¡Ojalá hubiese reaccionado a tiempo! -Empezaba a notar un escozor en los ojos. -¡Ojalá jamás se hubiese acercado a mí! ¡Ojalá... no me hubiese encontrado ese día en la planta baja! -Suspiró con la voz un poco entrecortada. -Pero ¿qué podía hacer? No me dio tiempo a salvarle como él sí hizo conmigo, no pude ver al hijo de puta en la azotea del edificio. No podía saber que el objetivo era yo. No podía saberlo... Porque de haberlo hecho, hubiese hecho algo al respecto y no hubiese permitido que algo así ocurriera. -Bajó la cabeza llevándose una mano al rostro. -No tengo la culpa de no haberlo sabido. -Susurró eso último, dándose cuenta de sus propias palabras.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Qiu sonrió, satisfecho. -Eso es. ¡Eso es! -Le tomó del rostro y le besó los labios con fuerza. -Eso es lo que siempre trato de hacerte ver. Solo te he puesto un espejo delante. Eso es lo que yo siempre veo. Esa es la frustración que siento cada vez que te veo fustigarte tanto por algo que ni siquiera estaba en tu mano. -Solo hizo falta enfrentarle a sí mismo para que se diese cuenta por fin. La verdad es que si no lo hizo de esa manera antes fue porque nunca quiso ser hiriente ni hacerle sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía respecto al tema, pero ya habían pasado demasiados años y Cheng seguía estancado en el mismo sitio, lamiendo aquella herida sin ser capaz de curarla por sí mismo; y al parecer aquella forma de abordar el tema que tanto había evitado, había sido la única que terminó resultando. -Si de veras estás harto de que esto te siga haciendo sufrir, dilo otra vez. En voz alta.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-... -El moreno miraba a otro lado con el ceño fruncido. Se sentía un poco contrariado, pero sabía que, a pesar de haber pensado que Qiu estaba siendo jodida y repentinamente cruel, al final tenía que admitirse a sí mismo que la solución a su problema había estado siempre dentro de él. -Yo... no tuve la culpa. Por mucho que quisiera haber tomado acción antes, no pudo ser posible. -¿Por qué entonces se negó a verlo a pesar de saber que, en el fondo, nunca fue culpa suya? Qiu se lo dijo las pocas veces que surgió el tema y nunca pudo verlo hasta ahora.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Muy bien... -Dijo con admiración. Le puso las manos en los hombros y después las pasó a los brazos sobre la chaqueta, para finalmente abrazarle con cariño. -Estoy orgulloso de ti. -Con cada cosa que Cheng enfrentaba, con cada cosa que superaba y que asumía; así como cada vez que se hacía más fuerte en consecuencia o que salía aún más reforzado de una situación, sentía que él también crecía con él. -¿Sabes? Hay veces que siento que crezco a través de ti. -Quiso compartirle sus pensamientos. -Y que me hago un poco más fuerte, si tú también lo haces. -Apoyó la frente en su hombro. -Si estás feliz, yo soy feliz. Si estás emocionado, entonces yo lo estoy el doble; debe ser porque siempre quiero ser parte de tus emociones, y no puedo evitar fundirme con ellas; quiero que me envuelvan siempre, para lo bueno y para lo malo; tanto si estás contento como si estás enfadado. Todo ello lo quiero. Todo. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza ante sus sinceras palabras, extendiendo la calidez por todo su pecho. Esos arranques de sinceridad y esa revelación sobre sus sentimientos por él y lo que le hacía experimentar, le dejaban sin aliento. En general, no solía hacerlo casi nunca, más bien solo en momentos precisos; pero cuando lo hacía, era mucho más arrasador que su regular franqueza que tanto alteraba al otro. El rubor llegó hasta su rostro, empañando su mirada con afecto. -Te amo. Con todo lo que tengo. -Susurró. Apoyó también la frente sobre su hombro, inclinando la cabeza hacia la del albino. -Solo tú has visto lo que soy, todas mis ilusiones, mis miedos... Me he entregado a ti, en todo sentido existente, y me has aceptado... -En aquel punto, su control sobre su emoción era débil y las lágrimas se aglomeraron en el borde. -Me has aceptado, como nunca nadie lo hizo cuando más lo necesitaba. -Apretó su chaqueta por detrás. -Te has molestado en conocerme, en tomarte tu tiempo para averiguar absolutamente todo de mi, desde lo que prefiero hasta lo que más odio; e incluso, a pesar de mis esfuerzos en ocultarlo, también te interesaste en mis carencias. Has ido destapando uno a uno todos mis defectos y las cosas de las que me avergüenzo; y me las has mostrado, me las has puesto delante. Por primera vez, gracias a ti, pude verme a mi mismo frente a frente y vi la mierda que soy y todas las cosas que hice mal. Pero tú cogiste todos esos defectos y los abrazaste... -Se sentía tremendamente afortunado de tenerle. -¿Cómo no te lo voy a dar todo, idiota...?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Gracias. -Le dio unos castos besos por el cuello. -Gracias por hacerlo. Te lo prometí en su momento, pero voy a recordártelo otra vez por si acaso se te ocurre olvidarlo: Si me das el 100%, yo te daré el 200%. Si te entregas a mí, mi vida será tuya para siempre. No te guardes nada, compártelo todo conmigo y créeme cuando te digo que si me das todo eso, yo pondré todo de mi para ayudarte en todo lo que me pidas. Te lo juré hace años, te lo vuelvo a jurar hoy y te lo juraré el día de nuestra boda. -Se mordió el labio, notándose extremadamente emocional. Necesitaba besarle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Antes de que siquiera Qiu se separara, él ya le había tomado de las solapas de su chaqueta deportiva y le había atraído para atrapar su boca. Se abrazó a su cuello, notando el frío en las mejillas húmedas que habían estado cubiertas en el hueco del hombro de su pareja, y que ahora se veían expuestas ante la baja temperatura ambiental. Rozó con su lengua la barrera de dientes, queriendo encontrarse con la ajena al otro lado. Cuando se juntaron, ambos cuerpos también lo hicieron de manera automática, queriendo sentir más del otro.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Qiu le bajó la cremallera de la cazadora negra mientras seguía moviendo sus labios sobre los contrarios. Rompió el beso para posarlos sobre su cuello, acariciando la extensión con la punta de la lengua mientras bajaba hasta el borde de su camiseta, donde metió su nariz en la cálida zona del pecho. -Cheng, necesito volver a hacerte el amor. -Le dijo, aspirando su aroma allí y arrastrando la lengua por su garganta hasta la quijada, la cual lamió, siguiendo hacia arriba hasta llegar a sus labios, donde la metió entre medias para besarle profundamente.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>El pelinegro cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto; separándose después para hablar. -Pues vayámonos. -Miró a su alrededor cayendo en la cuenta de que se había dejado llevar un poco y quizá alguien les podría haber visto. Aunque la verdad es que estaba seguro de que si fuera por el peliblanco, lo podrían hacer allí mismo y no se cortaría un pelo; pero por suerte el atardecer empezaba ensombrecer el ambiente de las calles y a no ser que estuviesen demasiado cerca, era muy poco probable que se llegase a reconocer la identidad de alguno de los dos. Se aclaró un poco la garganta, tratando de mantener la compostura al menos mientras siguiesen fuera de casa. Llamó al perro, quien vino corriendo con el juguete en la boca y se encaminaron hacia el edificio.<br/>
Si ya de base le resultaba algo violento tener cualquier pensamiento mínimamente sexual, como podría ser un beso, fuera de la intimidad de las cuatro paredes de la casa, tener a Qiu detrás de él, metiéndole mano mientras le besaba el cuello en plena calle, le ponía extremadamente incómodo. -Estate quieto. Así no puedo caminar bien. -Intentó quitarle la mano que se colaba por la camiseta bajo la cazadora, deseando llegar ya al portal. -¿Quieres parar? -Cuando por fin estuvieron delante, sacó las llaves para abrir, pero entre las cosquillas que le estaba provocando los dedos ajenos toquetear sus costados y la resistencia que estaba oponiendo, se le terminaron cayendo al suelo. Molesto, se giró para enfrentarle mientras le señalaba con un dedo. -Para. Quédate ahí quieto y no te muevas. -Le ordenó, como si estuviese tratando más con un perro que con una persona. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>El otro se alejó un paso levantando las manos en el aire. <em>"Aburrido".</em> Pensó para sí, rodando los ojos. Observó cómo se agachaba para recoger las llaves sin poder evitar dirigir su mirada a la manera en la que se le ceñían los pantalones al trasero. Se relamió los labios con una sonrisa traviesa. -Eres tú el que me provoca. Yo solo me limito a aceptar la invitación.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Para ti cualquier cosa es una "invitación". -En cuanto abrió la puerta acristalada, Liko salió disparado hacia las escaleras para empezar a subir los veinte pisos como siempre solía hacer. Se podría decir perfectamente que ese número de pisos era demasiado para subir y bajar cada día más de una vez, pero para ellos no era nada comparado con el entrenamiento trisemanal que les obligaban a llevar cabo en su trabajo. -No se le acaba la energía... -Sonrió de medio lado ante lo que acababa de pensar. -Ha salido a ti. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-¿Ah sí? Ven aquí a comprobar eso ahora mismo. -Le dijo mientras se pegaba de nuevo a él, abrazándole el cuello con ambos brazos desde atrás.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Empezaron a subir las escaleras entre toqueteos y besos robados por un lado y empujones y sonrisas contenidas por otro. Cuando llegaron arriba del todo, allí estaba Liko, esperándoles frente a la puerta moviendo la cola. He Cheng volvió a sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta mientras Qiu seguía pegado a la espalda manoseándole allá donde podía. -¿Quieres esperarte? -Por fin abrió la puerta dejando pasar al perro primero.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-No. -Tan pronto se cerró la puerta le acorraló contra una de las paredes de la entrada y le empezó a besar con ganas contenidas. Le despojó de la chaqueta y de la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba debajo dejándole únicamente con los pantalones deportivos. Le metió ambas palmas por detrás bajo éstos, agarrando sus nalgas y apretujándolas para juntarle contra su pelvis. -No me pidas que me espere cuando tú estás igual de duro que yo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Pero eso no podías saberlo antes. Además... -Con una sola mano le agarró ambas mejillas, apretando sus dedos sobre ellas. -Te recuerdo lo que me has dicho antes: "Hoy estoy a tus pies" y... -Sacó su móvil para mirar la hora. -Todavía son las ocho de la tarde, el día no ha acabado y no parece que estés cumpliendo con tu palabra. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Qiu sonrió entrecerrando los ojos. -¿Qué quieres que haga por ti? ¿Quieres que me arrodille? -Sin esperar respuesta, se postró frente a él quedando a la altura del bulto entre sus piernas, al cual se acercó para pasar la lengua por encima de la tela, notando en ese momento cómo había palpitado por su reciente acción. Le miró a los ojos fijamente mordiendo suavemente la erección.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>-¡Mm! -El pelinegro sintió la sangre subir a su rostro al ver cómo el albino había bajado hasta su entrepierna para después, darle esa pequeña mordida. Le puso una mano en la quijada para levantar su rostro y verle mejor. Le tenía arrodillado frente a él, entre sus piernas y estaba claramente deseoso de que le tocase por su forma de mirarle. Le acarició los labios con el pulgar, notando el aliento caliente salir de entre ellos y lo empujó dentro de la húmeda cavidad para acariciarle con él la lengua. Ésta no tardó en moverse contra su dedo para seguidamente envolver su pulgar entero con sus labios, empezando a succionarlo, desde su perspectiva, absolutamente sensual. Y como colofón final, sus palabras: </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-Soy tuyo...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>No hizo falta más para despertar definitivamente su libido. Tragó la saliva que se le estaba acumulando en la boca y retiró su propia mano de la boca ajena para volver a colocarla en su quijada, levantándole hasta su altura de nuevo. -Llévame a la cama ahora mismo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cheng le besó apasionadamente y no pudo sino corresponder con la misma intensidad. Le levantó sobre su propio cuerpo con ambas manos y se encaminó con él hacia el dormitorio sin dejar de besarle, dando comienzo de esa manera a la segunda ronda del día.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Agradecería mucho mucho que dejaseis algún comentario para yo saber si está gustando ~<br/>Los kudos son muy limitados en ao3 así que no sé si os está gustando cada capítulo o no xd</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pillow Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Capítulo bastante largo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tras una hora y media en las que no habían parado ni un solo segundo, se dejaron caer sobre la cama jadeantes y agotados.</p><p>-Agua... -El del tatuaje sacó un brazo fuera del colchón para palpar por el suelo lo que estaba buscando. Cuando encontró la botella de plástico y fue a beber se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. -Puta mierda. -Maldijo, lanzándola a la otra punta de la habitación. Se giró para mirar a su compañero que se había quedado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. - A-Che... -Le llamó por ese mote cariñoso, acercándose a su cara. -¿Estás vivo?</p><p>-Apenas... Estoy exhausto. Y encima con la huida de ayer... Menos mal que mañana aún es domingo. -Suspiró levantando la mano para tocarle la cara a ciegas. -¿Qué quieres?</p><p>-Agua. Iría yo de no ser porque me duele el hombro. -Y no mentía. Entre una cosa y otra, al final el brazo lo había dejado en todas las posturas menos quieto y en reposo, que es lo que le convenía hacer si no quería expandir el tiempo de recuperación. -Y ya no me muevo más en lo que queda de día, bueno, de noche. Te lo prometo. -Conforme dijo eso, puso unos almohadones contra la cabecera de la cama y apoyó la espalda en ellos.</p><p>Al escuchar eso, abrió los ojos para mirarle. -¿Te duele mucho? Mira que te he dicho que intentes dejarlo quieto. -Se incorporó para levantarse y salir de la habitación desnudo como estaba en dirección a la cocina. Volvió con una botella de agua y unas pastillas. -Tómate una. Y ahora me dejas revisarte el hombro.</p><p>-Gracias. Hay que ver cómo me cuidas... -Sonrió, tomándose uno de los analgésicos observando cómo Cheng se acercaba para sentarse en la orilla de la cama para empezar a retirarle la venda con cuidado. Se miró los puntos que cerraban la herida sabiendo entonces por qué le dolía. -Esto no tiene muy buena pinta.</p><p>-No, la verdad. Voy a por el botiquín. -Después de volver con él, limpiarle la herida y ponerle una nueva venda; volvió a tumbarse en la cama, esta vez sobre el cuerpo del contrario, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.</p><p>Qiu alargó el brazo para coger la cajetilla de tabaco y el cenicero de cristal que había sobre la mesita, el cual puso encima de la cama a su lado. Después de habérselo encendido, le dio una calada. Y así, se quedaron en silencio unos largos minutos.</p><p>-¿Sabes por qué creo que eres así? -Qiu habló de pronto.</p><p>El pelinegro se quedó pensando en alguna posible respuesta, pero no entendía a qué se refería. -¿Así cómo? Específica.</p><p>-Sí, perdona. Estaba dándole vueltas a la conversación que hemos tenido en la calle. En la que te has dado cuenta que la culpa del accidente de Liu no era tuya en el fondo. -Tras ver que el otro asentía, continuó. -Pues pensando ahora en ella, me he dado cuenta de que esa actitud tuya de autoculpa también la llevas a otros ámbitos de tu vida. Ahora que tengo la perspectiva de los años, puedo ver que es más frecuente de lo que llegué a notar alguna vez. Es preocupantemente frecuente. -Aspiró el humo del cigarro, expulsándolo hacia arriba. -Esa... llamémosla "necesidad" que tienes de pensar que cualquier cosa mala que te ocurra te la mereces, o incluso esa manera de agachar la cabeza frente a ciertas cosas o comentarios, principalmente provenientes de tu padre... Todas esas situaciones al final las creas tú porque no te defiendes. Y cuando deberías mostrar tus colmillos y marcar un límite, tú simplemente aceptas la supuesta culpa y quedas como el hijo perfecto. No me malinterpretes, esto último no está mal, pero creo que te estás equivocando en el modo de llevar las cosas. -Se quedó callado un momento, preguntándose si le habría molestado la disertación que acababa de hacer. Así que quiso asegurarse. -¿Estás molesto?</p><p>-No. -Suspiró. -Está bien que me digas cuando crees que estoy errando en algo. Después de todo, ese es uno de los pilares en los que se cimienta nuestra relación, ¿no? -Y así era. Durante muchos años tuvieron que cagarla demasiadas veces precisamente por no haber hecho caso al otro, e incluso todo lo contrario, por haber hecho caso ciegamente y sin pararse a pensar nada más, lo que daba lugar a discusiones tanto del tipo "Deberías haberme hecho caso" así como "Esto me pasa por hacerte caso". Tuvieron que pasar varias veces por eso para terminar dándose cuenta de que no funcionaba ni un extremo ni el otro. Al final "pactaron" que se dirían las cosas importantes en las que creían que el otro se estaba equivocando y a partir de ahí, conversar con ambos puntos de vista sobre la mesa. Él lo había hecho con Qiu en varias ocasiones, y ahora, como también hizo otras veces, era Qiu el que lo estaba haciendo con él.</p><p>-Así es... Bien. Creo que en el fondo actúas así porque crees que te lo mereces. Que si sufres, será porque el karma, o algo así, te las está cobrando todas una a una. Pero tío, con todo lo que tragas, esa deuda ya está más que saldada. No entiendo por qué seguir martirizándote de esa manera. -Le dio unos golpecitos al cigarro con el dedo para que cayera la ceniza en el cenicero. -Si te soy sincero, parece que quieras llevar esa cruz, ¿sabes? A veces incluso me da la sensación de que buscas motivos para sufrir; y si los encuentras, perfecto, así tienes la excusa que necesitas para poder regodearte en tu autocompasión. -Se apoyó el cigarro en los labios para colocar un brazo bajo su cabeza, totalmente inmerso en lo que estaba diciendo y en los recuerdos que venían a él conforme iba hablando. -Casi parece que quieras ese dolor. ¿Eres masoca y no me lo has dicho?</p><p>-No... -Se sentía incómodo. Hablar de las cosas que dejaban en entredicho todo lo que él era y su actitud hacia la vida, siempre se le antojaba ciertamente desagradable. ¿Y cómo no percibirlo así, si era en ocasiones como esa cuando debía enfrentarse a sí mismo en caso de que Qiu tuviese razón? Y sinceramente, no quería. Quería dejar todo como estaba y no entrar en más quebraderos de cabeza. No quería lidiar con más soluciones a problemas, que más que un remedio, siempre parecían otro problema más por todo el esfuerzo y tiempo que tendría que invertir en ello.</p><p>-Pues es muy curioso, porque en la cama eres un perfecto dominante; pero en cuando te expones al resto del mundo, eres un completo sumiso que calla, y traga, y no dice nada, y asume culpas que no son suyas y... etcétera. Y eso, lo coges, y lo utilizas para inyectarte esa dosis de auto justificada flagelación. Pero nadie se mete droga de forma tan continuada sin ningún motivo, algo en lo que te hace sentir te hace volver a ella una y otra vez. -Se calló unos segundos, pensando seriamente en la respuesta a su incógnita. -Siempre has sido un hombre de extremos, y creo que acabo de entender por qué cuando intimamos eres excesivamente dominante, incluso más que yo, y te gusta tanto tener el control: porque en el resto de ámbitos, fuera de tu vida privada, eres totalmente lo opuesto; nunca has podido decidir por ti mismo lo que hacer con tu vida, y por desgracia, no ha sido una decisión personal sino ajena, y por lo tanto, impuesta. Y eso queda patente cuando coges toda esa frustración reprimida y la vuelcas sobre el único sitio donde sí tienes ese control y donde puedes ser tú mismo: el sexo. -Qiu se quedó absorto mirando el techo repasando una y otra vez lo que acababa de decir mientras otro pensamiento empezó a formarse.<em> "Lo que me lleva a pensar si realmente es de esa manera en la intimidad como contraposición a la influencia externa ejercida sobre él o por el contrario, es algo nato. Teniendo en cuenta que es alguien de extremos, dudo bastante que sea casualidad que tenga dos facetas tan diferenciadas y opuestas dentro de sí. Una de ellas ha debido de ser la causante de la otra. Y juzgando por el estilo de vida obediente que ha llevado desde que era un niño, la originaria que dio lugar a su contraparte fue precisamente esa: la sumisa"</em>. Giró la cabeza para mirarle. "<em>Pero a él no le gusta doblegarse sin una </em><em>razón</em><em> de peso". </em>Pues aunque la mayoría de subordinados era precisamente eso lo que tenían que hacer: obedecer sin cuestionar, para el pelinegro, ese mismo código también debía aplicarlo más allá del trabajo simplemente por ser quien era. Así que debió ser por ese motivo que se empezó a formar esa parte de "rebeldía" dentro de él que grita desesperadamente "Estoy en desacuerdo con todo esto". Y... "<em>Supongo que por algún lado tiene que salir ese resquemor...</em>" Concluyó, recordando todas aquellas sesiones de sexo en las que parecía que el pasivo fuese más bien él.<br/>
Solamente salió del trance cuando notó un quemazón en su barbilla. Se sacudió la ceniza caliente del olvidado cigarro que había mantenido entre los labios y tiró la colilla en el cenicero a su lado. -Ah, pero no me molesta que seas autoritario en la cama, ¿eh? Ya sabes que, en lo personal, a mí me gusta... Lo que me molesta es que seas demasiado dócil en el otro aspecto.</p><p>-Hago lo que debo hacer. Simplemente eso. -Dijo justificándose. Tal vez lo que estaba haciendo ahora era tratar de buscar una razón a la actitud que había decidido adoptar prácticamente desde que tenía memoria, pero había sonado más a una excusa que a una verdadera razón. ¿Y por qué le sonaba a excusa si realmente estaba tan convencido de ello? Quizá porque en el fondo no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Se removió sobre el cuerpo de Qiu, escondiendo más la cabeza. Se puso a pensar en la conversación que habían mantenido en la calle y la resolución a la que llegó. Si algo había aprendido hoy, es que si la verdadera respuesta ya la sabía, ¿por qué tratar de ocultarla más tiempo? El auto engaño solo era un arma más del camino fácil, y él ya tenía una edad para dejar de evadir la cruda realidad de las cosas. Había estado estancado demasiado tiempo en la cómoda "no decisión", pues nunca tomó realmente las riendas de su vida propiamente dicha, solo se limitaba a dejarse llevar por las necesidades de su padre respecto al trabajo en la organización, que también era parte de sus vidas, y poco más. Soltó un suspiro cansado. -Pero... principalmente no quiero fastidiarla como hice en el pasado. -Confesó finalmente. -Por eso soy tan estricto conmigo mismo y por eso no le llevo la contraria a mi padre, ser perfecto en todo lo que hago es algo vital, no puedo permitirme fallar. Y si eso significa postrarme si se me ordena, no dudaré en hacerlo. Sabes que haré lo que sea necesario para que, dentro de lo que cabe, todo vaya bien, o al menos, nada vaya mal.</p><p>-Lo sé. De todas formas, ¿por qué dices que no puedes fallar? Si ni siquiera das pie a ello, ¿cómo pretendes aprender del error y tomar un mejor rumbo? Quiero decir: si la pifias, toma nota y así no volverás a cometer ese error la próxima vez, en lugar de tratar de evitar un posible problema que ni siquiera sabes cuál es porque todavía no ha pasado. Dar palos de ciego solo hace que gastes tu energía vital en algo que, seguramente, algún día no puedas evitar. Y ese rígido y limitado método que tienes no habrá servido para nada, porque cuando llegue ese momento te hundirás pero de verdad porque no habías pensado en una manera de enfrentarte a lo que sea que venga, solo te limitaste a evadir, evadir y evadir. -Tomó un mechón del cabello negro desparramado sobre su pecho y lo retorció entre los dedos, pensativo. -¿Qué pierdes equivocándote si luego puedes arreglarlo?</p><p>-No quiero tener que arreglar nada. No quiero cagarla otra vez. Así que si puedo evitarlo, mucho mejor. -Se incorporó quitándose de encima para sentarse a su lado de cara a él. Cogió un cigarro del paquete de tabaco que el otro había dejado sobre la cama y se lo encendió una vez colocado entre sus labios.</p><p>Qiu observó cómo se había levantado de encima para sentarse a su lado, preguntándose si se habría apartado porque se sentía incómodo. Le puso la mano en la rodilla para no perder el contacto.</p><p>-Y el modo que tengo para evitarlo es recordándome lo mal que me sentí y las repercusiones que tuvo las veces que fallé.</p><p>-Tú... -El albino frunció el ceño. -¿Crees que esa es una manera sana de tratarte?</p><p>-Eso no importa.</p><p>-¡Claro que importa! -A punto estuvo de incorporarse para zarandearle y que se arreglara de una vez esa cabeza suya. Pero le había prometido que se quedaría quieto lo que restaba de noche. Suspiró un poco frustrado. -¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar que, efectivamente, lo hiciste mal y pasar página? </p><p>-Si no lo tengo presente cada día, corro el riesgo de volver a errar. -Le dio una calada al cigarro, totalmente convencido de sus palabras.</p><p>-¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de esto pero, echándote piedras a ti mismo y dejándote manejar de la manera en la que lo haces, estás sometiendo tu autoestima a una presión horrible, y si no te detienes vas a acabar destrozado, anímicamente hablando. De hecho, ¿qué coño? ¿Acaso no estás ya así de mal? -Tras decir eso, el pelinegro le miró a los ojos. -¿No crees que este es un buen momento para parar? -Le acarició la rodilla. -Tú solito te estás atando al pasado y a la culpa que te sigue corroyendo por dentro. Por suerte, finalmente has aceptado que el accidente de Liu Bai fue, efectivamente, a causa tuya, pero no fue tu culpa. Te has dado cuenta, te has perdonado y nada a tu alrededor ha cambiado a peor, todo lo contrario, el peso que llevabas dentro ahora ya no está, o al menos no debería estar. Está bien arreglar una parte del problema, pero todavía sigues siendo igual en el resto de cosas. Y por lo que he podido observar desde mi perspectiva, ser así es algo que te está impidiendo avanzar.</p><p>¿Avanzar? Ciertamente en todos estos años no había cambiado la gran cosa. La permanente ausencia de un objetivo principal que alentara su vida seguía igual; la subordinación a su padre estuvo ahí desde que tenía memoria y el conflicto con su hermano seguía intacto 11 años después. La verdad es que viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, era un poco deprimente. Pero sí que hubo algo que le hizo cambiar ciertos aspectos de su amuermada y monótona vida: el factor "Qiu". Cuando se conocieron, él recién cumplida la mayoría de edad y el peliblanco siendo un adolescente de 16 años; la conducta rebelde, indisciplinada y un tanto alocada de este último chocó inevitablemente con la obediente, rígida y callada suya. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo opuestos que eran y lo mucho que se llegaron a odiar al principio, dejaron de lado la perspectiva de la oposición y adquirieron la de la complementación. De esa manera lograron entenderse, y como piezas de un puzzle, encajaron asombrosamente bien. <br/>
Pero no fue hasta que se convirtieron en mejores amigos que salió de esa burbuja en la que había estado viviendo recluido permanentemente con el objetivo de alejar al resto de personas y no perder el tiempo en involucrarse con nadie. Qiu en ese entonces, invadía su espacio personal constantemente, y aunque al principio trataba de ignorarle, al final su insistente presencia le obligaba a terminar escuchando lo que decía. Y fue gracias a que empezó a abrirse a él, que también empezó a ver más allá de si mismo y a relacionarse con más personas. Incluso diría que fue gracias a él que por primera vez le dio las gracias a alguien, concretamente a sus propios subordinados y a los sirvientes de la casa que le habían visto crecer y que llevaban sirviendo a la familia He desde siempre. Además, lo que ahora era una máscara que podía quitarse en la comodidad de su hogar y que se volvía a poner una vez entraba en contacto con la sociedad, antes era una faceta permanente y real; él era la máscara en sí misma, solo que sin ser una careta, pues lo que veías por fuera, también era lo que había por dentro: vacío.<br/>
Volviendo a la realidad de su presente y visto con la perspectiva del tiempo, aquello se podía catalogar como "avance", pues su visión de la vida dio un significativo giro en cuanto salió de ese confinamiento en el que había estado recluso por propia voluntad. Pero desde entonces, ¿algo más había cambiado? Sí, pero no de la forma en la que comúnmente se le llamaría al acto de avanzar. A partir de algún punto, empezó a volverse más estricto y perseverante en la idea de corregirse él mismo cualquier tipo de falla, por muy pequeña que fuese, sin necesidad de que su padre lo hiciera más por él como llevaba haciendo desde que era un niño. Pero ese tipo de enseñanza inculcada desde pequeño respecto a la severa autovaloración estaba demasiado arraigada en su conducta como para poder cambiarla hoy día.<br/>
Cogió el cilindro de entre los labios con dos dedos y dejó descansar esa mano sobre su rodilla libre. -¿Acaso no es normal llamarse la atención si se hace algo mal? Hay que poner alguna solución para no seguir cometiendo los mismos errores.</p><p>-Pero una cosa es eso y otra llevarlo al extremo como tú haces. Si crees que cuanto más dura sea la penitencia, más expiarás los pecados, estás equivocado. -El castigo solo le estaba sirviendo para revivir una y otra vez las consecuencias del daño que causó y, efectivamente, eso era lo que quería: "Echarle sal a la herida". Pero eso, de nuevo, no era beneficioso en absoluto. Quizá lo interpretaba como algo bueno a corto plazo, pero a largo plazo las consecuencias de vivir así serán devastadoras para su propio ser.</p><p>-Bueno, pues esa "penitencia" es mi modo de purgar mis errores. -Expulsó el humo recién aspirado hacia la puerta para que se fuese fácilmente de la habitación y no cargar más el ambiente de nicotina. Miró hacia la ventana percatándose de que estaba cerrada y se levantó para abrirla.</p><p>-Cuidado que nadie te vea, que si no, tendremos <em>voyeurs </em>bajo la ventana cada noche. -Se rio por la naturalidad con la que se había acercado a la ventana a pesar de la nula ropa que llevaba encima. -No te escapes de la conversación...</p><p>-No me escapo. -Le sonrió levemente por la insinuación, pero lo cierto era que sí que necesitaba un respiro. Volvió a subirse a la cama para sentarse en la misma posición de antes. -¿Ves? Ya me tienes aquí de nuevo. -Dicho eso, le tomó la mano para volver a apoyarla sobre su rodilla. -Algún día tendrás que aprender a vivir sin mí. -Le dijo bromeando a medias.</p><p>-Ya te dije que si eso pasaba, me iría contigo. -Le contesto sin dudar, volviendo a retomar la conversación de antes. -Escucha, sabes que no voy por ahí diciéndole a la gente que me cuenta sus problemas lo que deberían o no deberían hacer, ya se apañarán ellos con lo que hagan, me dan igual; pero tú me importas y voy a poner todo de mi en ayudarte si creo que lo necesitas. Y esta vez creo que definitivamente lo necesitas, por mucho que siempre hayas estado convencido de que esa autodestrucción es para un bien mayor. -Le miró fijamente mientras hablaba.</p><p>He Cheng se quedó mirándole de vuelta. -¿Por qué siento que estoy en la consulta de algún psicólogo?</p><p>Qiu soltó una risotada. -No te cobraré, no te preocupes. Bueno, sí, pero en especies. Y con final feliz. Aunque en este caso ha sido con principio feliz, yo cobro por adelantado.</p><p>El pelinegro se rio quedamente por la ocurrencia y suspiró asintiendo. -Está bien. Te escucho. -Aunque en el fondo no quería seguir con aquello, al final terminó por convencerle. Ya no solo porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo muchas veces, Qiu solía tener razón y gracias a ello sabía que podía confiar en su criterio, sino por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por él. Lo mínimo que podría hacer es escucharle y poner de su parte. Ya sabía que sus métodos consigo mismo no eran en absoluto sanos, pero era una manera efectiva de no decepcionar a nadie más. Pero esto último no se lo diría porque sabía lo que le contestaría en contraposición. Aspiró lo último que le quedaba de su cigarro y lo echó en el cenicero, cerrando después los ojos, listo para escuchar lo que tuviese que decirle.</p><p>-Bien. -Se tomó unos segundos para estructurar lo que tenía en la cabeza con el objetivo de exponerlo de la manera más breve y directa posible. -Voy a hablar del único tema en el que se puede ver claramente lo que quiero decirte: el tema del cachorro. Si bien es cierto que la "culpa" la tuviste tú porque tú perpetraste el acto directamente, osease, mentir a tu hermano y hacerle creer que murió; la responsabilidad recae únicamente sobre tu padre. Y en este caso, la persona responsable tiene más peso en esta historia que la culpable. -Le miró para saber si le seguía, pero al ver su cara impávida de siempre, no supo si le estaba entendiendo o no. -¿Me sigues?</p><p>-¿Por qué tiene más peso la decisión de mi padre que la mía? -Preguntó, dejando claro que sí. -El me lo ordenó, pero yo le hice caso.</p><p>-Joder porque aunque tuvieses 20 años y fueses mayor de edad de cara a la sociedad, ya sabes la poca importancia que tiene eso para la mafia. Y si para un subordinado normal es difícil, casi imposible, desligarse de la "familia", imagina para un chico crecido dentro de ella con el aliciente de pertenecer a una de las más influyentes de su país y cuyo legado recae directamente sobre sus hombros. No te quedaba otra más que hacer lo que se te ordenaba. Además, te mantuvo bajo su ala hasta los... No, ¿siquiera alguna vez te dejó salir de ahí? ¡Pero si ahora mismo está pensando en casarte con quien a él le conviene con la excusa del "bien grupal"! Por el amor de Dios. -Rodó los ojos enfureciéndose a cada frase que decía.</p><p>El moreno se mantuvo silente, notando el fuerte apretón en su rodilla. Le miró al escucharle suspirar.</p><p>-Entiendo que te sientas culpable, es lógico y natural. Pero no te cargues toda la culpa cuando la responsabilidad no recae sobre ti, sino sobre un tercero. Desde el punto de vista de tu hermano, tú mataste a Liko, ¿no? Pero si supiera toda la verdad, estoy prácticamente seguro de que entenderá lo que ocurrió y su visión de ti cambiará. O por lo menos, ya no tendrá motivos de peso para seguir en sus trece.</p><p>Quería creen en ello, de verdad quería. Pero nada le aseguraba que fuera a aceptar sus disculpas, y con toda la razón. Bajó el rostro. -No sé si me perdone a estas alturas, son muchos años...</p><p>-Precisamente porque ya han pasado demasiados años es que este malentendido debería estar más que resuelto. -Extendió el brazo hacia el rostro del contrario para tomarle suavemente de la barbilla y levantar su rostro para que le mirase. -Cheng, deja de tener miedo. Por culpa del miedo se dejan de hacer las cosas que uno realmente quiere. Y te recuerdo tus propias palabras hace 10 años. -Apretó su agarre acercándolo más a él. -"No quiero que crezca pensando que su hermano mayor fue un hijo de puta cruel". Ya tiene 18 años, ¿no crees que es lo suficientemente mayor?, ¿que ya lo has dejado pasar demasiado tiempo?</p><p>-Ya te lo dije el día que acudí a tu casa con Liko en brazos: No quiero que Tian odie más a nuestro padre de lo que ya lo hace. -No podía decirse que ellos tres conformasen lo que la gente entiende por una familia, especialmente desde que murió su madre cuando él tenía 18 años. Aunque la biología era innegable y la genética marcaba sus asombrosos parecidos, si no fuese por su apariencia, él mismo podría pasar perfectamente por un subordinado más -de alto rango- pero uno más al fin y al cabo; mientras que su hermano podría decirse directamente que es una persona ajena que creció sin progenitores y que ni siquiera ha oído hablar de lo que es la mafia en toda su vida. Ese es el trato que recibían de su padre y así es la relación que mantenían los tres. Le apoyó una mano sobre la que sujetaba su quijada para que la bajase.</p><p>-Y mi respuesta ante aquello sigue siendo la misma: ¿Te mereces acaso recibir tú todo ese odio desmedido? -Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. -Sinceramente, ese hombre sí que se lo merece. -Espetó soltándole.</p><p>-Puede que parezca injusto para mí, aun así... -Llevó una mano hasta su frente, peinándose hacia atrás los mechones que caían por ella, un tanto agobiado por el tema a tratar. -Te parecerá estúpido, pero, a pesar de lo desestructurada que está nuestra unidad familiar, quiero, al menos, retener un poco esos lazos. -Qiu le miró arqueando una ceja, como pidiéndole con ese gesto que se explicase. -Sé que es inútil salvaguardar el débil vínculo, prácticamente inexistente, que aún vive entre He Tian y padre. De hecho, al final es cuestión de tiempo que acaben pasando dos cosas ahora que He Tian ya tiene 18 años y quiera ponerle a trabajar para él como hizo conmigo: O que intente retenerle a la fuerza como ya pasó aquella vez en la que decidió emanciparse a los 15 años, que se niegue, y entonces, que padre estalle, con lo que nada bueno saldrá de ahí; o que termine por darle por perdido, ocasión que aprovechará mi hermano para desligarse completamente de esta "familia". -Entrecomilló desganado con los dedos.</p><p>-Mm. -Entendía lo que decía, pero no estaba de acuerdo. Forzar aquella unión solo perjudicaría a cada uno de los integrantes, especialmente al que estaba dispuesto a hacer de mediador, osease, He Cheng. "<em>Para variar"</em>. -¿Y por qué no quieres que se aleje de todo esto? Por eso tomaste todas sus responsabilidades y las hiciste tuyas, para que no se viese más involucrado de lo estrictamente necesario, ¿no? Por eso hoy estás tú aquí, y él no.</p><p>-Sí. Ciertamente. -Pero en su cabeza había una preocupación mayor. -Pero si él corta relación con todo esto, también acabará con el poco contacto que mantengo con él.</p><p>Qiu abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido por lo obvio que sonaba todo aquello de repente. "<em>Claro. ¿Cómo no he caído antes? Por supuesto que no quiere alejarse de él</em>". Conociendo su buen corazón, no dudaba de su sinceridad respecto a querer arreglar y mantener unida a lo que alguna vez fue su familia. Pero al escuchar esa última razón, todo cobró sentido rápidamente. Lo que acababa de decir, dejaba claro que hasta él entendía que aquella situación era insalvable en un porcentaje demasiado alto y que, al menos en este caso y con todas las razones del mundo, lo mejor era mirar por sí mismo. Y con tal de que su hermano no se alejase para siempre de él, estaba dispuesto, una vez más, a recibir los golpes por ambas partes.</p><p>-¿Crees que debería mediar entre los dos si se da el caso de que mi padre le mande a mierda? ¿O simplemente sería mejor dejarle ir? -No quería obligarle a nada, no tenía ni siquiera el derecho de pedirle que mantuviese el contacto al menos con él. Pero tampoco quería perder a la única persona a la que había querido más que a sí mismo y a la que quiso proteger a toda costa incluso si debía dar su propia vida a cambio. Después de todo, aunque He Tian le despreciase desde lo más profundo de su ser, él seguía queriéndole como la única familia real que tenía; y velar por su felicidad, aunque fuese desde la distancia, era una de sus máximas prioridades y de las pocas cosas que tenía claras como objetivo en la vida.</p><p>Qiu contempló a la persona que tenía sentada a su lado. El hombre que tenía frente a él se mostraba cabizbajo, su rostro era una mezcla de preocupación y aflicción cuyo conjunto exhalaba melancolía por cada poro. En ocasiones como esa, dejaba ver esa expresión de tristeza y culpabilidad nacidos de querer retener lo que, como aire, escapaba de sus manos y que, a su vez, y como un miedoso cobarde, dejaba que se fuera sin tampoco hacer el intento de retenerlo. Todo ello por puro miedo a que se terminase yendo más lejos aún. -Eres... -A su mente acudieron varios adjetivos que le definirían a la perfección, mas no podía decidirse por ninguno. -Ahg... -Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la madera de la cabecera de la cama. -Dime una cosa, ¿de veras quieres arreglarte con él?</p><p>He Cheng le miró como si acaso no fuese obvia su respuesta. -Claro que sí.</p><p>-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por ello?</p><p>-Cualquier cosa. -Aseguró.</p><p>-¿Incluso desobedecer a tu padre?</p><p>-... -Se quedó un momento callado, pensando que indisciplinarse era algo que jamás había hecho a pesar de que sí hubo ocasiones en las que se planteó seriamente desaparecer de un día para otro. Aquello solamente le ocurría cuando, siendo menor de edad, aún a pesar de no trabajar "oficialmente" para su padre, se veía obligado a hacer ciertos trabajos en los que su humanidad quedaba en entredicho y su cordura se veía peligrosamente alterada. En cuanto llegaba a casa, sacaba la maleta que tenía debajo de su cama y metía lo justo y necesario para pasar la noche fuera con la intención de no volver jamás. Seguidamente, se quedaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la cama, limitándose a esperar a que oscureciese. Cuando finalmente caía la noche y todos en aquella mansión dormían, su determinación se venía abajo en cuanto agarraba el pomo de la puerta, pues no podía evitar pensar en su hermano pequeño. Si se iba, dejaría de tener contacto con He Tian, pues todavía era un niño y si llamaba a la casa principal preguntando por él, los sirvientes avisarían a su padre en cuanto escucharan su voz. Así que más allá de esos arranques de los que nadie se llegó a enterar nunca, no hubo desobedecido jamás a la figura que representaba su padre.</p><p>-Creía que lo tenías claro.</p><p>-Lo tengo claro. Es solo que... no sé qué podría pasar llegado el momento.</p><p>-Pues que le plantarías cara a ese hombre de una vez por todas. Eso pasaría. E igual si le pones en su sitio, hasta puede que te empiece a respetar un poco más. -Ese era el motivo por el que le metía tanta caña al pelinegro. No se revelaba jamás, acataba todas sus órdenes, no emitía réplica alguna... Más que el hijo perfecto, parecía el perfecto subordinado.</p><p>He Cheng no dijo nada ante aquello, pero sí comentó la resolución a la que había llegado. -Supongo que llegado el momento, pondría en una balanza tanto una posible reconciliación como la lealtad hacia padre y... No. Simplemente no hay punto de comparación en la importancia que tiene para mí lo primero.</p><p>-Bueno, me alegra que sigas teniendo dos dedos de frente. -Sonrió aliviado. -Pues ya está, la respuesta está más que clara, deja de darle tantas vueltas y queda con él para hablar. -Le observó encogerse sobre sí mismo y empezar a frotar los dedos entre sí en un gesto nervioso. -¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-Pues que... ¿y si no quiere? ¿Y si me manda a la mierda? -Esa era una de las cosas que más temía que ocurriera.</p><p>Qiu se quedó mirando sus gestos, su expresión y la inseguridad con la que hablaba. Si contase a todos los que conocían a He Cheng cómo era en realidad en el resguardo de la intimidad de su casa, seguramente nadie le creería. "<em>Mira que llega a ser absurdamente encantador sin siquiera quererlo. Solo mírale, parece un niño. Me dan ganas de abrazarle..</em>." Claro que él no abrazaría a cualquier niño.  -Bueno, cuenta con que esa posibilidad ocurra. -No quería desanimarle, pero mucho menos quería que llegase a pensar que todo saldría rodado. Cuando una situación no dependía únicamente de una persona, difícilmente se podía prever el resultado de esta.</p><p>-Sí, sería lo más sensato. Pensaré en algo que decir si eso pasa. -La verdad era que si se presentase en ese mismo instante y He Tian le rechazase, se quedaría allí quieto en silencio sin saber qué decir; probablemente hasta que llegase Qiu a llevarle de allí con él. -Creo que más bien iré con la mentalidad de saber que no va a aceptar mis disculpas, así me será más fácil sobrellevarlo. -Comentó para sí en voz alta.</p><p>-Y ya de paso piensa que ni siquiera se presentará en la cita y no vayas. -Rodó los ojos al ver que empezaba a comerse la cabeza y a pensar en mil y una posibilidades como ya era común que hiciese bajo situaciones de estrés. -Pero si seguro que se muere por perdonarte. Solo que es tan terco como tú y necesita un empujón, porque si también fuese él... Hay que ver, de tal palo tal astilla. -Resopló mientras se reía. -Piensa en esto cuando te vengan las dudas: ¿Crees que él también quiere estar en este limbo en el que estáis? Solo hay que mirarle la cara para saber que lo está pasando igual de mal que tú. -Y es que cada vez que se reunían y él observaba de lejos, podía ver, a pesar de la distancia, la expresión seria e incómoda del adolescente, así como la actitud chulesca que dejaba salir frente a Cheng, cuando seguramente lo que trataba de hacer era ocultar su incomodidad. Se notaba que lo pasaba mal con su presencia. Y aunque a él no le importase realmente ese crío altanero y arrogante que había visto crecer, no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena por él cuando presenciaba las conversaciones vacías que a duras penas mantenía con su hermano mayor.</p><p>Sabía que He Tian no lo estaba pasando bien tampoco, pero no sabía hasta qué punto se sentía así por el rencor guardado o por el cansancio de cargar con dicho rencor tantos años. -¿Tú crees que quiere? -Le preguntó, más bien intentando darse ánimos a sí mismo. Ahora estaba un poco emocionado ante la posibilidad.</p><p>-Pues claro. ¿Quién no querría a un hermano tan genial como tú de vuelta? -Le pellizcó una mejilla.</p><p>-Calla. Eso no es lo que te he preguntado. -Se le escapó una sonrisa, un poco avergonzado. Se dejó caer hacia atrás apoyando las piernas encima de las de su compañero. Cerró los ojos repasando toda la conversación que acababan de tener, en las cosas dichas, en todo lo expuesto y en todo lo analizado. Le había resultado agotador, pero tenía que admitir que aquellas charlas eran revitalizantes muy a su modo. Más que ayudarle en el momento del dialogo, no era sino a la larga, cuando se enfrentaba a ciertas situaciones, que se acordaba de lo hablado en aquel tipo de conversaciones y reparaba en su importancia real.</p><p>-Eh, psicólogo... -Le llamó sin moverse un ápice.</p><p>Qiu, quien también había cerrado los ojos, abrió uno de ellos para mirarle de reojo. -No sé a quién te refieres.</p><p>-A mi psicólogo personal.</p><p>El supuesto mencionado dejó escapar el aire por las fosas nasales, curvando sus labios sin poder evitarlo. -¿Qué necesita mi paciente?</p><p>-Solo una consulta rápida. -Estiró los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejándolos extendidos sobre la cama a modo de cruz. -Cuando estábamos en la calle, mencionaste que eso en lo que habías estado meditando llevaba en tu mente desde el momento en el que falleció Liu, pero hay otra que pensaste hace relativamente poco también en relación a su muerte. Esa segunda, no me la has contado.</p><p>-Mm... cierto. La verdad es que ese suceso fue una parte del conjunto que me llevó a tomar el valor para pedirte que te casaras conmigo. -A pesar de que volvió a cerrar los ojos, notaba la mirada del pelinegro. -Cuando vi en primera persona su cuerpo sin vida, fui repentinamente consciente de lo que estuve a punto de perder ese día. Podías haber sido tú y yo no me hubiese enterado hasta que los médicos hubiesen llegado hasta tu posición, cuando ya sería demasiado tarde. -Masajeó su entrecejo. -Pero bueno, lo que estuve pensando recientemente es que no quiero que sigamos llevando a cabo misiones como la de ayer teniendo en cuenta la alta probabilidad de no salir de ellas y, como te he dicho antes, sin haber hecho todo lo que querría hacer en vida y arrepentirme en el último momento sabiendo que pude hacerlo antes y no lo hice. Así que-</p><p>-Entonces dejemos de ponernos en peligro. Quedémonos en casa para siempre. -Le interrumpió, bromeando con el rostro serio.</p><p>Qiu abrió los ojos al haber sido interrumpido. -Claro, claro... -Negó con la cabeza. -Más bien hay que hacer las cosas lo antes posible antes de que nos ocurra nada. Esa sería la moraleja de esta mierda de vida. -Volvió a cerrar los párpados, pensando que ese era un buen resumen de todo lo que había estado rumiando los últimos meses siendo esa la razón principal de haberse terminado de decidir.</p><p>Después de un rato de cómodo silencio, Cheng habló.</p><p>-Así que aparte de ser mi mano derecha, entrenador e instructor en la organización, mercenario, guardaespaldas, experto en supervivencia, en artes marciales mixtas, por supuesto dominando tanto deportes de combate como diversas disciplinas de artes marciales; resulta que también eres cocinero y psicólogo. Me resulta atractivo que sepas hacer tantas cosas. -Giró la cabeza sobre la colcha para mirarle.</p><p>-Lo dices como si esos dos últimos fuesen parte de mi formación... -No pudo evitar reírse por cómo los había enfilado junto al resto de habilidades. -Te olvidas de la más importante: también soy experto en follarte. ¿Qué dices de eso, eh? También requiere su tiempo, su práctica y su paciencia, como cualquier otra. ¿O eso no lo consideras "atractivo" y por eso no lo incluyes?</p><p>-Eso es algo que ya daba por hecho. Ah, cierto, se me olvidaba que también ejerces como niñero. -Soltó con toda la intención sabiendo cómo se ponía cuando se lo decía. Pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente le hacía demasiada gracia como para no provocarle de vez en cuando con eso que tanto odiaba.</p><p>Qiu enserió repentinamente su rostro. -No. Ni me lo recuerdes. Y mucho menos en mis días libres. Y mucho menos siendo tú la misma persona que me encargó el trabajito de niñera.</p><p>-Está bien. Perdona. -Pero a pesar de sus disculpas, seguía manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Por qué no lo miras desde mi perspectiva? Te lo encargué a ti porque eres la única persona que considero capaz de proteger al hijo del jefe de cualquier amenaza. Conoces de primera mano las cosas que el enemigo estaría dispuesto a hacer con tal de tener en jaque al señor Jian. Considero que eres versátil en combate y en situaciones extremas más que ningún otro, así que definitivamente eres la persona ideal para llevar a cabo ese trabajo. Y ya sabes que proteger a su hijo es una tarea de suma importancia, aunque a veces tengas que simplemente acompañarle a lugares estúpidos.</p><p>-Ya, ya... Ya me lo has dicho en repetidas ocasiones. -Chasqueó la lengua. -Joder, es que si me lo dices así... El problema no es solo ese, sino que cuando sale, lo hace con los otros tres niñatos de los que también he de hacerme cargo por cojones, como pasó en las montañas cuando los llevé al río a hacer el puto picnic en el cual al final tuve que encenderles yo el fuego porque son tan inútiles de no saber prender cuatro palos secos. Y encima tu hermano casi pierde el brazo y la pierna por haberse despeñado. En serio, pero ¡¿quién coño va al monte con esas zapatillas de niño pijo que llevaba?! -Resopló bastante enervado como cada vez que trataba con las gilipolleces de adolescentes. -¿Y tú por qué coño sonríes? ¿Quieres llevarte tú la paliza que me quedé con ganas de darles?</p><p>Cheng soltó la carcajada que se estaba aguantando mientras le escuchaba. -Lo siento, ya sabes que me encanta escucharte hablar de tus anécdotas con ellos. Pero eso fue hace 3 años, ya han aprendido la lección. Además, He Tian se puso a tu cargo cuando por iniciativa propia y dejando su orgullo de lado, te pidió a ti personalmente que le entrenaras para hacerse aún más fuerte; y ha seguido haciéndolo por su cuenta hasta hoy. ¿No te sientes orgulloso? -Sonrió de nuevo con antelación por lo que iba a decir. -Quizá... ¿como un padre de su hijo?</p><p>-Tío... ¿qué dices? -Le pateó las piernas con sus pies. -Me acabas de dar un repelús tremendo. -Le dijo frotándose los brazos como queriendo quitarse esa sensación de encima. -Quita, quita. No quiero hijos ni ahora ni nunca. Por eso estoy contigo, ¿no? -Le devolvió la sonrisa.</p><p>Se incorporó levemente apoyando el antebrazo sobre el colchón para mirarle mejor. -¿No quieres tener hijos porque estás conmigo, porque no podemos? ¿O estás conmigo porque no quieres tener hijos?</p><p>-No he entendido una mierda. No me ralles con esas preguntas. La respuesta es "No quiero tener hijos y encima estoy contigo, así que perfecto".</p><p>-Entiendo. -Asintió, satisfecho con aquella respuesta. La verdad es que eso era lo que quería escuchar.</p><p>-¿Y tú? ¿Quieres tener hijos? Te recuerdo que ya tienes uno...</p><p>-Él no cuenta como uno. -Se sentó de nuevo como antes.</p><p>-¿Cómo que no? Desde que murió tu madre cuando tenías 18 años y tu padre te puso al cargo de He Tian cuando era un crío de tan solo 5 años de edad, has estado ejerciendo el rol paterno mucho más que el de hermano. Si ese niño no es como tu hijo, pues ya me dirás. Además, padres son los que crían, no necesariamente los que engendran. -En cuanto dijo aquello, no pudo evitar que a su mente llegase la imagen de dos personas de su pasado que no quería ni siquiera recordar.</p><p>Aquello era algo que, en ciertas ocasiones, se había encontrado a sí mismo pensando. En el registro de la escuela secundaria y en el resto de escuelas anteriores a las que había acudido, era su nombre el que figuraba en el expediente como tutor legal. Y realmente así era oficialmente. Su padre siempre se mantuvo en la sombra en lo referente a la vinculación pública con su hijo menor; y él, con su apariencia y los 13 años que se llevaba con Tian, nunca hubo ningún problema en hacerse pasar por "padre". Nunca nadie sospechó nada, y eso era algo que sabía que su progenitor agradecía. Debido a que esto siempre fue así, de vez en cuando, en la soledad de su mente, se preguntaba si acaso su hermano pequeño le vería como lo que frente a la sociedad era: un padre. En su caso, no lo vio jamás como un hijo, pues desde que empezaron a distanciarse por culpa del incidente del cachorro, su relación se deterioró tanto que él mismo se vio, y se seguía viendo actualmente, incapaz y poco digno de coronarse con un título que, en su opinión, le venía demasiado grande.</p><p>-Oye, Cheng... -Le llamó para que le mirara.</p><p>-¿Qué? -Cuando alzó la vista, pudo ver en su cara una extraña expresión de preocupación y conmoción. -¿Qué te pasa? -Se acercó hasta él un poco preocupado para ver qué le ocurría y por qué traía esa cara de repente.</p><p>-Tú... no me digas que el motivo por el que has sacado el tema de los hijos es porque... estás embarazado. -Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.</p><p>Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, frunció profundamente el ceño. -¿De qué vas...? -Cogió uno de los tantos cojines que adornaban la cama y se lo estampó en la cara. -Yo aquí preocupado y tú diciendo gilipolleces.</p><p>El otro soltó una ruidosa carcajada al ver que de veras se había preocupado. -Pero no te preocupes, hombre. A partir de ahora tómate anticonceptivos para que estas cosas no pasen.</p><p>-Ven aquí imbécil. -El pelinegro volvió a coger la almohada y le pegó con ella repetidas veces mientras el otro se cubría con el brazo sano.</p><p>-¡Eso es trampa! No puedo defenderme del todo. -Le espetó mientras se reía. Cuando el otro se detuvo, aprovechó para tomarle de la muñeca y tirar de ella hacia sí para que cayese sobre su regazo boca abajo. Una vez tuvo sus nalgas a su alcance, las azotó con fuerza. -No te portes mal...</p><p>-¿Qu...? -Cheng se sonrojó por lo que acababa de hacer, así como la manera en la que se había dejado engañar. -Serás... -Su brazo formó un gancho con el que agarró el cuello del contrario para dejarle a la altura de su rostro. Te aprovechas de mi misericordia al verte herido... Pues que sepas que no voy a tener piedad ninguna. -Y dicho esto se giró para ponerse boca arriba aún con el agarre sobre su cuello y estrujó la cabeza contraria contra su pecho para alcanzar su cuello y morderlo también con fuerza.</p><p>-¡Auch! Cabrón. ¡Pero si el que se aprovecha aquí eres tú! Mandándome hacer trabajitos de mierda con esos críos insoportables... Ya los hubiera mandado a la mierda de no ser porque eres tú el que me lo pide. Te aprovechas de mi amor...</p><p>Cheng dejó de mordisquear su cuello al escuchar eso. -Un poco...</p><p>-Así que sí, ¿eh? Ahora ven TÚ aquí.</p><p>Durante un buen rato estuvieron "peleando" tratando de someter al contrario con manos, pies, almohadones y cosquillas hasta que unos ruidos se escucharon fuera de la habitación. Se miraron mutuamente sin saber qué había sido eso.</p><p>Qiu se quitó de encima del cuerpo del otro con la intención de averiguar qué era, pero Cheng le detuvo.</p><p>-No. Tú quieto ahí. No puedo creer que me hayas liado para empeorar tu brazo. -Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras peinaba sus cabellos revueltos hacia atrás. -Aunque esta vez admito mi parte de culpa.</p><p>-No te he liado para empeorar mi brazo. Solo para jugar un poco. -Le sonrió con falsa inocencia.</p><p>El moreno se levantó y abrió la puerta del armario empotrado para sacar la ropa que su pareja solía ponerse para dormir. -Si con "jugar" te refieres a empezar a meter mano... -Se giró para lanzársela a la cara.</p><p>-Si es que te me pones encima, desnudo como estás, a hacerme llaves y... ¿qué quieres? ¿Que no me empalme? -Se empezó a vestir con la camiseta de tirantes blanca y los shorts holgados negros que le había pasado.</p><p>-Tú nunca tienes suficiente... Cuando venga quiero verte recostado como antes. -Le dijo señalándole con el dedo. Salió de la habitación hacia el salón prendiendo la luz al entrar con la intención de ver si había algo raro que hubiese provocado los ruidos. Cuando miró hacia el sofá, vio junto a este en el suelo sus pantalones cortos de los que se había desecho horas atrás. Cuando fue a recogerlos, vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo una mata de pelo detrás de la mesa. -¿Liko? -En cuanto dijo aquel nombre, aquella bola salió disparada de allí en dirección al pasillo. -¿Pero qué...? -Pero cuando fue a perseguirle, algo le pinchó la planta del pie. Miró hacia abajo, y vio un camino de huesos de pollo masticados desde sus pies hasta detrás de la mesa de donde había salido corriendo. Miró detrás de ella y, lo que se temía, comida mordisqueada con trozos de papel de lo que parecían ser restos de servilleta estaban repartidos por todo el suelo. Cerró los ojos deseando que no fuesen ESAS servilletas que habían utilizado antes. Volvió a abrirlos y frunció el ceño observando la estampa en su conjunto, notando el enfado apoderarse de su cuerpo. <em>"Este perro..."</em> Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se agachó empezando a recoger los trozos más grandes con los dedos. De entre el desastre, agarró un trozo de los tantos de brócoli que había repartidos por el suelo. -Así que no le gusta la verdura... No puede ser que se prezca tanto a Qiu. -Soltó una breve risa incrédula. Cuando hubo terminado, se limpió la mano con una servilleta nueva y se levantó para recoger finalmente los shorts de dormir. Se los puso y se dirigió a la habitación. -Oye, ¿sabes que Li... - Pero calló al ver dónde había ido el can en su huída. Cómo no, con el peliblanco. Y no solo eso, los dos estaban jugando sobre la cama como si nada. <em>"Sobre la cama..."</em> miró la blanca colcha ensuciarse de tierra conforme el perro saltaba sobre ella incitado por Qiu; a parte, debido a los brincos, la mencionada colcha se había retirado y ahora las patas se paseaban alegremente por su parte del colchón mientras el albino se reía. Un tic se instauró en su ojo y avanzó lentamente hasta ellos, llamando la atención de ambos.</p><p>-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó al verle acercarse con cara de pocos amigos. -¿Qué era ese ruido al final?</p><p>Señaló con el dedo al peludo ser al que abrazaba. -Se ha comido todo lo que habías preparado.</p><p>-Ah. -Miró al can, quien le miró de vuelta bajando las orejas. -Bueno, también es nuestra culpa por habérnosla dejado ahí. Además, ¿no le habías dado de comer antes? -Miró de vuelta a Cheng, un poco extrañado de que hubiese hecho tal trastada. Hacía ya tiempo que dejó de hacerlo.</p><p>-Claro que sí. Dos tazones de pienso. -Eso era lo que siempre le daban, restando la carne para perro que de vez en cuando le compraban.</p><p>-No tío, que ese pienso es light o no se qué mierdas y hay que darle el doble del normal. Si fuiste tú el que lo compró por error. -Chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza.</p><p>Cheng se masajeó el puente de la nariz pensando que ya no sabía ni con quien enfadarse. -Qiu, yo quería esa comida, mierda. Me la habías preparado para mi, no para él. -Se cruzó de brazos, en realidad eso era lo que más le había molestado de todo hasta el punto de hacerle sentir un poco mal. Después de todo... -Seguro que te has tirado preparándolo tus horas a pesar de tu herida y de todo el cansancio de ayer. Y yo no he podido probarlo todo.</p><p>El peliblanco le miró un poco sorprendido de que se hubiese puesto así por una comida. Sonrió, enternecido. Se levantó echando a Liko fuera de la cama y se acercó hasta él tomándole por ambas mejillas para mirarle bien. -No pongas esa cara... -Se le aceleró el corazón cuando Cheng le miró directamente a los ojos con aquella expresión de tristeza e impotencia. <em>"De verdad le ha sentado mal que se haya echado a perder la comida que le preparé esta mañana". </em>Levantó una ceja sonriendo sin creerse que todavía fuese capaz de enamorarle aún más. "<em>Este hombre de veras me va a matar algún día</em>". Pensó para sí. Le abrazó suavemente, meciéndole un poco entre sus brazos. -No pasa nada. Te prometo que mañana cocinaré yo todo el día, ¿vale? -Seguro que eso le hacía sentir mejor.</p><p>He Cheng frunció el ceño, escondiendo el rostro rojo en su hombro y agarrándose por detrás a su camiseta. -Ya sé que no pasa nada, idiota... Y vale.</p><p>Qiu le besó la mejilla varias veces pensando que seguramente se veían como cualquier otra pareja normal y corriente que tenían sus momentos de estúpida debilidad por tonterías que, para alguno de los dos, era tan importante como para mostrar esa reservada y exclusiva faceta de sí mismos. Le abrazó un poco más fuerte, disfrutando de aquel momento que definitivamente atesoraría en su memoria para siempre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas empezarán a turbarse.</p><p>"Pillow Talk" es un término que se utiliza para referirse, normalmente, a la charla que se tiene después del sexo.</p><p>He añadido un apartado de "Aclaraciones y Advertencias".</p><p>También he dibujado dos fanart sobre el capítulo 1: "Younger". Podéis verlos al final de dicho capítulo :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>